The Vongola Female Varia
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if the Inner Senshi's powers awoke prematurely? What if the 9th Vongola had taken the four girls in and trained them to be an elite SAT Squad to replace the Varia after Xanxus' coup d'etat? What if the guys knew the girls when they were younger?
1. Arc 1: Enter, the Vongola Female SATS

SailorStar9: This is the start of another new fic. I blame Angel of Courage for my current obsession. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: AU. What if the Inner Senshi's powers awoke prematurely? What if the 9th Vongola had taken the four girls in and trained them to be an elite Special Assassination and Tactical Squad to replace the Varia after Xanxus' coup d'etat? What if Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Hibari knew the girls when they were younger?

Pairings: Gokudera/Minako, Yamamoto/Makoto, Sasagawa/Rei, Hibari/Ami

SailorStar9: And if you guys are wondering, yes, they are the same pairings in my Christmas fic. This takes place a bit at the end the Varia arc.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Prologue: Enter, the Vongola Female SATS

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Gokudera cursed, his bombs at the ready. "Then we're have to do it our own."<p>

_Mukuro-sama?_ Chrome blinked when she received a mental message from Mukuro. _Someone is coming?_

Belphegor chuckled at a group of Varia appeared. "Nice timing. We've been waiting."

"Reporting: the entire Varia squad, except us, has been defeated." the team leader choked. "They were too strong! Four females with the power of elements are headed this way."

"Venus Love Me Chain!" a metal chain smacked into the Varia, knocking them to the ground.

"This is..." Chrome started as the four masked females entered the battered battlefield, alongside Lancia. "These girls were the ones Mukuro-sama kept talking about."

"They're..." Gokudera gaped.

"The SATS..." Mammon was stunned. "Why are the inferior SATS here?"

"What are they?" Belphegor wondered. "So, that's how it is." he grinned. "Then, let's get this over with." he tossed his knives at Tsuna.

"Hold on." Guardian Venus deflected the blades with her metal chain. "It's not going to work like that."

"I didn't think it'd turn out like this." Mammon noted. He was about to fly off when an orb of water imprisoned him.

"I won't let you escape." Guardian Mercury stood firm. "Even if you were my master."

"Hey," Guardian Mars stated, her flame bow at the ready. "Let's end this."

"I won't let you go." Guardian Jupiter formed two electric rings.

"10th!" Gokudera hurried over. "Are you injured?"

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled. "I'm fine."

"Then..." Gokudera turned to the enemy.

"Surrender." Guardian Venus advised. "You're outnumbered and outmatched."

"This is no good." Belphegor dropped his knives and raised his hands in defeat.

"Boss, looks like this is it." Mammon sighed.

"Useless trash." Xanxus muttered. "I'm going to send you all to Hell!" he swore.

"Xanxus-sama." one of the Cervello knelt before Xanxus. "We are disqualifying you and taking the Vongola Rings away."

"Just as you wanted..." Xanxus choked. "Are you happy that the prediction came true?"

"Excuse us, but this is neither our wish nor our prediction." the Cervello corrected. "It had been all been decided already, the very moment the SATS revealed themselves. You completed your function."

"That old coot..." Xanxus muttered.

"That old coot, as you call him," Guardian Venus retorted. "Hadn't been idle since your coup d'etat eight years ago."

"Good work, sir." Cervello praised when Xanxus passed out. "Now, we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results." she declared. "Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Ring Match is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thus, the ones who will become the eventual successors of the Vongola will the Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six Guardians. In addition, with the instructions of the 9th, we pronounce the SATS as Sawada Tsunayoshi's Varia."

"Tsuna's..." Yamamoto gaped.

"Varia?" Gokudera echoed.

"Exactly what Cervello said." Guardian Mercury confirmed and the four knelt before Tsuna.

"In reality, the 9th had no illusions that Xanxus and his team won't take orders from you." Guardian Mars stated.

"That is why after the coup eight years ago, he took the four of us in and trained us to be _your_ Varia." Guardian Jupiter explained.

"I and my sisters, 10th, are henceforth, at your command." Guardian Venus finished.

"Erm..." Tsuna blinked. "If it would be too much to ask, could the four of you remove your masks?"

Guardians Mercury, Mars and Jupiter looked over at Guardian Venus accusingly.

"Way to go, blondie!" Guardian Mars whacked Guardian Venus on the head. "Thanks for the slip-up!"

"And yet she makes such a good leader." Guardian Mercury sighed.

"I still say she chooses to be this clueless." Guardian Jupiter shook her head.

"Er, ladies?" Tsuna blinked.

With an unison sigh, the four girls unclasped their masks.

"It..." Gokudera gasped. "Mina?"

"Mako, is that..." Yamamoto stammered in shock.

"No way..." Sasagawa fell on his butt. "Rei?"

"10th!" Gokudera forgot his shock at seeing his childhood playmate when Tsuna fell unconscious.

"Don't worry." Guardian Mercury assured the gathered teens after she ran a diagnostic scan. "He's just passed out from exhaustion; just give him some time to rest."

"Thank goodness." Gokudera sighed in relief.

"Hey, Ames, where are you going?" Minako asked.

"Heading back." Ami replaced her mask as she walked off. "You three go play catch-up."

"Hibari, what the hell are you waiting for?" Minako urged.

"You can still catch her if you're quick." Makoto offered.

"Men." Rei shook her head when Hibari took off.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. Arc 1: Reunion, Cloud And Ice

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 1: Reunion, Cloud And Ice

* * *

><p><em>Seriously, that girl can run.<em> Hibari mused as he followed the fleeing girl via the rooftops. _But then,_ he smirked. _This makes things a lot more interesting. This direction..._ he frowned, before he realized where she was heading. _The oak tree! She stopped?_ He paused in his tracks when a group of Varia suddenly appeared around the ice caster.

"Leftovers, huh?" Ami smirked, a small bottle of bright blue liquid in her hand as she coagulated her ice powers around her closed fist. Jumping up, she tossed the vital right in the middle of the Varia. "Death Frost!" she fired her 'Diamond Dust' attack at the 'Vial of Liquid Sky'. The effect was instantaneous as the group of Varia were turned into ice. The leader then took the opening and attacked from above, when he was struck down with a single strike.

"Kyoya..." the ice Guardian blinked, noticing her rescuer as the two landed, Hibari having one of his toufas out.

"Finally stopped running, huh?" Hibari kept his toufa.

"It's been quite a while," Ami replied, removing her mask. "8 years, in fact."

"That old man," Hibari stated. "He's the benefactor you were talking about."

"Yes." Ami confirmed.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, landing on its tamer's shoulder.

"I was wondering how you found me this fast." Ami let out an amused chuckle, "You never change, do you?"

"Shut up." Hibari looked away, before he stumbled slightly.

"Kyoya..." Ami caught the raven before he hit the ground. "The 'Death Heater' poison," she realized. "Taku," she sighed. "Even with the antidote, it isn't wise to move around too much. Idiot." activating her transformation, she laid Hibari on her lap and proceeded to neutralize the remaining poison. _That ring..._ the silver band Hibari had around his neck caught her eye. _He..._ she looked Hibari. _Kept it... Kyoya, you... even if you never said it outloud, your feelings for me... has always been..._

"That's... right..." Hibari peered open his eyes. "I..."

"Shut up." Guardian Mercury chided as she reversed her transformation. "I know. Besides," she removed the chain around her neck. "You aren't the only one." she revealed the ebony crystal that dangled from the necklace.

"You too?" Hibari let out a small smile and slept peacefully in her arms; the reunited couple never had to say those three words, because in their hearts, they already knew.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. Arc 2: The Strongest Guardian

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic and we are jumping into the 'Future Arc' straight. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 2: The Strongest Guardian

* * *

><p>In front of the Namimori Shrine...<p>

Just before Gamma could finish Gokudera off, a powerful blast of Cloud Flames blasted him from the back.

_This much power..._ Gamma mused, his billiard pole crackling.

"Let me give you a hint about what you want to know." Hibari voiced. "They came from the past. I'm no fool though, so I won't be switched."

"You seem to know some of the details." Gamma noted. "But if you want to join this brawl, it's only polite to give your name."

"There's no need." Hibari kept his Box Weapon. "I'm in a bad mood now." Hibird was perched on his shoulder. "Go find her." he instructed the canary and the bird flew off. "I'm going to bite you to death right now."

"I remember now." Gamma realized. "You're the Vongola Guardian of Cloud, Hibari Kyoya."

"What of it?" Hibari questioned.

"Our intelligence was having trouble with you." Gamma admitted. "Based on your actions, they couldn't determine if you were an enemy or an ally of Vongola. But according to the most prominent rumors, you're infatuated with the Seven Wonders of the World. It seems you're sniffing around concerning the boxes." he noted when Hibari flashed his Box Weapon.

"Who's to say?" Hibari challenged.

"I do agree that I don't like entrusting my life to something I don't really understand." Gamma confessed. "So, did you find out who made this? For what reason? And how they did it?"

"I don't intend to answer that, either." Hibari was tight-lipped. "I told you I am in a bad mood."

"So, Hibari Kyoya is on the Vongola side." Gamma concluded. "When your allies are hurt, you just can't stand and watch. Right?"

"That's not it." Hibari corrected. "What I'm angry about is, the disruption of the discipline in Namimori." his Vongola Ring flared.

"Discipline?" Gamma tightened his grip on his billiard pole. "Fair enough. I'm just ecstatic that I can increase my record of enemy Guardians defeated. I'm a man, too, after all." he activated his Box Weapon.

Hibari retaliated by sending out his Box Weapon.

"A hedgehog?" Gamma mused as the two animals decked it out in the air. "How adorable. What power... I'm impressed that you can make such a powerful box-movement with that low-grade ring."

"My abilities as a living organism is different from yours." Hibari smirked as his ring shattered.

_The ring couldn't withstand the waves and shattered._ Gamma mused.

"Now, let's begin." Hibari slid on another ring.

_Who uses disposable rings?_ Gamma thought when Hibari brought out his Cloud Flame-powered toufas. _I've never met a man like him._

The two men clashed as their Box Animals decked it out above them.

_I can't understand him._ Gamma mused. _He broke through my hardened Thunder Flame with his Cloud Flame?_ He thought when Hibari hammered him with a punch to the chin.

"Stand up." Hibari instructed. "You managed to avoid the damage well."

"Amazing." Gamma admitted. "The rumors that you are the strongest Guardian were true. I can't stand it." he aimed one of his billiard balls at Hibari. "It's starting to get fun." and shot his billiard balls at his opponent. "I'm afraid there's not enough room in this shot for a human to survive." he added, the billiard balls trapping Hibari.

"I wonder about that." Hibari snorted, dodging the billiard balls and charged.

"Thunder Ball!" Gamma sent his attack at the incoming Cloud Guardian. "Bingo." he grinned when Hibari blocked off the ball with his toufa.

"You're right." Hibari admitted. "I won't be able to evade them all. So I decided that this would be the only ball to hit me."

_So, in a split second, he found a route that would damage him the least._ Gamma realized. _No wonder he concentrated defensive Flames on his left arm. What a guy._

"I won't let you get away." Hibari closed in.

"But this is a different matter altogether." Gamma remarked. "How unfortunate." he took to the air to avoid Hibari's strike when Roll's spikes stabbed him in the back. "What is this?" he muttered.

"I told you." Hibari repeated. "I wouldn't let you get away."

"That hedgehog..." Gamma mumbled.

"That's right." Hibari confirmed. "He created this many spikes because of your foxes, like a cloud is born by gathering particles in the air and expanding."

"That's right." Gamma realized. "The Cloud attribute's special ability is multiplication. But our Cloud didn't tell us that this much organic matter could be expanded. That box is nonsense."

"It's a wonderful power." Hibari admitted. "Thus, it's very interesting. Now, let's end this." he readied to finish Gamma off.

"Once we get through here," Tsuna and Lal Mirch hurried through the trees. "That's..." he spotted the enlarged hedgehog in the air.

"You're far too late." Hibari told the teen.

"That kid..." Gamma blinked. "It couldn't be..."

Hibari leapt into the air, using Roll's spiked clouds as footholds and delivered the finishing blow to Gamma.

"I don't need a Thunder-attributed ring." Hibari looked at his fallen opponent. "What took you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he looked at the past self of the 10th.

"Hibari!" Tsuna beamed. "Um..."

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato are in those woods." Ami informed. "I've already healed them of their more grievous wounds. Damnit, that was fast." she looked at her husband after Tsuna hurried into the forest.. "He really pissed you off, didn't he?"

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted.

"It's fine." Kusakabe Tetsuya assured. "Ami-san healed their injuries, so their lives aren't in danger."

"You're..." Tsuna gaped. "You were the Vice-Chair of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Kusakabe Tetsuya." Tetsuya introduced himself. "I'm Hibari's subordinate. Let's carry them to the hideout where Ami-san can heal them properly."

"The two of you..." Tsuna knelt beside his two injured Guardians.

_I don't believe it._ Lal Mirch was stunned. _He defeated without his Vongola Ring._ "Hold on." she voiced when Hibari walked off. "We have wounded. It would be dangerous to carry them while moving. The probability of being attacked is high, and they may discover the hideout."

"There's nothing to worry about if you use our entrance." Tetsuya assured.

'_Our' entrance?_ Lal Mirch mused.

"What was that sound?" Tsuna wondered when Hibari and Ami vanished into the Shrine. "They disappeared?"

_A secret door?_ Lal Mirch wondered. _Camouflaged using a Mist Ring..._

"But we have a problem before leaving here," Tetsuya added. "The Rain and Storm Vongola Rings. I'm certain they are on the enemy's radar. We cannot have the signal disappear here."

"Got it." Lal Mirch realized what he meant. "I'll handle this job."

* * *

><p>In the infirmary...<p>

"Hey, are you through?" Hibari cut in, interrupting Tsuna's and Reborn's argument. "I need to talk to you."

"Hibari, why are you here?" Gokudera sat up.

"Patients should listen to their physicians and lay still!" Ami glared.

"Gokudera, Hibari saved you both." Tsuna informed.

"I didn't set out to save you, though." Hibari corrected. "I just didn't like that guy."

"I wanted to see you, Hibari." Reborn looked at the Cloud Guardian.

"Same here, infant." Hibari replied.

"What did you need to talk about, Hibari?" Tsuna wondered.

"Excuse me." Giannini poked his head in. "May I have a moment?"

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"I have good news." Giannini replied. "Venus-sama, Jupiter-sama, alongside with Bianchi and Fuuta, who'd gone out to gather information has returned."

"Fuuta?" Tsuna echoed.

"Sis?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Reborn!" Bianchi hurried over to the hitman. "I'll never let you go, my dear!" she nuzzled.

"Hayato!" Minako rushed over.

"Some things never change." Ami chuckled as the two women fussed over their other halves. "And knowing Mako..." a horrified scream was heard in the other infirmary room. "Figures." she muttered.

"You can count on them, Tsuna." Reborn assured. "Venus, Jupiter, Bianchi and Fuuta brought new information."

_That's right._ Tsuna mused. _Maybe we will get some details about how to return to the past from their information._ "And Hibari seems to know something too." he added.

"If you gather any more people," Hibari's toufa was taken out. "I'll bite you to death."

Ami sighed, wondering not for the first time, why in the world did she marry Hibari.

* * *

><p>Side-story: Reunions, Continued<p>

"What?" Hibari glanced up when he heard Ami's amused chuckle.

"Nothing," Ami smiled. "I'm just imagining the others' reactions. But then again, knowing my sisters and their counterparts..."

* * *

><p>"Rei!" Sasagawa got over his shock and gave the raven-haired Guardian a tight hug. "I missed you, TO THE EXTREME!"<p>

"Yes, I know, Ryohei." Rei muttered, blushing in embarrassment. "But can you _please_ let me go?"

* * *

><p>"Hayato, I know you're..." Minako started, only to be cut off by Gokudera's deep kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"Takeshi..." Makoto looked at the Rain Guardian.<p>

"Mako, I'm not going to ask what happened all these years," Yamamoto hugged her from behind. "I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. Arc 2: The Most Fearful Tutor

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 3: The Most Fearful Tutor

* * *

><p>In the training room...<p>

"So, you three are finally together." Reborn announced.

"As I told you, we're going to start a new training program today." Lal Mirch added. "We're going to begin a special individual assault enhancement program."

"Individual enhancement?" Tsuna echoed.

"What do you mean by 'assault'?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's for when you attack the enemy." Reborn replied. "Just like how Tsuna's been training one-on-one with Lal Mirch for the last ten days, we're going to have each one of you train with an individual tutor. It's the same thing we did during the Ring Conflict."

"Then, I'd get Reborn?" Tsuna inquired.

"No, I'll be training Yamamoto." Reborn corrected.

"Me?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Then, who do I get?" Gokudera was excited.

"I'll be in charge of you." Bianchi replied.

"That voice..." Gokudera winced and his Bianchi-phobia kicked in.

"You're kidding, right?" Gokudera muttered.

"We really are family." Bianchi stated. "My Storm wave is by far the strongest. When we're done training, I'll give you something. It's from father."

_From the old man?_ Gokudera wondered.

"You should concentrate on your own training." Reborn advised, and fired a 'Dying Will' bullet at Tsuna.

"Let's start, Lal Mirch." Tsuna requested.

"No, I'm putting an end to your training." Lal Mirch corrected. "You haven't reached the level I expected. I've determined that you won't be able to level-up in a short amount of time."

"But I've gotten this far." Tsuna protested when a sudden tornado of Cloud Flames shot in and forcing Tsuna to dodge the attack.

"If you lose focus, you'll die." Hibari warned as Tsuna defended himself with his Sky Flames.

"You're..." Tsuna looked at the Cloud Guardian.

"I'm going to pry your abilities open." Hibari promised.

_They're going at it._ Fuuta winced, entering with Lambo on his shoulder.

"Got stuck with babysitting, Fuuta?" Hotaru joked.

"Shut up." Fuuta muttered.

"As I've heard from the infant," Hibari snorted. "You're nothing like the man that I know who was older by ten years."

Focusing his Flames, Tsuna froze the Cloud Flames.

"It's not over." Ami cut in as Hibari's Flames continued to multiply around Tsuna.

_They're too fast._ Tsuna was struggling to freeze the engulfing Flames. _I can't keep up._

"Needled sphere form." Ami realized as she looked over at her husband, Hibari's ring shattering. "An air-tight sphere made from the compounded Cloud Flames that has the ultimate power of isolation." _I was right, Kyoya... he hasn't forgiven the Tenth._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to the previous night...<em>

_Hibari sat in the wooden tub in deep thought. Seeing the younger version of the Tenth Vongola boss had jumbled his his emotions. Even though his marriage to Ami had been over four years, the two had never consummated; mainly due to Ami's oath to the Vongola Family._

_Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Ami. She was wearing her bathing robe. She walked up to her husband and hugged him from behind. "You're still angry." she stated matter-of-factly._

_Hibari turned a sharp look at her and Ami leveled a knowing look at him, daring him to contradict her statement._

"_Kyo-kun, my love, you think way too much." Ami nuzzled his cheek. "Just... don't push Tsuna too hard tomorrow; you know the younger Tsuna had nothing to do with his older self getting killed."_

"_No promises." Hibari smirked, sweeping his wife in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could muster as Ami welcomed it with opened arms. Perhaps tonight they could consummate their marriage._

* * *

><p>"She's right." Hibari confirmed. "His Flames don't have the strength to break this."<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the sphere...<p>

_No good._ Tsuna mused. _I can't do anything to it._

* * *

><p>Outside...<p>

"The amount of oxygen is limited inside the restricted area." Hibari stated. "If you don't escape soon, you'll die."

"Knock it off!" Gokudera barked. "You come out of nowhere after all this time... do you plan to kill the Tenth? Let him out!"

"It's only natural that the weak return to the dirt." Hibari reminded. "While I may have a reason to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi, I certainly have no reason to let him live."

_Hibari's not on our side at all._ Gokudera concluded.

"So, let's start our training." Reborn voiced.

"Hold on, Reborn!" Gokudera protested. "If this keeps up, the Tenth will..."

"If Hibari says he'll do something, he'll do it." Yamamoto added.

"We know." Makoto noted.

"That's why he's Hibari." Minako added.

"All the trials the previous Vongola bosses had to overcome had a true murderous intent behind them." Hotaru related.

"Vongola..." Yamamoto looked over the Guardian of Destruction. "Trials..."

"Now!" Bianchi grabbed her brother.

"Let's begin our lessons so we can defeat Irie Shoichi." Minako straightened her chain.

"There's just no helping him." Bianchi sighed when Gokudera's Bianchi-phobia acted up again.

"Yamamoto, we're going ahead." Makoto informed as she and Reborn headed off.

"Come to the tenth basement floor." Reborn instructed.

"Let's go to our room." Bianchi lifted her brother.

* * *

><p>Inside the sphere...<p>

_What should I do?_ Tsuna panted and blasted his Flames against the sphere again.

* * *

><p>Outside...<p>

Hibird fluttered over to its tamer's finger.

* * *

><p>In the tenth basement...<p>

"Who's there?" Yamamoto demanded, sensing a wave of killing intent.

"You've gotten better, Yamamoto Takeshi." Reborn stated as a flashlight shone on his, projecting his shadow on the wall. "You noticed our murderous intent."

"However, you still haven't completed mastering the Shigure Kintoki." Guardian Jupiter added. "Your future self said that if you could draw out the sword's power from your Ring, you wouldn't lose to the Sword Emperor in this era."

"My future self?" Yamamoto echoed.

"When the Ring's power is combined with the Shigure Kintoki, you became very unique among the Vongola." Guardian Jupiter remarked. "That will be necessary to defeat Irie Shoichi."

"To that end, I think I'd be willing to show you my true form." Reborn added.

* * *

><p>In Bianchi's room...<p>

"So, you're awake, Hayato." Bianchi looked over at her awakening brother from the piano chair. "IF I hide a portion of my face, you won't faint when you see me."

"What are you doing, sis?" Gokudera demanded. "Why is this piano here?"

"Bianchi had it transported here a while ago from the castle." Guardian Venus explained. "Seriously, you never change, Hayato; even after ten years."

"You were so little," Bianchi added. "I'm surprised that you remember."

"Don't mess with me!" Gokudera snapped. "That castle and that old man don't matter to me anymore! Neither do you! I've got nothing to learn from you!"

"No, Hayato." the two women chorused, Guardian Venus entangling her chain around him as Bianchi slammed her 'Poison Cooking' on Gokudera's face.

"You can't be swayed by your emotions so much." Guardian Venus tsked as she retracted her weapon. "Do you want to make the same mistakes that you made against Gamma?"

"Good, let's start here." Bianchi concluded. "The goal is to complete the Sistema CAI that the Hayato in this era came up with."

"The Sistema CAI that I came up with?" Gokudera wondered.

"If you don't want to, then just run away." Guardian Venus smirked.

"Like you ran from the castle." Bianchi taunted. "If you can, that is." she released her Box Weapon.

* * *

><p>In the training room...<p>

_He's almost out of oxygen._ Tetsuya glanced at his watch.

_Are you really going to go through with this, Kyo-kun?_ Ami looked over at her husband who let out a yawn.

* * *

><p>Insider the sphere...<p>

_I can't last any longer._ Tsuna was gasping for breath. _The next blow will be my last. It's do or die._ He stood up. _I need to concentrate my most powerful Flames into a single point._ And released his Flames.

* * *

><p>In the training room...<p>

Ami frowned when a familiar flash struck her. _The Mist Guardian... even Chrome has..._

* * *

><p>Inside the sphere...<p>

_It's not even budging._ Tsuna panted. _But there's a portion of the wall's armor that melted. Around this ring... then, this ring's weak point must be a higher grade of Flame. But how do I create a Flame that's good enough to break through this sphere? I can't die here. What should I do? Isn't my determination enough?_ His 'Dying Will' Flame dying off, Tsuna fainted. _What more do you want from me?_ He removed his glove and looked at the Sky Ring. _What..._ his consciousness faded out when the Sky Ring shone a light onto his forehead, revealing to him the bloody history of the Vongola.

* * *

><p>In the training room...<p>

"That's the end of his oxygen." Tetsuya surmised. "It's a mentally and physically dangerous situation."

"This is nothing more than another meaningless death." Lal Mirch objected. "You need to stop the training right now."

"You're the one who told Sawada to wear the Ring on his finger when he fights." Hibari reminded. "That was correct. And in this extreme, he is being tested to see if he can become the Sawada Tsunayoshi you wished him to be. It's my understanding that no Vongola boss has been tested at such a young age, though."

"Sawada can't do this right now." Lal Mirch protested. "Reborn!" she looked at the Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. Arc 2: Succession

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 4: Succession

* * *

><p>In the training room...<p>

"Tsuna-nii..." Fuuta muttered.

"What's the matter, Fuuta?" a drowsy Lambo asked. "Are they still doing it?" he brightened. "I wonder if Tsuna is having fun. If he's playing inside, Lambo wants in too."

"No, Lambo." Fuuta held the child back.

"Why not, stingy Fuuta?" Lambo whined.

"Thunder Guardian or not," Hotaru swung her Glaive in front of Lambo. "Do not make me use this."

Lambo 'eep'ed and clung onto Fuuta fearfully.

"All we can do is wait and believe in him." Fuuta muttered. "Believe in Tsuna-nii."

* * *

><p>Below...<p>

"Damn it..." Gokudera panted, having escaped Bianchi's scorpions. "The Tenth's in trouble, but I can't be at his side. If only I was stronger..."

* * *

><p>In the training room...<p>

"Kyoya..." Ami looked at her husband. _Smirking?_ She blinked at the man she married.

_What will this accomplish?_ Lal Mirch was confused._ Do you want to change Sawada's personality?_

* * *

><p>In the dome...<p>

The Vongola Bosses had blasted Tsuna's mind with the Vongola's violet history and demanded him to accept it.

"I thought I could do anything to protect everyone." Tsuna muttered. "But I... I don't want this kind of power!" he barked. "If you're going to make me succeed all of these mistaken actions, I'll destroy the Vongola!" with that, he passed out. "Ninth?" he blinked, awakening in the Ninth's arms. The aged mafia boss moved aside to reveal the past Vongola Bosses in front of them. Each lighting up their weapons, they gestured the teen towards the seated Vongola Primo.

"I accept your determination." the Vongola Primo announced. "A portion of our time carved into the Ring. Prosper or ruin; do as you wish, Vongola Decimo. We've been waiting for you. You will succeed the mark of Vongola." the former Vongola Bosses passed their torches to the boy.

* * *

><p>Outside...<p>

"What?" Lal Mirch gaped as Hibari's sphere started to crack open. "What's going on?"

"Kyo-san, what is this?" Tetsuya gasped.

"The needled sphere is breaking." Hibari stated.

_X-Glove, Version Vongola Ring._ Tsuna emerged, his upgraded weapon in hand.

"That's..." Lal Mirch was stunned.

"He overcame it." Reborn stated.

_This is what we've been waiting for._ Lal Mirch agreed. _They say that the Sawada of this era equipped the Ring from his finger onto the back of his hands and drew out its power._ "I had no idea that it was gained after the trial."

"Yeah," Reborn confirmed. "I wasn't too sure of it myself. The truth is, this trial was the only thing I could devise that would power him up quickly. I bet Tsuna's the only one who passed the trial with that kind of answer, though."

"Wow." Hibari was impressed when Tsuna ignited his flames. "You seem a little more like the you that I know, the you who excites me the same way that infant does. I can do whatever I want from here forward, right infant?" he gave Reborn a glance.

"That was the deal." Reborn concurred.

"Then..." Hibari summoned his toufas. "Let's begin."

_What a Flame..._ Lal Mirch winced as the sudden pressure wave. _No, it's his murderous aura. Was he holding back all this time? This is Hibari Kyoya._

"This fight has no rules." Hibari laid down the conditions. "Your only choices are my defeat or your death."

"I'll win." Tsuna swore.

"Come on, then." Hibari rose to the challenge.

"He disappeared?" Fuuta gaped when Tsuna seemingly vanished.

Hibari simply jumped over Tsuna's head to dodge the charge.

"What a Flame!" Lal Mirch was shocked when Tsuna renewed his attack.

"This is going to be messy." Ami predicted when Hibari sent Tsuna flying with a punch to the stomach.

"Your body's afloat." Hibari was immediately before Tsuna.

Powering up his Flames, Tsuna propelled himself backwards, sending himself crashing to the ground.

"Way to go, Tsuna," Ami sighed. "Self-destruction."

"What was that?" Hibari taunted. "Are you trying to fight at all?"

"Seems like Version Vongola Ring is a bit peaky." Reborn noted. "By looking a Tsuna's face, it seems to me that he can't emit the Flame the way he wants."

"True, Sawada's movements have seemed awkward." Lal Mirch agreed. "Isn't that because he's overwhelmed by the Flame's power?"

"If so, he could use just the power he has control over." Reborn pointed out. "He can't even accomplish that right now. Compared to the normal X-Gloves, which raise their output gradually according to Tsuna's will, Version Vongola Ring shoots up at a certain point. That's why he can't control it and ends up shooting too much or falling on his face."

"The new weapon that Tsuna's predecessors gave him is quite a wild horse." Ami snorted amusedly.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Hibari was ready to renew the fight.

"I have no choice but to win," Tsuna repeated. "Right?" _I don't like it, but there's only one way to survive. I'll have to take the risk._

_A super-high speed, one-shot gambit._ Lal Mirch was taken aback when Tsuna shot forwards at the Cloud Guardian. _But if he simply charges in on a man like Hibari..._ "No, he'll counter it." she warned.

Truth to be told, Hibari slammed a Cloud Flame-powered energy wave onto Tsuna's stomach via his toufa. "I'm disappointed in you." he stated, having sent Tsuna crashing onto the floor. "I don't have any interest in weak herbivores. I don't even feel like..." his next sentence was cut off when Ami suddenly chuckled.

"Might want to check your Box, Kyo-kun." the ice wielder's eyes twinkled in bemusement as she speared a look over at Tsuna who was holding onto one of Hibari's Boxes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hibari gave his wife an accusing glare.

Ami just gave him a sweet smile.

"Please work." Tsuna pleaded, activating the Box.

"It's fast!" Lal Mirch gaped when the Sky Flames shot towards Hibari. _He stole the Box from Hibari in that split second._

_This is it, Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Hibari's grin widened. _You are interesting indeed._ Pulling out a Box of his own, he countered it with a Cloud Hedgehog.

"It was a good plan," Ami whistled in appreciation. "You've been going through my tactics books again, haven't you?" she gave her husband a pointed look.

"I've changed my mind." Hibari corrected his initial decision. "I want to fight you when you are stronger. I'll stick with you for a bit longer, until that time. So, do you know how the Boxes were made?" he posted a question.

"I'll explain that." Lal Mirch cut in.

* * *

><p>Below...<p>

"What is that?" Gokudera demanded, dodging another one of Bianchi's Storm Scorpions. "There's one over here too." he stopped in his tracks, sandwiched by another scorpion. "You better not think you'll get away with it." he dodged the energy blast, firing his "Flame Arrow'. _It didn't work?_ He was stunned. "That's a scorpion." he gaped when the Storm Flame dispelled.

"That's right." Bianchi confirmed. "They're my favorites. You couldn't escape after all."

"Sis!" Gokudera glared. "What is all this?"

"Scorpione di Tempesta." Guardian Venus supplied, flanked by her own tiger summon. "'Scorpion of Storm'. Simply put, they are mobile flamethrowers."

"Flamethrowers?" Gokudera echoed. "Yamamoto's swallow, Gamma's foxes... another animal Box?"

"It's only natural that there are many Boxes which imitate animals." Bianchi pointed out the obvious. "You don't know the root of these Boxes?"

"Listen, the Boxes are based off 343 blueprints left four centuries ago by a biologist." Guardian Venus took over, named Gepetto Lorezini, who wondered if weapons could be created from forms of nature. But what was depicted in them was over-techinology; weapons that could not be replicated with the technology available at the time. It was an armchair theory that was ignored by everyone for a long time, as would be expected. After Gepetto's death, his blueprints were locked away in his secret organization's storage facility until three inventors came into the scene; Innocenti, Koenig and Verde, members of that same organization. They determined that Flames emitted by the Rings passed through the mafia would be the very best power sources. They overcame many technological issues and created a prototype in only five years. In addition to the original 343 Boxes that mimicked organisms, several new types of Boxes were created. The storage Boxes, item Boxes and weapon Boxes were created by them. To gain research capital, they sold Boxes to the mafia at unthinkably low prices. However, two of the three scientists died of unnatural causes."

* * *

><p>In the training room...<p>

"After that, the only survivor, Koenig, went underground." Lal Mirch continued where Guardian Venus left off. "He continues to research Boxes and sell the completed ones to weapon dealers in the underworld."

_She's done her research._ Tetsuya was impressed.

"That is all of the most useful information I have on Boxes." Lal Mirch admitted.

"You aren't incorrect." Hibari concurred. "However that does not answer the question of how the Boxes were made. The thing that made the Boxes what they are today wasn't Gepetto or great scientists. It was coincidence."

"Does that mean that they just came into being somehow?" Hotaru blinked.

"This is what it means," Ami looked at her fellow Planetary Guardian. "There are more than a few moments of genius that lead to great universal discoveries or inventions that were triggered by coincidental happenings around the inventor; the apple that led to Newton discovering universal gravitation, or the Nitroglycerine that bled into diatomaceous earth which led to Nobel inventing dynamite. Of course, the observer had to make preparations and skills to make these coincidences inevitabilities."

"The power to make coincidence inevitable..." Fuuta mused.

"Including these examples, these kinds of coincidences do not occur often." Tetsuya pointed out.

"However, these coincidences happen with unnatural frequency during the development of Boxes." Hibari added.

"What's going on then?" Lal Mirch asked the question in everyone's minds.

"That is what we're investigating." Tetsuya supplied.

"The more we discover, the more the mystery thickens." Hibari admitted. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." he started. "Entertain me tomorrow too. And remember this: the Sky Flame can open any kind of Box, but it is not able to draw out all the power that other attributes can."

With a squeal, Hibari's Cloud Hedgehog engulfed Tsuna's porcupine, before shrinking and returning to its Box. "No reason to be disappointed. I hear that Sky Boxes exist too."

"Hey," Yamamoto stated, walking out of the lift as Hibari, Ami and Tetsuya prepared to head off. "Have you seen the kid?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi..." Hibari walked past. "Perhaps."

"Over there." Ami thumbed backwards.

* * *

><p>In the Hibari couple's room...<p>

"Sore?" the now kimono-clad Ami joked, bringing in Hibari's yukata as the Cloud Guardian undressed.

"Shut up." Hibari muttered.

"Hey, I warned you about using Roll's needled sphere form with a low-leveled Ring." Ami reminded. "Sit." she instructed, the herbal muscle relaxant ointment warmed between her palms. "You men, are impossible." she massaged the salve onto her husband's shoulders and back. "Really makes _me_ wonder why I married you in the first place." she slapped on the medicated plaster.

"Hm..." Hibari turned to face his wife and nuzzled her neck, his upper cuspid tooth skimming across her skin.

Ami yelped in surprise, the cardboard box of plasters dropping on the floor. "Kyoya..." she hissed, Hibari pulling her kimono and bra strap off with his teeth as he lowered her onto the mat. "Not..." she bit back a yap when Hibari bit her exposed collarbone.

"You asked for it." Hibari growled, his eyes darkened in lust and wanton as he stripped his wife.

"Always knew you couldn't resist me." Ami grinned, activating the silencing wards.

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

A naked Ami smiled contently as she felt Hibari pressed up against her backside. Despite it being their second time, they gotten into a much better rhythm compared to the previous night and much to Ami's delight, her husband had a high libido; which led to two more rounds of lovemaking.

_Guess Dino was right, it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. _Hibari thought as he trailed one hand along Ami's curves. _Not that I'm complaining. _He smiled to himself as he pulled Ami close to him, smelling her scent, which not surprisingly, smelled like fresh water lily.

"Ara... such a bad boy, Kyo-kun," Ami cooed as she turned around, a feral smile on her usual demure face. "You want to have another go?"

"As much as I want to," Hibari yawned, "I'm drained. But I'm happy that you're with me," he stated as he pulled her closer, her chest pressed up against his own. He laid on his back, allowing Ami to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Tetsuya would be wondering where we were." Ami pointed out.

"Let him." Hibari yawned again, causing Ami to chuckle at his proclaim.

The ice wielder knew that the other girls would have a field day once they found out. But she really didn't care. _I wonder if Fuuta and Hotaru did it already._ Was the last thought she had before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. Arc 2: Rushing Into The Last Night

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 5: Rushing Into The Last Night

* * *

><p>Time passes, in the Hibari base's main hall...<p>

"Kyo-san, Ami-san," Tetsuya interrupted. "It seems that we have two unscheduled visitors."

"Yooo!" Ryohei declared, sliding the door open and announcing the Sasagawas' arrival. "Are you in there, Hibari?"

"Please don't barge in like that." Tetsuya pleaded as Ryohei strode in.

"It's fine," Ryohei assured. "Don't so uptight. We're good friends with the Hibaris anyway."

"Tetsuya," Ami looked over her husband's shoulder. "Go get the aspirin. If this is going to turn out like always..."

"Right." Tetsuya nodded and backed off.

"I heard that you were here." Hibari stated. "To inform me about Sawada Tsunayoshi's decision."

"I thought you would say that." Ryohei remarked. "It's just that Rei-chan hasn't had the chance to meet up with Ami."

"You just want to meet up with Hibari." Rei gave her husband a smirk. "So, stop using me as an excuse."

"Well, that too." Ryohei grinned. "Besides, we're both schoolmates from Namimori Middle School." he pulled out a sake bottle. "Hence I was thinking of celebrating this meeting with a few drinks."

Ami looked at Rei, "Please tell me he didn't just say what I think he said." she pleaded.

"He did." Rei sighed.

"I don't drink." Hibari refused flat-out.

"What did you say?" Ryohei snapped. "Idiot! I went all through the trouble of bringing good sake here!"

"No offense Ryohei," Ami started. "Kyo-kun doesn't have a high tolerance of alcohol. I should know." she gave her husband a side-glance.

"Oh, I see." Ryohei remarked. "I guess you're still a kid then, Hibari."

"It's not that I can't drink." Hibari refuted his wife's statement. "I just choose not to. Do you not understand Japanese very well?"

"What did you say?" Ryohei exploded. "You bastard! You still haven't changed? I'm going to beat you TO THE EXTREME!"

"You haven't changed either." Hibari added.

"What?" Ryohei growled.

"Ryohei..." Rei gave the man she married a 'shut-up-or-else' glare. "We've just met up with the Sawada of 10 years ago." she informed the Hibari couple. "We came to see if you've assessed if Sawada has the determination to carry out this operation through."

"So all that talk about celebrating with sake was just an excuse?" Hibari snorted. "To ask about this?"

"Is that wrong?" Ryohei muttered.

"I suppose it's impossible if we're talking about the herbivore of 10 years ago." Hibari admitted. "But, I have a hunch I will not let them disrupt the peace of this world."

"I see," Ryohei nodded. "Then I guess we can pray and hope for the best."

"That only applies to you and the rest." Hibari pointed out. "Since I act on my own free will."

"Come again?" Ryohei retorted. "You bastard! You're still talking like this, even in this situation!"

_It's going to be one of those days._ The two women sighed.

* * *

><p>After the Sasagawas left...<p>

"Kyo-kun..." Ami snuggled into her husband. "Chrome..."

"Leave her to me." Hibari assured.

* * *

><p>Time passes, in the infirmary...<p>

"You're in my way." Hibari pushed Tsuna aside "It'd be troublesome if you dead." he lifted Chrome.

After Tetsuya led Tsuna out, Hibari took Chrome's hand. "You have the Vongola Ring. Have you ever wondered why Rokudo Mukuro gave you the ring; why my wife took you under her wing? You only need to draw out a little power of the ring to survive. You don't want to die yet, do you?"

Igniting the Mist Ring, Chrome flooded the room with fog, sustaining her organs via her own illusions.

* * *

><p>A day before the battle...<p>

"It's been awhile." Ryohei noted, putting down his tea cup. "Hibari, we grown-ups finally get to fight."

"No, thanks." Hibari flat-out refused.

"What do you mean?" Ryohei exploded, only to be held back by Tetsuya. "Let go of me! This man hasn't matured at all since Middle School."

"It was never my goal to team up with any of you." Hibari reminded.

"Lal Mirch, what would you do tomorrow?" Rei asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Of course I'll go." Lal Mirch confirmed.

"We need everyone here for tomorrow." Ryohei argued. "Don't be so reckless. Think of your condition. Even the kid said it might be better not to head out, also you are still thinking about Colonnello."

"Mind your own business." Lal Mirch retorted. "I can do it."

"If you want to die, then die." Hibari shot back.

"Oh, Kyo-kun..." Ami sighed.

"Hibari!" Ryohei exploded. "How can you be so ruthless?"

"I see everyone's excited." Reborn emerged from the side door. "You called me here for that, right Hibari? How is it, Kusakabe?" he asked, once he settled down. "The simulation for tomorrow's raid is finished, right? That is the reason I was called here, right?"

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed. "The hyper computer has calculated the success rate of tomorrow's fight. We estimated the number of people judging from the scale of the enemy's facilities. Taking the average fighting ability of the Milliefiore into account, combined with other significant factors, the result of the calculation, the percentage is 0.0024%. This includes Lal Mirch's fighting power. If you consider the correction made based on other major factors, our situation is bad, no matter how you look at it."

"Well, that's the way it is." Reborn remarked.

"Guess we can exclude the Varia from this, then." Ami voiced.

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed. "I heard that the Varia won't carry out a mission unless the success rate is over 90%. That's their standard in keeping the renowned Varia quality."

"That's what it's like for professionals." Reborn concurred. "Certainly in the priority, no chances are taken."

"An estimate that says we're bound to fail unless a miracle happens." Lal Mirch snorted. "Please don't tell Sawada and the others about it or they'll lose their motivation."

"Even if we shock them about this now, there won't be any other options." Ryohei agreed.

"So this means the calculations don't matter." Reborn concluded, shocking just about everyone, but Hibari who calmly sipped the tea his wife had prepared. "If they were pros, then those calculations would matter. But I think it's dumb to jump on those calculations with them growing stronger. The same goes for the two of you, or am I wrong?" he eyed the two Planet Guardians.

Ami and Rei looked at each other, "Nothing gets past you, does it, Reborn?" Rei smiled in resignation.

* * *

><p>After the meeting...<p>

"What did the infant mean?" Hibari asked his wife.

"You'll see." Ami smiled, kissing him on the nose.

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

"It's finally time." Ryohei took a sip from his sake cup. "Don't die, Hibari."

"You should be worrying about yourself." Hibari cautioned.

"Of course!" Ryohei retorted. "I''ll beat them..."

"Ryohei, indoor voice." Rei chided.

"Sorry." Ryohei muttered.

"They're going to be okay, right?" Ami posted the question.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. Arc 2: Operation Start

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 6: Operation Start

* * *

><p>"The cat was drunk and wandered to our place." Hibari returned Uri to the group.<p>

"Hibari," Tsuna blinked. "And Gokudera's cat?"

"I was sure I put him back to the box!" Gokudera exclaimed. "What are you doing, Uri?"

"Uri?" Tsuna echoed.

"That's what I named him." Gokudera replied as the feline jumped into its owner's arms, scratching him.

"Be quiet." Hibari warned. "You do know the consequences of disrupting discipline?"

"Kyo-kun, get back to bed." Ami yawned. "I miss my favorite pillow."

"Wait a minute, Hibari." Gokudera voiced as Hibari returned to his wife. "I'll repay this debt."

"I'm not holding my breath, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari remarked.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Remind me to rip Giannini a new one after this." Ami muttered. "So, how long do you think it'd take them to realize this is a trap?" she grinned at her husband.

Hibari smirked. "I give them five minutes."

"I give them three." Ami returned his smirk.

"What?" one of the Black Spell squads exclaimed, when they found the hole they had dug was covered with crisscross Cloud Flame pipes. "What just happened?"

"It seems like we caught you." Hibari declared, dropping the transmitter to the ground, his twin toufas blazing with his Cloud Flames. "Only the weak flock together in packs. I'll bite you all to death. Like cornered rats."

"It's a trap!" the squad leader realized. "Vongola!"

"No, I'm not with Vongola." Hibari corrected.

"I won't let you off easily for this." the squad leader promised and lit up his Storm Flame ring.

"I as well," another squad member agreed. "I'll defeat you quickly." his Thunder Flame ring crackling.

"Do they _seriously_ think they have a chance?" Ami deathpanned.

"We don't have time to play with you." Hibari stated and sent two of his Cloud Hedgehogs in.

Both Rolls expanded, spearing the unfortunate squad with their spikes.

"What just happened?" the squad leader wondered as the hedgehogs retracted their spikes. "It can't be!" he looked at his fallen squad. "He took out the first group so quickly. What power this guy has."

"Eh, congrats on staying alive." Hibari scoffed. "Then, I'll show you some more of my strength." he retracted his pipes and jumped down, with his wife in tow and the pipe reconnecting seconds later.

"They're only two people." the Black Spell squad leader declared. "They can't stop all of us. All attack at the same time. Now!" he ordered as th squad summoned their weapons.

"Shall we?" Ami gave her husband a grin as she flipped her twin fans open and the husband-wife pair sprung into action.

"That was..." one of the Black Spells squad members was stunned when Hibari defeated one of heir comrades easily and Ami took down an entire line of White Spell and Black Spell soldiers with her 'Multiple Water Whips' and 'Water Bullets'.

"Okay, last one." Ami stated plainly as the couple cornered the White Spell squad leader.

"I'll do it." the squad leader activated his Thunder Box Weapon. "Go, Speedy Flying Beast!" he sent his praying mantis out. "Electric Mantis!"

"Some people never learn." Ami shook her head when Hibari countered the insect with Roll the Cloud Hedgehog overpowering the mantis and knocking the White Spell squad leader unconscious.

"The fun hasn't ended yet." Hibari smirked at his wife.

"Only you, Kyo-kun." Ami grinned as the couple readied for another fight. "Okay, either the Milliefiore are getting rusty or they are desperate." she muttered after the couple took down the remaining squad. "_Seriously_, is this what they call _elite_?"

"It's the Fantoma!" one of the surviving Spell members remarked, Hibari leapt away to dodge the pending attack. "The special unit, Fantoma, has arrived. Now victory is ours."

"You used the underground station that was under construction, huh?" Hibari mused. "I see. So, who's first?"

"All at once? Oh goody." Ami let out a maniacal grin as she switched to her assassin persona. "I was getting bored."

"Just as well," Hibari shrugged. "I hate crowds anyway. You seem to be a bit different from the previous lot." he noted, dodging the Flame darts. "But, the end results would be the same." his Cloud Flame-powered toufa met with the enemy's Sun Flame-powered sword. "I'll bite you all to death." and slammed his other toufa into the enemy's stomach.

"You're having too much fun, Kyo-kun." Ami pouted, having dispatched the rest of the Spell squad with her 'Iceberg Spikes'.

"Pot, kettle, black." Hibari smirked. "You can't talk."

"Right." Ami grinned. "Let's finish this."

"Agreed." Hibari nodded and the pair fought their way through the subway tunnel.

"You should have just let me 'Waterspout' these idiots." Ami muttered once Hibari knocked down another team of Fantoma.

"Now _that_ would be overkill, Nymph." Hibari smirked. "How much beating does it take for you to learn?" he sighed as the Fantoma stood back.

"Captain Nicola." one of the remaining Black Spells greeted the squad captain.

"What's the progress of the battle?" the White Spell captain questioned. "What are you wasting time on?" he barked, annoyed by the couple's smirks. "Struggling miserably against two opponents? Finish it off already."

"Very well then." Hibari ignited his Cloud Flame ring. "I shall clean them up." and released Roll.

"Normally I would say something about you being stupid," Ami remarked as her husband's ring shattered. "But you, my dear," she glared at Hibari as the tunnel caved in. "Have a death wish. If we survive this, I'll have Hotaru pull her 'Kill and Revive' combo on you."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Arc 2: The Strongest Vs The Strongest

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 7: The Strongest Vs The Strongest

* * *

><p>In the Milliefiore base...<p>

Hibari's hedgehog broke through the wall before Genkishi could deliver the finishing blow on Yamamoto. "Ah you," Hibari started. "How convenient. The white round device should be right up ahead, huh?" he asked, his Flame ring shattering. "I'll ask you once more. Is the round, white device ahead?"

"Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya, huh?" Genkishi mused. "And the Water Goddess, Hibari Ami." There is no need for me to answer your question." he added. "Because you're about to be buried here." he activated his Box Illusion.

"Uh oh..." Ami muttered as the illusion manifested, knowing just _how much_ her husband hated illusions. _This could end badly._ She mused.

"It looks like you're a Mist Illusionist." Hibari noted, returning Roll into its Box. "I don't hold a grudge against you personally, however I hate illusionists. Therefore, I want to make you bow at my feet." he slipped on another replacement ring.

"Hibari Kyoya." Genkishi started. "Rumor has it that you're the strongest Vongola Guardian. I'll see for myself if that's the truth or not."

"I'll go check on Yamamoto and Lal Mirch." Ami told her husband. "Just don't go overboard."

_Something is coming._ Hibari's senses went on high alert after his wife pulled a 'Body Flicker' and teleported to where Yamamoto and Lal Mirch laid.

"Being able to guard against an unseen attack," Genkishi was impressed when Hibari leapt into the air to avoid the attack and used Roll as a shield. "A coincidence?" igniting his Mist Ring, he charged in, seemingly vanishing in mid-charge, only to have Hibari block off his pending attack with his toufa. _He can see me?_ The Mist Milliefiore wondered.

"I've learnt a lot about illusions," Hibari stated. "Since I hate them so much." and sent the enlarged Roll flying towards Genkishi.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that explains a whole lot why he wanted me to use illusions during our spars.<em> Ami mused. "And there goes another ring." she sighed when Hibari's ring scattered.

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Hibari told his Box Weapon.<p>

"I see." Genkishi noted, having sliced his way out of Roll. "You're good. You could prove to be a worthy rival."

"I wonder about that." Hibari remarked. "You can't become a worthy rival that easily." and recalled his Box Weapon. "Are you even qualified for that? We'll see after I've undone your Mist illusion." and sent two of his Cloud Hedgehogs out. "Your illusions uses the imagination in the mind to make it appear in real life." he charged in. "What if my attacks were to pressure you enough to break your concentration?" he used Roll's scattered pieces as footholds to reach the hanging Milliefiore and the two decked it out in mid-air.

* * *

><p>"Mirch, you alright?" Ami looked over at the Arcobaleno.<p>

"I'll be," Lal Mirch assured. "Just take care of Yamamoto."

"Gotcha." Ami gave a a nod and flipped the swordsman over. "Mako better appreciate this. Water Star: Spirit Oasis," she summoned a glittering watery blue star-shaped compact. "Divinity Healing Waters." she formed an orb of the compact's water and pressed it into Yamamoto's body, the curative waters mending the Rain Guardian's wounds, external _and_ internal.

* * *

><p>"It seems it's starting to fall apart." Hibari looked up at the cracks around the roots. "This is your Box Weapon. Snails?" he looked carefully.<p>

"Those are Spetto Nudibranchi." Genkishi supplied. "You're the first to see its true form. And the last human who ever will." at that, the snails changed course and headed straight for Hibari.

Putting on another ring, Hibari jumped back to dodge the assault. _So, the snails that conjure the illusions can act as weapons as well._

"I get it." Genkishi stated after Hibari recalled his two Box Weapons. "You're using the ring's flame to act as a radar. By emitting the Cloud's flames as weak heat to the surroundings, you used the reflected vibrations to detect the position of the unseen Spetto Nudibranchi."

_I've only got two C-rank and one D-rank ring left._ Hibari mused as his ring shattered. _I'll use that then._

"But now that I've uncovered the trick, I have nothing to fear." Genkishi declared. "I'll just have to overcome it."

"No," Hibari corrected. "That won't be necessary. I'll bring you into a world you've never seen before." and slipped on his last three rings. "I'll bite you to death. Here I go." he ignited his remaining rings.

_Using three Cloud rings at once?_ Genkishi was confused. _What is he trying to do? Forcing all three rings in... the Box will definitely..._

"It's difficult to inject a large amount of Flames into the Box without killing it." Hibari admitted. "Reverse Needle Sphere." he expanded Roll just as Hibird fluttered out of his pocket.

"What?" Genkishi was stunned. _Spetto Nudibranchi is being pushed away? Not only the Spetto Nudibranchi, but the illusionary forest as well._ He noticed that the forest had vanished.

"Within this space, all Box Weapons are negated." Hibari informed.

"You," Genkishi demanded. "What have you done?"

"It's a completely isolated space, excluding everything, except the combatants themselves." Hibari explained. "That's what the Reverse Needle Sphere is. It's useless." he added. "It's because the highly condensed Cloud Flames that I used to create this dome, is unbreakable. Such things won't be able to shatter the wall. It's the same from the inside. If you don't turn your back on me long enough to focus your strength breaking it, you won't be able to escape."

"I see." Genkishi noted. "So this is how you sealed the Spetto Nudibranchi's illusions eh?"

"Not only that," Hibari reclaimed his toufas.

_My breathing..._ Genkishi realized.

"In order to create the Needle Sphere, a large amount of oxygen was consumed by the Cloud Flames." Hibari added. "And in order to maintain the sphere, oxygen is consumed rapidly."

"Surrounded by spikes on all sides," Genkishi remarked. "A death match where the oxygen is rapidly running out, huh?"

* * *

><p>Ami blinked as the canary landed on her shoulder. "Don't tell me..." she turned to the battle to see the Reverse Needle Sphere activated. "Kyoya..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's finish this quickly, shall we?" Hibari posted the challenge. "I'm on a tight schedule."<p>

"Don't lie." Genkishi chided. "Did you think I wouldn't notice, while I watched you fight? This space was just created to compensate for your lack of rings. When you ran out of rings, a battle between Box Weapons would be a disadvantage to you. To prevent that, you used all of your remaining rings to turn this battle into a physical fight. Which means you must be very confident in your combat skills. Very well. However, you're not the only one with confidence here. It seems you've mistaken Spetto Nudibranchi's illusions as something to compensate for my poor sword skills. Rather, it's something to hide my overwhelming power with the sword."

"In other words, I'm about to witness your true might." Hibari concluded.

"The same goes for you." Genkishi returned and the two resumed their fight. "Secret Technique: Four Swords." he sliced off Hibari's hair.

_His legs..._ Hibari mused, fighting back.

"If you block the swords on my hands, there are still the ones on my legs." Genkishi reminded as Hibari defended himself. "Block the ones on my legs, and the swords on my hands will continue to attack. It's impossible for you to block all my swords at once. That's the Secret Technique: Four Swords."

"Sorry, but I have no interest in acrobatics." Hibari retorted.

"I'll silence you for eternity." Genkishi promised and struck, forcing Hibari to the wall. _He actually used the impact from my attack to escape._ He mused. _This man..._

"Impressive." Hibari noted.

"I must admire your combat skills." Genkishi stated. "But the next one won't miss."

"I can't wait." Hibari returned. "You can' hit me." he taunted, dodging yet another strike. "Here I come then." he smirked.

"I wont' let you." Genkishi swore and closed in. _As I thought,_ he thought as toufa and sword clashed. _What a fearsome man._ He noted, Hibari having deflected his metal razors. _His combat skills is in par with mine. But, I can't understand._

"Your breathing is getting pretty messed up." Hibari mocked.

"How can you still be smiling?" Genkishi demanded. "That Reverse Needle Sphere might be able to seal off Box Weapons but not the power of the rings. You should know the difference in power between one who holds a ring and one who doesn't. By now, you should've realized our combat skills are evenly matched. Without a ring, you have no chance at victory. So why are you smiling?"

"Indeed you're stronger than I expected." Hibari admitted. "In the end, I've gone completely off schedule."

_Schedule?_ Genkishi echoed.

"But still, I'm quite satisfied." Hibari added. "It's been a long time since I've encountered a prey that made me want to tear them into pieces. If I had a powerful ring right now, I'd have no complaints."

_Does he still have a trump card to play?_ Genkishi wondered. _No. He has nothing left. _"Very well. I shall rid you without mercy." and the two charged at each other. "If I gather up soft Mist Flames into a single point, even cutting through solid metal is nothing." he declared, having cut off a portion of Hibari's toufa.

"I know." Hibari remarked.

_Something is weird._ Genkishi frowned. "I don't like it. I'll make it so you can never smile again. Taste the edges of my blades." he closed in. "Your life will be put to an end the moment those toufas are gone." he continued cutting off parts of Hibari's toufas.

"Sounds great." Hibari smirked.

"Are you seeking death?" Genkishi growled.

"Why would I?" Hibari retorted. "You're the one who's getting bitten to death."

_You're in no position to say that._ Genkishi's blades came in for the finish. _Got him!_ Hibari was finally disarmed of his weapons.

"I'm so jealous." Hibari grinned.

_Jealous?_ Genkishi echoed. _What is this man talking about? Why is there no fear in his eyes?_ Unnerved, he jumped back. _Who is this man? _"Die!" he closed in.

_I'll leave it to you._ Hibari mused, as Genkishi's blades cut through. _Nymph, I'm sorry._

Without Hibari to support the sphere, the spiked orb crumbled.

* * *

><p>"Go." Ami told the bird on her shoulder and the canary flew off. <em>All according to plan ne, Kyoya?<em>

* * *

><p><em>I killed him.<em> Genkishi was certain. _With this, the Vongola is finished. Hibari's bird, huh?_ He heard Hibird singing. The bird then landed on the younger Hibari's finger.

"What a drag." Hibari sat up.

"You are..." Genkishi was on the alert.

"Who are you?" Hibari demanded. "Do you know what will happen to someone who disturbs my sleep _and_ my alone time with my girl?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. Interlude: Back In Present Times

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic and a short break from the 'Future Arc'. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 8: Back In Present Times...

* * *

><p>In the Namimori reception office...<p>

One Hibari Kyoya was droning on his paperwork when the Namimori anthem sounded, indicating he had a message: Rooftop. Lunch.

Hibari gave the wall clock a glance, smirked and bolted out.

* * *

><p>On the rooftop...<p>

"I see your speed has improved." Ami chuckled when the door flung open.

"Oh, shut up." the flushed Hibari muttered, looking up at his grinning girlfriend.

"Here." Ami dropped the bento box into his hands before jumping down.

Hibari watched as Hibird landed on Ami's finger.

"Please tell me you named him." Ami gave her boyfriend a look.

"Hibird." was the perfect's scuff reply.

Ami snorted, "Very creative, Kyoya." and turned to the canary. "Eat up Hibird." she held out a sunflower seed to Hibird. Hibird pecked the sunflower seed swiftly, breaking it into little pieces. He began eating the bits of sunflower seeds one by one. Ami chuckled, "Good Hibird!" she cooed like an overprotective mother, "Kyoya is very proud of you. Aren't you Kyoya?" she gave her soulmate an bemused grin to which Hibari returned an annoyed look at her.

"Paperwork's a drag." the narcoleptic head perfect muttered after lunch, using his girlfriend's lap as a pillow.

"And where have I heard that before?" Ami chuckled.

Hibari's response: a sharp glare at his soulmate which sent Ami into more chortles.

"Love you too, Kyoya." Ami smiled, before squealing a second later when Hibari picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his office to do more... intimate stuff.

* * *

><p>In the Namimori reception office...<p>

"Don't you have paperwork?" Ami quirked a brow at the raven as he locked the door.

"That," Hibari smirked. "Can come later. Now, where were we?", causing Ami to eep when she saw his feral expression and knowing _very well_ where this would lead to.

"Kyoya!" Ami shrieked, feeling the nibble on her neck after the heated make out session. "Did you just _bite_ me?"

"Nope." the skylark's eyes twinkled.

"Liar!" Ami's outburst turned into a moan when Hibari licked the bite mark. "Kyo..." she bit back a hiss as Hibari proceeded to nuzzle off her battle suit top with his nose. A sudden flash came over her as an unwanted memory passed through her mind when she felt Hibari's breath on her skin . "NO!" she pushed the Cloud Guardian off her, her eyes widening in fear. Not giving Hibari any time to argue, she pulled a 'Body Flicker'.

_What the hell?_ the extremely bewildered and shell-shocked head perfect wondered, confused at her sudden rejection. _Was that..._ he frowned. _Fear?_

* * *

><p>Under the oak tree...<p>

_That was too close._ Ami breathed heavily, trying to calm her mind down and sealed the unwanted memory into the back of her brain. It had been the only mission the SATS had failed, quite miserably, and all because of a certain blond, power-hungry traitoress who sold the entire team out so that she could claim their powers for herself. _Good thing that did the pig-tailed wretch._ She snorted. She herself had gotten the worst end of the stick in that bargain, spending three torturous weeks in the enemy's dungeon cell before the girls busted her out. She was never the same after that; though the physical wounds had healed, the mental trauma on the other hand... _I'm sorry, Kyoya._

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

The other girls had sensed Ami's mental distress and the three pulled a 'Body Flicker' and teleported to where the ice wielder was.

* * *

><p>Under the oak tree...<p>

"Ames, what happened?" Makoto asked, being the first to arrive.

"We sensed you." Rei supplied, arriving with Minako.

"I'm fine." Ami gave her sisters a weak smile.

"No, you're not." Minako insisted. "Did Hibari..."

"No, it's not Kyoya." Ami breathed. "My fault."

The three girls gave her an 'explain' look.

"We were..." Ami flushed. "Making out. When Kyoya was about to go further, I freaked and ran."

"And all because of that witch." Rei sneered.

"I love him, but..." Ami looked up.

"Oh Ames, we're sorry." Makoto pulled the shivering girl into a hug.

"If we had gotten you out sooner, this won't have happened." Minako agreed.

"Worried Cloud Guardian at 8 o'clock." Rei muttered.

"How the heck did he find you?" Minako looked at Ami amused.

"This is _our_ tree." Ami reminded.

"Right." Makoto nodded and the three 'Body Flickered' off to give the couple time to reconnect.

"Thanks a lot, you three." Ami muttered.

"What the hell _was_ that?" Hibari glared.

"Long story." Ami sighed. "And..."

"You aren't ready to tell me." Hibari concluded, sighing. "All right, I'll wait." he pulled her into a hug. "Until you feel you're ready."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. Arc 2: The Disciplinary Committee Leader

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic and I return to the 'Future Arc'. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 9: Here Comes The Leader of the Disciplinary Committee

* * *

><p><em>That's... <em>Genkishi gaped. _Hibari Kyoya from ten years ago. What's going on here? Hibari Kyoya possess mist waves, allowing him the use of the Ring of Mist, but he shouldn't be able to conjure up such an illusion. Falling for an illusion means losing control of your perceptions. I would never be fooled by such a thing. Which means... the real Hibari Kyoya from ten years ago. So this is the time travel I've heard so much about. But it couldn't..._ he stopped himself. _Could the current Hibari have known that this would happen? Even so, the Vongola shouldn't be able to initiate time travel._

"Wow." Hibari muttered. "What kind of trick is this? I believe I was just taking a nap on my school's roof. Hey, pal. In Namimori, those eyebrows would violate school regulations."

"This is..." Genkishi hissed.

"Oh well." Hibari shrugged. "Anyway," he looked around. "Why is our school's missing student lying unconscious here?"

"I defeated Yamamoto Takeshi." Genkishi replied.

"You did?" Hibari echoed. "That simplifies things. Your actions can be considered an attack on Namimori. Therefore, I will dole out the appropriate punishment."

_This man knows nothing of this time._ Genkishi mused. _Am I over-analyzing the situation by assuming that Hibari Kyoya knowingly brought this past version of himself here? But this.. I'm in luck._ He tightened his hold on his blades, eying the Cloud Vongola Ring.

"Here I go." Hibari charged.

Genkishi's strike threw the teen off, sending him crashing into the debris. "You may be Hibari Kyoya, but a mere child is no match for me." the Mist Milliefiore declared.

Hibari got back to his feet and attacked, only to be hit back by Genkishi.

"It's finished." the Mist Milliefiore stated.

"You're not taking me seriously if you intend to defeat me with the hilt instead of the blade." Hibari got back up.

_I'm positive that should've cracked his skull open_ Genkishi frowned. _That blow was infused with Mist Flames. It would be impossible for him to withstand a direct hit. The Ring's Flames?_ He realized. _This man just arrived from ten years ago and he can already use the Vongola Ring? No, the power of the Ring had just been discovered ten years ago. Only a select few within the Mafia would have been aware._ "You know how to fight in this time?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari asked.

"Well, have you ever seen this before?" Genkishi showed his Box.

"A music box?" Hibari retorted.

_Seems I did hold back too much in that attack._ Genkishi mused. "In that case," he released his Mist Illusion. "I'll have to use overwhelming force. This is a vision to make it easier for you to understand your current situation. You're surrounded by hundreds of guided missiles. In addition..."

_They disappeared?_ Hibari gaped when the missiles vanished into thin air.

"My Box Weapon can conceal itself and become an illusion within the mist." Genkishi supplied. "A grown-up version of yourself could fight this off because of his experience, but you don't have that. You're ten years too young to fight me. Farewell, Hibari Kyoya."

"This is..." Hibari looked up to find himself shielded by Gokudera's CAI System.

"Heh, I returned the favor." the Storm Guardian snorted. "But I guess you wouldn't know about it."

"Lambo has arrived." Lambo declared.

"Kyo-san." Kusakabe voiced, having brought the injured Ryohei in. "The ten-year younger version..."

"Backup, huh?" Genkishi mused. "Fools who've barely escaped death won't be any help."

"Bastard!" Gokudera snapped. "Who're you calling fools..."

"Gokudera." Kusakabe gasped when the Storm Guardian passed out. "Chrome!" he looked over at the weakened Mist Guardian. "Lal Mirch... Yamamoto as well..." _Kyo-san has switched with his past self. Plus, we're against one of the Six Funeral Wreaths, Phantom Knight. The worse-case scenario..._

"Water Star: Spirit Oasis," came Ami's chant as her Water Star amulet shot before the wounded group, creating a barrier with its power. "Divinity Shower!"

"Ami-san..." Kusakabe looked over at his boss' wife. _So, that's her new power..._ he mused as the healing shower waters cascaded upon the wounded party. "Kyo-san!" he called. "Use the Ring's Flames! Fight back with your Boxes."

"The Ring's Flames?" Hibari echoed. "Boxes?"

"It's futile." Genkishi snorted.

"That's right." Kusakabe replied. "The Ring's Flames." _if he can shoot out a few flames, start up the mobile block. It should be better than nothing. It's a gamble we'll have to take. Please..._ he pleaded. _Let a few Flames come out._

"I don't know what these boxes are," Hibari admitted. "But, as for the Ring's Flames, I'm reminded of what the irritating bronco said."

_Bronco..._ Kusakabe wondered.

Ami just snorted, "Only _you_ would call Dino and be able to get away with it."

"He prattled on about how the Ring's Flames would be instrumental in the battles to come." Hibari turned his attention back to his opponent.

_Such strength!_ Kusakabe was shocked when Hibari ignited his Vongola Ring.

"There was no need for you people to come." Hibari stated.

_The Ring's Flames..._ Genkishi thought.

"Incredible, aren't they?" Ami smiled. "He's amazing, whether it's ten years before or ten years later. But even after a hit from his destructive waves, it continues to burn without shattering. That's a Vongola Ring over Rank A. Kyoya, the boxes." she called. "Focus the Flames near your feet."

"When did you start giving me orders, woman?" Hibari questioned.

"Ever since you learnt a _long time_ _ago_ _never_ to argue with me." Ami smirked. "Dammit Kyoya, focus!" she barked.

"Behind you!" Chrome warned, awakened by Mukuro.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe gasped when the attack hit.

_That's the 10__th__ Generation Mist Illusionist._ Genkishi recognized the Mist Guardian. _She's better than I expected if she can detect the invisible Spetto Nudibranchi._

"Chrome!" Kusakabe hurried over when Chrome passed out.

"You're rather fortunate to be saved by your comrades twice." Genkishi noted. "But your luck is..."

"Comrades?" Hibari echoed. "What comrades?"

"The Flames are growing." Kusakabe gasped when Hibari's Cloud Flames flared. _This person is truly gifted._

"It's just as the bronco said." Hibari remarked. "Increasing the size of the Flames requires..."

_So Dino did tell Kyo-san about the Ring's Flames ten years ago._ Kusakabe mused. _You need 'resolve' to light the Flames._

"Irritation." Hibari finished his sentence.

_That's wrong!_ Kusakabe gaped. _But the Flames are increasing in size._

"Tetsuya, for my Kyo-kun," Ami snorted. "Resolve and irritation are the same thing. And Kyo-kun," she smirked. "Who hates crowds, feels humiliated after being saved by Gokudera and Chrome, so his irritation is at its peak."

"Woman," Hibari picked up the box. "I'll defeat the swordsman first after all. I'll trust your advice."

_That's the original Cloud Hedgehog Box._ Kusakabe realized.

"I've seen how it's done." Hibari remarked.

_I've never seen that much Flame poured into the Cloud Hedgehog._ Kusakabe looked on. _What will happen now?_

"He certainly doesn't know the word 'restrain'." Ami mused when Hibari released the Cloud Hedgehog.

"That's..." Genkishi looked down at the swirling purple orb.

_That's..._ Kusakabe mused when the hedgehog manifested. _Kyo-san's original Cloud Hedgehog. But... what is this..._ he wondered.

"Damn," Ami muttered. "Roll's drunk."

_Could it have a hard time digesting the incredible amount of Flames?_ Kusakabe wondered. _It can't be! Our last ray of hope..._

Hibari knelt down and offered a hand to the hedgehog, which accidentally stabbed the teen's hand.

"Uh oh..." Ami muttered, _already_ knowing what was about to happen.

"This is..." Hibari leapt back when the frantic Roll started multiplying

_What proliferating speed._ Genkishi mused as he fought against the manifolding Hedgehogs.

"This souped-up proliferation is the result of its rampage." Kusakabe realized. "The mental shock from stabbing its master and the unprecedented amount of Flames injected, have left it unable to control its proliferation abilities. This is bad. At this rate, we'll be crushed too."

"Tetsuya, get out of here." Ami instructed.

"Ami-san, what do you intend to do?" Kusakabe asked.

"Damage control." Ami replied. "If we can find the real Roll and calm him down, then perhaps..." with Kusakabe and the others out of the way, she shot up into the air. "Inari!" she pulled out a summoning rune.

The nine-tailed fox looked at her mistress.

"Find the real Roll." Ami ordered.

With a bark, the kitsune melted into water and dissolved into the cracks below.

_We have to hurry._ Ami mused.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe blinked when Hibari jumped on top of one of the hedgehogs.

"You're still around, Vice-Chairman?" Hibari questioned. "Get out of here."

"Kyo-san, where are you going?" Kusakabe asked when Hibari leapt off. "Ami-san has already..."

"I haven't returned the favor to the round eyebrow guy with funny techniques." Hibari retorted.

"Don't be reckless!" Kusakabe warned. "It's impossible for you to defeat him under these circumstances." he cautioned after Hibari was blocked off by an expanding hedgehog. _Even if you assume the best, the current Kyo-san cannot beat the Phantom Knight._

"Exit route found!" I-pin informed, one of the hedgehog's spikes having broke through the wall.

"Okay, we'll go that way." Kusakabe agreed.

"I owe this man one." Hibari stated, having picked up Gokudera.

"And we found Roll." Ami supplied upon landing, the Cloud Hedgehog asleep in a watery bubble.

* * *

><p>"I never expected to run away like a scared little mouse." Hibari muttered, carrying Gokudera and Ryohei.<p>

"They can no longer fight." Kusakabe supplied. "Worse case, we'll have to take them and escape."

"Oh no!" I-pin whined when the shutter door slammed shut.

"What?" Kusakabe looked back when the back door slid shut. "The entrance too?" The walls are closing in." he stepped back. "We're going to be crushed."

"This has trap written all over it." Ami muttered.

"That's true." Kusakabe agreed. "Gokudera said this base is mobile and that Irie Shoichi can move rooms around at will. This must be what he meant. Kyo-san, do you have any other Box Weapons?"

"No, I'm out." Hibari replied.

"And this little guy," Ami looked over at the napping Roll. "Is out of commission. Kyoya..." she gaped when Hibari dropped Gokudera and Ryohei and ignited his Cloud Flames, along with his toufas. "A wall of nanocomposite armor that can withstand Deathpenetration Flames." she realized when Hibari's toufa barely made a dent on the wall. "This is seriously going to suck."

"It's no use." Kusakabe was backed into the wall. "There's nowhere to..." _So, this is it..._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. Arc 2: Arrival

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 10: Arrival

* * *

><p>"Wait." Irie voiced. "I didn't expect you to defeat the Phantom Knight. That was beyond any calculations I made, Sawada Tsunayoshi."<p>

"Shoichi..." Spanner blinked.

"Irie Shoichi!" Tsuna powered up.

"Wait a moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi." the Cervello warned.

"Both of you are from Cervello..." Tsuna recognized the two women. "Why are you with Irie Shoichi?"

"Lower your fist first, and then we can talk." Irie advised.

"Talk?" Tsuna echoed.

"That's right." Irie concurred. "I want to talk to you about things from now on for awhile."

"What's there to talk about?" Tsuna demanded.

"Did you not hear me?" Irie demanded. "I'm telling you to lower your fist first. If I detect any bit of resistance from you, they will lose their lives." his eyes trailed over to the containment chamber.

"Everyone!" Tsuna gasped. "Irie, what did you do to them?"

"I put them to sleep, that's all." Irie shrugged. "Due to their rampage, this base suffered serious damage. I used a Flame-resistance nanocomposite armor wall to force them into a dead end. When they couldn't escape, I used sleeping gas to knock them out. However, if you make any reckless moves, we'll use a different kind of gas. Once I trigger this remote, they will die immediately. If you want to save them, do as I say."

Left with no choice, Tsuna powered down.

"Okay, do it." Irie gave the order.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna demanded.

"Don't panic." Irie assured. "I'm just nullifying the sleeping gas. Watch carefully, they'll soon wake up."

* * *

><p>"Damn, my head hurts." Gokudera muttered. "What a terrifying nightmare. I actually attacked the 10th?"<p>

"Where..." Kusakabe stirred. "Is this? Kyo-san, Ami-san, Chrome." he looked over.

"Out of _all_ the darn traps, we just _had_ to fall for the simplest one, didn't we?" Ami muttered.

* * *

><p>"Everyone!" Tsuna sounded.<p>

"10th!" Gokudera bumped into the wall. "What is this? We were caught?"

"It's useless." Cervello remarked as Gokudera slammed his fists against the barrier. "That capsule won't break from physical force."

* * *

><p>"The Cervello women..." Gokudera growled. "Why are you here?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Your lives are under our control." Irie warned. "It's better that you don't act recklessly. We need to talk. Would you behave yourself for now?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Talk?" Gokudera snapped. "You want to talk after you lock us up? What a joke! My Box's gone!" he realized. "My Ring too..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Resistance is futile." Irie cautioned. "All the Rings and Box Weapons have been confiscated by me. Of course, I took steps to prevent you from using your powers, Hibari Ami."<p>

* * *

><p>"Restraining chain." Ami mumbled, her eyes trailing to the metal link around her power orb on her wrist. "How the hell <em>did<em> you get those?"

"This is bad..." Kusakabe realized. "At this rate..."

"Sawada..." Lal Mirch awoke. "Don't mind us! Do it!"

"Lal is right!" Ami barked. "Destroy that device at once!"

"That's right, 10th!" Gokudera agreed. "That round device, if you destroy it, we might be able to return to the past! Don't mind us!"

"Don't!" Chrome objected.

"You still value your life in this situation?" Gokudera demanded.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, your ignorance really annoys me." Irie sighed. "If you destroy this device, the troubled ones will be you."<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" Gokudera snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Take a look." Irie turned. "Witness it with your own two eyes. Inside this device are... those who switched with you after using the Ten-Year-Bazooka. They are your future selves."<p>

"The us from this era?" Tsuna echoed.

"That's right." Irie confirmed. "But what you see now is just a hologram image. Actually, your bodies from this era have been disassembled to a molecular state and preserved inside the machine. Even if I don't explain, you should know what will happen if you destroy this device."

* * *

><p>"What will happen?" Gokudera wondered. "Shouldn't the us from this era..."<p>

"Having been exchanged by the Ten-Year-Bazooka's effect..." Kusakabe trailed. "Shouldn't they be in the era ten years ago?"

* * *

><p>"That is correct." Irie stated. "In reality, someone shot by the Ten-Year-Bazooka will switch with their future self ten years from the present. But, by using this device, we prevented your future selves from staying back in the past and had them stay here. If your future selves of this era went back into the past and did unnecessary things, that would cause a disturbance in the 73 Policy."<p>

" 73 Policy?" Tsuna echoed.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you even know about the Ten-Year-Bazooka." Gokudera gaped. "Don't tell me..."<p>

* * *

><p>"So the one that used the Ten-Year-Bazooka and shot us, sending us to this era..." Reborn started. "That was you?"<p>

"That is correct." Irie confirmed. "Ten years ago, I made use of this era's science technology so that the Ten-Year-Bazooka could hit you. For example, in the case of the Arcobaleno, when exposed to non-73, their bodies become immobile. "

"I see," Reborn noted. "That's why I felt my body was restrained at that time."

"But why?" Tsuna pressed. "Why would you go through all that trouble just to get us to this era? Please answer me."

"Do you want to know?" Irie mused. "I guess so."

"Irie-sama, don't say any more." the Cervello warned.

"No, I will answer him." Irie insisted. "It's simple. Byakuran-san wants to terminate this world and create another world. For that reason, the Vongola Rings are needed."

"Vongola Rings?" Tsuna echoed.

"In this world exist a large number of Rings with hidden power," Irie explained. "However among them, the Vongola Rings and Mare Rings are special. The seven Vongola Rings, the seven Mare Rings, and the seven pacifiers of the Arcobaleno. Seven of each makes a total of twenty-one Rings, which are known as the 73 . 73 Ores are the cornerstones that created this world."

"How can this be..." Tsuna was stunned.

"You're free to believe it or not." Irie remarked. "At least the ones whose duties are to protect the 73, and assimilated themselves with the 73 , the Arcobaleno, can't deny what I said."

"What is going on?" Tsuna was confused.

* * *

><p>"Lal, you guys are involved in that?" Ami turned to the female Arcobaleno. "Even Master..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute," Tsuna voiced. "I don't understand what you're saying."<p>

"This discussion is over." Irie declared. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Yes sir." the Cervello chorused as Irie walked off. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, hand over the Sky Vongola Ring." they demanded. "If you don't, you can bid your Guardians farewell. Even if you breathe only a bit of the gas this time,you won't even last seconds."

"Wait, Irie." Reborn voiced. "Our talk isn't over yet, there's one part of what you said that I can't agree with."

"Let's not waste time unnecessarily." the Cervello stated. "You have no right to choose. This is an order, not a negotiation. Hand over the Sky Vongola Ring within three seconds. If you don't, the Guardians will be eliminated."

"Wait a minute." Tsuna protested. "You're from Cervello, right? Tell me, why are you working with Milliefiore?"

"Three." the Cervello started the countdown.

* * *

><p>"Damn woman!" Gokudera snapped. "If you think you can use us as hostages, then you're wrong! 10Th, don't mind us! Get rid of those bitches!"<p>

* * *

><p>"But there's no way I can do that." Tsuna insisted, fumbling for his Ring.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do it, Sawada!" Lal Mirch barked. "Even after you give them the Sky Vongola Ring, they'll still eliminate us! Don't mind us!"<p>

* * *

><p>"One!" the Cervello was about to press the button when two shot were heard. "Irie... sama..." the two pink-haired women muttered, dropping the remote and passing out.<p>

"Please don't be offended by this." Irie remarked, gun in hand. "I just want you to sleep for awhile. It's hot." he adjusted his collar, dropping his gun. "I'm all worn out. For a moment, I was worried what would happen to Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest of the Family. Now that I'm not nervous anymore, my knees can't stop shaking. You guys did well to get this far," he flopped on the ground. "I was waiting for all of you. I'm your ally."

"Our ally?" Tsuna echoed.

"Yeah, that's right." Irie replied. "I'm not good with this kind of stuff." he kicked the gun away. "It's too solemn."

"Wait, what do you mean, you're our ally?" Tsuna pressed. "Aren't you Milliefiore's core member? Our enemy?"

"Calm down, Tsuna." Reborn chided.

* * *

><p>"Don't let your guard down!" Gokudera shouted. "10th, this could be another trap."<p>

"That's right." Lal Mirch agreed. "Tie him up, Sawada."

* * *

><p>"I know it's difficult for you to suddenly trust me." Irie sighed. "But I hope you'll listen to my explanation."<p>

"Don't listen to him, 10th!" Gokudera insisted.

* * *

><p>"Normally, everything I do is under 24-hour surveillance by my subordinates." Irie explained. "And by cameras transmitting to Byakuran. However, thanks to you guys messing up the base, I can talk to you like this now. I've been waiting for this moment the whole time."<p>

"Waiting?" Tsuna echoed.

"Yeah." Irie nodded. "Being able to meet you in this base, under these circumstances, was the goal we were working toward from the start."

"'We'? Tsuna blinked. "'Goal'?"

* * *

><p>"What are you saying?" Gokudera barked.<p>

* * *

><p>"In order to get the Vongola Rings, Milliefiore brought all of you to this era," Irie admitted. "That's the truth. As predicted, all of you wore the Vongola Rings and gathered here."<p>

* * *

><p>"As expected, you're after the Vongola Rings!" Gokudera snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>"If I am only after the Vongola Rings, I don't have to gather all of you here at the Merone Base." Irie explained.<p>

"Don't tell me that letter..." Reborn realized.

"Letting all of you target me so you would attack here is a secret plan I devised against the Milliefiore." Irie confessed. It's so that I can train you guys and make all of you stronger. I'm really sorry for all the bad things that happened. But to prepare you for the upcoming battle, and to exponentially increase your growth in the shortest time, this was the only way."

"The upcoming battle?" Tsuna echoed.

"That's right." Irie declared. "Your real enemy isn't me."

* * *

><p>"Stop your nonsense!" Gokudera snapped. "This is obviously made up. You must have realized that your situation isn't so good, so you said all that to win us over."<p>

"Gokudera is right." Lal Mirch agreed. "As if we'll believe you!"

* * *

><p>"Wait a second." Irie protested. "Think about it. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already."<p>

* * *

><p>"He's got a point." Ami agreed. "No matter how careless the Milliefiore are, our capabilities are heaven and earth apart. If we fought them head on, we'd have no chance of victory."<p>

"Ami-san..." Kusakabe blinked.

* * *

><p>"All of you should've known from the start that if you fought them head on, you wouldn't have a chance of winning." Reborn agreed. "That's why you took a gamble by trying to infiltrate this Milliefiore Base. In the end, you encountered all kinds of battles, gained experience, improved your skills, and reached this final destination. Just as he said."<p>

"Instead of replacing your future counterparts all at once, I replaced a few at a time." Irie added. "So that your counterparts from this era could train and guide you. Once you entered this Base, I could have moved the Base much earlier and captured all of you. But that wouldn't have helped you gain any experience. So I had to delay it on purpose. That's not all. Do you know why I-Pin, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru were brought to this era from the past, even though they're not your Guardians? When a person has someone he wants to protect, he becomes stronger. Because of that, we judged that it was necessary. Currently..." he was cut short when Tsuna gripped his shoulders.

"What kind of... what kind of reason is that?" Tsuna snapped. "What would you have done if something had happened to Kyoko or the others? It's not just Kyoko and the others. Even before we started training, what if Yamamoto, Gokudera, or Lal... everyone could have... they could've died in this fight!"

"If that was the case, there's nothing I could've done about it." Irie winced. "I'm doing my best here too! If something unexpected had happened, I'd be in trouble too! This is a lot more serious than you might think. Besides, this plan is part of your future counterpart's idea, too Tsunayoshi."

"My idea?" Tsuna gaped.

* * *

><p>"The 10th's..." Gokudera gaped.<p>

"Cat's out of the bag." Ami sighed. "Nice going, Shoichi."

* * *

><p>"This plan must never be exposed to the Milliefiore." Irie stated. "Because of that, it's only me, your future self, the future Hibari Kyoya and his wife; this secret is only known to the four of us."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wife?" Hibari raised a brow at the adult version of his girlfriend, causing Ami to grin.<p>

* * *

><p>"'The goal we were working toward...'" Tsuna realized. "The 'we' you referred to..."<p>

"Yeah." Irie nodded. "The future Hibari predicted our ambush because of that."

* * *

><p>"My future self didn't know about this?" Gokudera was stunned. "That's impossible! I am th 10th's right-hand man, yet I didn't know? Why them?" he glared at the Hibari couple.<p>

"Gokudera, let me put it this way," Ami deathpanned. "What would _you_ have done if you _had_ known?"

"I..." Gokudera started.

"Would have seriously _screwed up_ the plan!" Ami snapped.

* * *

><p>"Your future self hesitated until the very end about involving his comrades," Irie admitted. "But he finally understood that this was necessary to improve his past self."<p>

"No way..." Tsuna released Irie. "No way... It was me who decided to bring everyone to this era... to this dangerous place..."

* * *

><p>"That's impossible!" Lal Mirch barked. "I know Sawada's personality very well! He is unbelievably naïve!"<p>

"That's right!" Gokudera agreed. "The 10th would never involve the kids!"

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Irie sighed. "This just shows how bad the situation is! Think about it before you speak!"<p>

"There goes Shoichi's unique bad temper." Spanner chuckled.

"If we don't gamble all we've got to deal with this situation, everyone of you, and all your friends, will be eliminated! That's not all! Even more people... if we don't do it properly, all of humanity will be in crisis!"

"Humanity..." Tsuna gaped. "In crisis?"

"In other words, the situation is so bad that we have to resort to all sorts of methods?" Reborn concluded. "And all of these are related to the upcoming battle?"

"Yes." Irie nodded. "That's why the future Tsunayoshi had Ami train me in undercover work."

"I think it's okay to trust him." Reborn stated. "All the doubts I have felt so far have been answered logically. Besides, since it was _our_ resident T&I expert who trained him..."

* * *

><p>"Don't go there, Reborn." Ami growled. "That's why I <em>hate<em> training newbies. They crack _way_ too easily."

* * *

><p>"That's right." Irie changed the subject. "Your enemy is Byakuran."<p>

"I knew it." Tsuna muttered.

"In order to collect the 73, Byakuran, he used all kinds of methods to bring the world under his control. He's that kind of person. He called this plan 'The 73 Policy'. And if he succeeds, all hell will break loose. Every man, organization, or country that goes against him will be eliminated."

"If that's the case, there's something I don't get." Reborn voiced. "Why have you been helping Byakuran until now? If you hadn't fired the Ten-Year-Bazooka and sent the Vongola Ring to this era, he wouldn't be able to complete his plan, right? If Tsuna and the others hadn't come to this era from the past, maybe there would've been fewer casualties in the end. Tsuna and we, the Arcobaleno, will probably die. But perhaps Kyoko and the others won't be involved in this."

"For a short while." Irie agreed. "But even if I didn't lend him a hand, he's somehow be able to take you into the future. And there's another reason that I'm doing this. The only time to stop him is in this era."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that?" Gokudera demanded.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the only era in which you can defeat Byakuran and seal his ability." Irie declared.<p>

"Ability?" Tsuna echoed.

"This would take some time to explain." Irie replied. "I totally forgot!" he exclaimed. "Have you had any contact from Vongola Headquarters?"

"No." Reborn replied.

"Not yet?" Irie sighed. "Right, probably not yet."

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked when Irie doubled over.

"Shoichi." Spanner knelt by his friend. "Don't worry. Whenever Shoichi gets nervous, he gets a stomachache."

* * *

><p>"And that's <em>one<em> habit I just couldn't get him to kick." Ami sighed.

* * *

><p>"It's not that I wanted it to be like this!" Irie retorted. "Besides, this kind of thing is not my forte."<p>

* * *

><p>"Even after all those tortuous hours of training?" Ami deathpanned. "Kami must hate me <em>very much<em> to give me such a student."

* * *

><p>"You never change." Spanner sighed. "Although Shoichi is amazing, giving the impression that he's not is what's amazing."<p>

"Spanner, that's not a compliment, you know?" Irie chided. "Anyway, getting you here is one of the gambles we made to defeat Byakuran. If we call this Stage One, then we still have to clear Stage Two."

"We still have to fight?" Tsuna gaped.

"No, not that." Irie corrected. "I'd been planning to let you guys rest for awhile. But that would depend on Stage Two."

"What is this 'Stage Two' you're talking about?" Reborn questioned.

"You've heard about it, right?" Irie stated. "Today, we are launching a large scale attack on Milliefiore's Bases all over the world."

"Now that you mention it..." Tsuna started.

"In collaboration to that plan, Tsuna and the others infiltrated this place." Reborn added.

"If this large scale attack fails, things are going to become much harder." Irie remarked. "The most important key depends on the battle of the main force in Italy."

* * *

><p>"Oh, we don't have to worry about <em>that<em>," Ami was smirking up a storm. "Not with _those guys_."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. Arc 2: Another Sky

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 11: Another Sky

* * *

><p>"Everyone!" Tsuna gaped. "Is everyone okay?" he asked as Kusakabe placed Yamamoto and Ryohei onto the sickbay.<p>

"10th, are you okay?" Gokudera hurried over.

"Yes." Tsuna nodded. "What about you, Gokudera?"

"Now, quickly move the injured to the emergency beds." Irie instructed. "Okay, that should be fine for now. How about..." he turned to Chrome and Lal Mirch. "Lambo..." he muttered, seeing Lambo in Chrome's arms. "Is he all right?"

"He's asleep." Chrome replied.

"Same with her?" Irie looked over at I-pin.

"Both of them are just sleeping." Chrome supplied. "It's all right. Their heartbeats are normal."

"I see." Irie sighed. "Though we had no choice, it was still a cruel thing to do."

"Hey, Irie." Gokudera voiced. "Let me punch you one time. Even if you have your reasons, I still need to vent my anger."

"Get in line." Hibari retorted, toufa at the ready.

"Hey, guys..." Irie stammered. "Wait a sec... I'm against violence."

"None of my business." Hibari shot back.

"I'll go first." Gokudera stepped forward.

"No..." Irie flopped on his butt. "My knees... again..."

The two pillows Ami ricocheted at two hotheads were magic-enhanced, causing the two teens to glare at the blue-haired healer

"You two _were_ asking for it." Ami grinned, looking up from her patients.

"Wait, you guys." Reborn cut in. "Don't we have things to clarify with Irie? What is Byakuran's special ability?"

"Though it's hard to explain," Irie started. "His special ability can only be used under very limited circumstances. But all of the impossible things that have happened in this era are due to Byakuran's special ability. Actually, the member of Milliefiore's Six Funeral Wreaths holding the Storm attribute Mare Ring is the twin brother of Vongola independent assassination squad, Varia, member Belphegor."

"What?" Lal Mirch exclaimed, before doubling over in pain.

"Lal, which part of 'Don't move' do you _not_ understand?" Ami glared, going into full-doctor mode.

"Is it something that unbelievable?" Tsuna asked.

"According to our information, Belphegor's twin brother died over ten years ago." Kusakabe explained.

"Yeah, and he was killed by Belphegor." Lal Mirch added.

"Someone who should've been dead is alive." Gokudera echoed. "Hey, isn't that just another person instead?"

"No," Spanner objected. "Since Shoichi said so, it can't be wrong."

"Come to think of it, who are you?" Gokudera glared at the mechanic. "Since recently, you've been sticking close to the 10th. The 10th's right-hand man is me!"

"He is Spanner." Tsuna explained. "He saved me after I was badly injured by King Mosca. He helped me with a lot of things."

"But the person who used King Mosca to attack Tsuna is also Spanner." Reborn added.

"Wait a minute, Gokudera!" Tsuna stopped Gokudera from attacking Spanner.

"What's more, he seems to be an old friend of Irie." Reborn supplied.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna pushed Gokudera back. "Reborn, why are you telling him that?"

Because it's the truth." Reborn replied. "There's no reason to hide it. So someone who should've died is alive," he turned to Irie. "Are you saying that that's somehow linked to Byakuran's ability?"

"Well, that should do." Ami sighed, keeping her 'Water Star', having healed Lal Mirch, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"We just received information about the main battle in Italy." Reborn reported.

"There's no doubt about it." Giannini confirmed. "We have an encrypted transmission from the Varia."

"That means..." Tsuna beamed.

"It appears Xanxus has defeated the enemy's general." Reborn supplied.

"Sorry to break up the party." Irie muttered. "But it's too early to celebrate. Even with their general defeated, they still have an overwhelming numerical advantage. If the Milliefiore bring out a new general and drag out the battle..."

"There's no need to worry about that." Reborn assured. "The enemy has apparently begun to retreat."

"Doesn't that mean they've won?" Irie beamed. "There's a chance."

"This means our plans was a success." Kusakabe noted.

"The Italy plan was a success, but what do we do now?" Tsuna wondered.

"Hell would I know?" Ami shrugged.

"About that," Irie voiced. "Hold on a second. It's almost time."

"Where the heck am I?" Ryohei was suddenly switched by his younger self.

"Rei won't be too happy about this." Ami predicted, shaking her head.

"You're alive, Sawada?" Ryohei climbed out of bed. "I was freaking out when you and Kyoko disappeared. You're here too, octopus-head?" he spotted Gokudera.

"I'll explain everything later." Gokudera twitched "So keep it down, lawn-head."

"What was that, octopus-head?" Ryohei demanded.

"Onii-san..." Tsuna tried to play peacemaker. "And Gokudera..."

"Sound's like you're having fun..." Yamamoto sat up.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna beamed. "You're awake? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, somehow." Yamamoto smiled.

"Man, you had us worried." Gokudera remarked.

"Sasagawa, you came too." Yamamoto noted.

"Yeah, though I don't really know what's going on." Ryohei replied.

"I said I'd explain it to you later!" Gokudera snapped.

"I won't understand later!" Ryohei insisted. "Do it now!"

"There's no way your slow brain will get it now!" Gokudera insisted.

"What do you mean, my slow brain?" Ryohei shot back.

"Now, now..." Yamamoto chided. "Calm down, guys."

"So this is time travel." Spanner noted. "That is impressive."

"Not to mention adding more to my headaches." Ami muttered.

_I'm glad everyone's okay._ Tsuna mused.

"With Sasagawa's arrival means that the Vongola Rings have assembled." Kusakabe stated.

"That's right." Irie confirmed. "That's why he was brought here. In order to defeat Byakuran, we'll need all the Guardians and the Vongola Rings, and they'll need to master their respective Box Weapons. However, you still don't have a Box Weapon." he reminded Tsuna. "I will now pass it to you." he opened the containment device.

"The core of the device..." Tsuna gaped.

"Accept the power left to you by the Vongola Boss from this era." Irie announced and a burst of Sky Flames shot into Tsuna's hands.

_This is..._ Tsuna looked at the glowing Box. _The Vongola Box..._

"The Vongola Box left to you by the current Vongola X." Irie added.

_A Box that's the same orange as the Flame of Sky._ Tsuna looked at his new weapon. _My... my first Box Weapon._

"However," Irie cut in. "You still can't use it yet. Your Vongola Sky Ring can't open that Box yet. You will need the seven Arcobaleno Seals for your Ring to open that Box."

"Arcobaleno..." Tsuna echoed.

"I see..." Reborn realized where this was going. "When Tsuna defeated Xanxus in the battle for the Rings, he was officially accepted as the Vongola successor."

"What does it mean?" Tsuna pressed. "Make it easier for me. What exactly do you mean when you say I need the Seven Arcobaleno Seals?" he turned to Irie after Reborn remained silent.

"The seven Vongola Rings that you all possess, and then the seven Arcobaleno Pacifiers, the seven Mare Rings; the components of 73 are intricately linked by an unbreakable bond." Ami started. "And the Arcobaleno are those who dedicated themselves to protect it. That's why, in order to draw out the full power of the Vongola Rings, you need to acquire the seven Arcobaleno Seals."

"But in this era, Reborn's the only Arcobaleno who's still..." Tsuna pointed out.

"Yeah," Ami nodded. "That's why you must... you all need to go back ten years in time temporarily."

"We can go back ten years in time?" Tsuna echoed.

"You must then overcome the Arcobaleno Trials and obtain the seven Seals." Ami added.

"What do you..." Tsuna blinked.

Ami raised a hand to silence him, "Our top priority is to send you back to the past." she insisted. "Shoichi will explain the details after the preparations have been completed. We should return to the base for the time being. Only temporarily." she added. "Also, you need to return with all the members who have time traveled."

"You mean Kyoko, Haru and everyone else?" Tsuna realized.

"Of course those girls are included." Ami confirmed. "They'll need to travel with you. It's only temporary." she reminded. "Once you've returned to the past and cleared the trials, you'll need to come back to the future. Of course, the girls as well."

"Why?" Tsuna pressed.

"If they don't return to this time, Byakuran will eventually notice." Irie replied. "When that happens, it would ruin all of our plans. Please understand." he pleaded. "This process is absolutely necessary to defeat Byakuran."

"But this is all so sudden..." Tsuna remarked. "What am I supposed to tell Kyoko and Haru?"

"Tsuna," Reborn cut his student off. "There's no point in worrying now."

"Excuse me..." Chrome started. "Mukuro-sama... what happened to Rokudo Mukuro right now?"

"According to what Byakuran said, Mukuro had possessed a Milliefiore soldier." Irie replied. "Once Byakuran noticed, he personally..."

"No way!" Tsuna gasped, realizing what Irie had meant.

"But I don't believe him." Irie was confident. "Because his name never showed up on the Vendicare Prison's dead list."

"That means..." Tsuna beamed.

"He's alive." Irie confirmed. "That is certain."

"Chrome!" Ami caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"Thank goodness." Chrome sighed in relief.

"May I ask something, Irie?" Kusakabe questioned. "I've been wondering would it be possible to release this time-period's Vongola Family members from that device? They would provide great strength."

"Unfortunately, that must not happen." Irie replied as Ami helped Chrome up. "If the past and current versions of Tsunayoshi and the others simultaneously appeared, there's a possibility that space and time would collapse and the would itself would disappear."

"Unbelievable!" Kusakabe gasped.

"Gonna hate time paradoxes." Ami sighed.

"That's why we've bet everything on all of you." Irie stated. "Our only choice is for you, the official bearers of the Vongola Rings, to take care of this."

"You've bet everything on us?" Tsuna echoed.

"If they can return to the past, couldn't they defeat Byakuran then?" Kusakabe thought to ask.

"That would be impossible." Irie voiced. "I already said that defeating Byakuran in this time would be the only way to seal his power."

"That's right, Tsuna." Reborn reminded. "You have an important question to ask Shoichi before you return to the base. Irie Shoichi, I can see that you truly want to defeat Byakuran." he looked at Irie. "However, are you going to join our Family?"

"Can I?" Irie blinked.

"Just like that..." Gokudera twitched. "Shameless little..."

"I'm sticking with you." Spanner remarked. "Hire me, Vongola."

"They're all so..." Gokudera fumed.

" Giannini has competition." Ami grinned. "What are you going to do, Tsuna?" she looked at her Boss.

"You always turn to me in these situations!" Tsuna protested.

"The Boss is supposed to decide these things." Ami reminded sagely. "And no interfering, Gokudera."

"Well, I have no intention of being in the Mafia," Tsuna pointed out. "And to be honest, I went through a lot because of Irie, so it makes me hesitant. But I realize he had a hard time. So please continue to lend us your strength."

"The Boss has spoken, Shoichi." Ami smirked.

"We're counting on you, Spanner." Tsuna turn to the blond.

"I'm counting on you too." Irie took Tsuna's hands. "Now that everything's settled, I have so much things that need to be done. I have to check this device to make sure I can safely send you back to the past."

"Shoichi, I can help you with the technical aspects." Spanner offered.

"Thanks, Spanner." Irie beamed. "Okay, time to get busy."

"Is there anything we can help with?" Tsuna wondered.

"Aren't we in a hurry to get back to the others at the base, Tsuna?" Ami reminded, stifling a yawn. "I swear Kyo-kun's necropsy is contagious."

"That's right!" Ryohei agreed. "What about Kyoko?"

"She's not here!" Gokudera retorted. "But she's safe, so stop worrying."

"She's in our base." Yamamoto supplied.

"That's right." Tsuna realized. "We need to explain everything. Onii-san, I'll explain everything later."

"Hey, hey!" Lambo ran over. "Lambo wants takoyaki!"

"I'm starving too!" I-pin added.

"Let's go back, 10th." Gokudera suggested.

"Your current mission is to travel ten years back, of the aftermath of the battle for the Rings and draw out the true power of the Vongola Rings, before you return here." Irie agreed. "In order to defeat Byakuran. That's why you're returning, for now. All you need to resolve yourselves. We'll deal with the Milliefiore remnants. Don't worry." with that, everyone, minus Hibari, returned back to base.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	13. Arc 2: Return to the Past

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 12: Return to the Past

* * *

><p>Back at the base...<p>

In the Hibari household, Ami was preparing wagashi which she had a sudden carving for, when she happened to look down at her transformation orb to notice the watery blue color had dulled considerably._ _That's strange.__ She frowned. __Normally this would happen if I'm either on my monthly cycle, which I __know __I am not, or... no...__ her eyes widened in realization. _Oh Kyo-kun_, her hand went instinctively to her stomach. __Please come back soon. I don't know if I can handle this without you.__

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Hey, Reborn." Irie greeted the Arcobaleno. "Were you okay on your way over?"

"Yeah," Reborn replied, having jumped out of the container Yamamoto carried. "Though it was a little rough inside the non 73 container."

"Were you all able to relax a little?" Irie asked the rest of the group.

_Thank goodness,_ Tsuna sighed in relief, seeing Hibari at the back. _Hibari came too._

"Shoichi." Spanner informed. "I'm finished with the final checks. Everything looks to be in order."

"Thanks, Spanner." Irie smiled. "I know I've already said this," he turned to the group. "But please don't reveal anything about the future while in the past. A few months have passed since you came to the future, actually between Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Ryohei's arrival, it's been only three days elapsed in the past. I'm sure you'll be thrown off by the difference, but I need you to use the story that you were on a picnic and got lost. That should be enough to cover it all. The Arcobaleno Trials will last one week. I'll make preparations for your return here. Understood? I don't mean to frighten you, but you must clear the Trials within one week. If you don't obtain all seven Seals within that time, the Seals you've obtained will become invalid. And then, our last hope of defeating Byakuran will be lost. This is a big gamble, but we have no choice but to count on you. Sorry to make you wait." he turned to Kyoko and Haru who had entered with Lambo and I-pin. "Everyone's here now. Are you all ready then?"

"Yes." Tsuna replied for the group.

"Alright, let's send you on your way." Irie finished. "Spanner." he turned.

"Roger that." Spanner activated the time wrap. "They're gone." he remarked, after the group teleported off.

"It's a success then." Rei stated, the four women entered.

"Yeah." Irie replied.

"Ami-san," Kusakabe looked at his superior's wife. "Why didn't you..."

Ami just gave him a small smile, "Because it's too painful."

"Now you know what we went through." Minako and Makoto muttered.

"Girls." Rei chided. "Please consider Ames' feelings..." she hissed.

"Oh dear." Makoto gasped.

"Ames, we're so sorry." Minako apologized, the three pulling the woman into a hug.

"Everyone..." Irie muttered. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	14. Arc 3: The Strongest Seven

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 13: The Strongest Seven

* * *

><p>After returning to the past and splitting up...<p>

Hibird fluttered across the sky, singing the Namimori anthem before landing on its tamer's shoulder.

"Boss," Kusakabe reported. "There's no disturbance in Namimori today."

"Telling me your opinion," Hibari started, hammering Kusakabe with his toufa and sending his second-in-command to the ground. "You're still twenty years early, Vice-Chairman. Try it again and I'll bite you to death."

"And what _did_ Kusakabe do to warrant that?" Ami joked, after the bewildered Vice-Chairman stumbled off.

"Hn." Hibari snorted.

"Oh, Kyoya." Ami shook her head, already knowing her lover was in one of his 'don't-bug-me' moods. "So, I assume you _don't_ want my wagashi." she smirked.

"You spoil me too much." Hibari let out a small smile, his temper lightened.

"Every chance I get." Ami chuckled, remembering the first time she brought the wagashi box after lunch one day; Hibari had fallen in love instantly with the handmade sweets after the first bite.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_I made a little something extra today." Ami informed her narcoleptic lover after lunch._

"_I don't eat sweets." Hibari remarked when his eyes rested on the _wagashi_ box his girlfriend brought out._

"_You'll be surprised." Ami grinned. "They're handmade."_

"_All right." Hibari relented and bit into a bamboo-leaf-wrapped Chimaki. "Well, I'll be." he smiled. "I _am_ surprised."_

"_Knew you'll like it." Ami's grin widened, offering a flower-shaped Namagashi to him._

* * *

><p>"Sitting at home is so boring." Gokudera whined, strolling in the streets.<p>

"Why are you here?" Irie stammered, hearing Gokudera's exclaim.

"What do you mean, 'Why are you here'?" Gokudera snapped.

"Why is this happening?" Irie wailed, fleeing.

"Dare I ask what happened, Hayato?" Minako gave her silver-haired boyfriend 'the look'.

"Mina..." Gokudera blinked.

"You've got some explaining to do." Minako glared, tapping her foot.

The Storm Guardian sighed.

* * *

><p>In Tsuna's house...<p>

"You stupid cow!" Gokudera barked, Lambo having stolen Tsuna's Vongola Box Weapon and running off.

"Let go of me!" Lambo cried. "Stupid Gokudera!"

"Gokudera, Aino." Tsuna blinked at his visitors, Gokudera having grabbed Lambo by the hair.

"Hello, 10th." Gokudera greeted.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna wondered.

"There's nothing much to do at home, so I came over." Gokudera explained. "For the sake of the 10 completing the Arcobaleno Trials."

"Gokudera..." Tsuna looked fearfully at Minako.

"Don't worry." Minako waved his concern aside. "Reborn's already given the girls the gist of everything that's happened."

" Let's have a strategy meeting." Gokudera suggested.

"Strategy meeting?" Tsuna blinked.

* * *

><p>In Yamamoto's sushi house...<p>

"It's done." Yamamoto's father tramped his back, the father-son pair having kept the dishes.

"Mako." Yamamoto called.

"Yeah?" Makoto peered from the kitchen where she was cleaning up.

"Can you get the herbal balm?" Yamamoto requested.

"Okay." Makoto hurried upstairs.

"Old man," Yamamoto started. "Let me give you a massage." he sat his father down.

"What is it?" the older Yamamoto was confused. "You're creeping me out. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing." Yamamoto muttered.

"Here." Makoto returned with the tube. "Always the filial son huh, Takeshi?" she joked.

"Shut up." Yamamoto blushed.

"So relaxing!" the older Yamamoto sighed, his son's fingers, along with the cream, working to undo the knots in his shoulders. "You're using too much strength!" he winced.

"Sorry." Yamamoto smiled.

* * *

><p>In Tsuna's house...<p>

"Although it's called a strategy meeting, there shouldn't be much to worry about in the Arcobaleno Trials." Gokudera stated. "10th can clear any sorts of trials."

"Is that so?" Tsuna was uncertain.

"It's foolish." Reborn corrected.

"Reborn-sensei is right." Minako agreed, going into SATS Commander mode. "Sawada is not the only one who will go through the trials."

"What does that mean?" Tsuna asked as Reborn leapt onto the bed.

"Not only Tsuna," Reborn explained. "The Arcobaleno Trials will test the power of the Vongola Rings possessors, so you Guardians must take part too. That would require you all to resolve yourselves."

"That's what I wanted to know." Gokudera declared. "With the Boxes on your side, " he pulled out his Vongola Box Weapon. "We should be power upped by a little."

"That is why Reborn-sensei said you're foolish." Minako repeated. "The Arcobaleno are the strongest 7."

"Strongest 7?" Tsuna echoed. "Wait, Reborn-sensei?"

"Who do you think taught us girls how to assassinate someone?" Minako smirked.

"The first is whom you know very well, Colonello." Reborn stated. "He was a member of the Italian attacking force, 'Comsubin'. He is really good in sniping and many other heavy weapons, and also in karate and sambo."

"Colonello-sensei was also the one who taught us girls all we know about firearms and hand-to-hand combat." Minako supplied.

"Even Skull..." Reborn continued. "A perfect stuntman he was known as the man from hell, 'The Immortal Skull'. He serves as a strategist in the Karkassa Family now."

"Even Skull who appears to be a fool at first is amazing..." Tsuna gaped.

"But he's still my lackey." Reborn shrugged.

* * *

><p>In Yamamoto's sushi house...<p>

"I feel all better now." Yamamoto's father breathed in relief. "Thank you, Takeshi."

"Is that so?" Yamamoto beamed. "That would be great. Mako and I will be going out for a while." he informed.

* * *

><p>In Tsuna's house...<p>

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto voiced, entering with Makoto. "What? Gokudera?" he noticed Gokudera. You came too?"

"Mina's here too?" Makoto blinked.

"Of course!" Gokudera retorted. "I'm 10th's right-hand man!"

"I'm also very concerned about Tsuna's trials matter." Yamamoto admitted, Makoto having told him on the way to the Sawada household that the girls had known of the Arcobaleno Trials.

"Perfect time," Reborn stated. "Since Yamamoto and Makoto came, I'll continue with my talk. Next is the illusionist, belonging to the Varia, Mammon. His real name is Viper. That guy is actually an expert psychic, and he added illusions to his original powers. He was also the one who taught Ami to use illusions once the girls' abilities branched out. Yamamoto should have experienced the difficulty in handling illusions. Although Mukuro helped us out that time, we can't be sure he'll help us this time. But there're still three more." Reborn continued. "First, is the martial arts expert, Fong. He is so strong that he was the champion for the competition in China for three consecutive years. Next, would be the mad scientist, Verde. His current skills and knowledge as a scientist is top class in this era. Lastly, it's Luce, who possesses a strange power of insight." _The Arcobaleno of Sky is missing right now. _He mused. "Understood?" he looked up. "None of them would be easy opponents. And each of them have their own secret technique. And don't forget, I'm an Arcobaleno too."

"What are we going to do?" Tsuna sighed after Reborn headed out.

"Mako." Minako started.

"Yeah." Makoto nodded.

Leaving the three to their discussion, the two girls exited the room and headed for the roof.

"Lal." Minako greeted the CEDEF Arcobaleno.

"Girls." Lal Mirch nodded.

"You're here as an observer." Makoto concluded.

"Smart." the Arcobaleno smirked.

"I don't suppose you have any info from the CEDEF, do you?" Minako asked.

"Why?" Lal Mirch blinked.

"Tsukino's escaped." Makoto supplied.

"Impossible!" Lal Mirch was stunned. "Vendicare Prison is inescapable!"

"Tell _that_ to Rei." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Mars had a vision then." Lal Mirch concluded.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded. "From what Rei saw, Tsukino will attack during Reborn's trial."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	15. Arc 3: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 14: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part One

* * *

><p>Some time later...<p>

"Kyoya, did you just _pinch_ my ass?" Ami screeched, feeling the tweak on her butt cheek.

"Nope." the skylark smirked. After Ami's freakout the last time, the couple had taking small but sure steps to mend the ridge.

"Liar!" Ami shrieked, before Hibari silenced her by ravishing her lips, the chocolate fudge they had for teatime still warm in their mouths.

"Enough..." Hibari hissed, breaking the heated kiss before his self-control dropped to the point of no return, already feeling the lower half of his anatomy react.

"Why?" Ami gave him a sultry look, her finger tracing circles on his chest.

"Because..." Hibari growled. "I would end up losing control, and you won't _like_ it when I lost control."

"You're an idiot, Kyoya." Ami snuggled. "I know you'll never hurt me, not intentionally."

The tender moment was suddenly interrupted by Ami's communicator going off.

"Minako..." Ami droned dangerously. "This had better be important."

"Lal Mirch came yesterday." came the leader's reply. "It's time."

"I see." Ami nodded. "So, who's the unlucky one this time?"

"Sawada and Hayato got Colonello-sensei." Minako replied.

Ami chuckled, "Good luck, Mina." and hang up.

"You aren't going?" Hibari raised a brow.

"Not unless you're the one fighting." Ami smirked. "And now, we wait." she settled herself on Hibari's lap.

* * *

><p>After Colonello's trial...<p>

"Guess they cleared it." Ami stated, noticing the blue light emitting from the Cloud Vongola Ring.

"Do you need something?" Hibari asked, hearing the window slide.

"Suck it." Tsuna taunted.

"It seems that you wish to anger me." Hibari stood up when Tsuna leapt out.

"You're too slow!" Tsuna mocked at the school gate. "Catch me if you can!"

"Is that it?" Hibari was amused and followed.

"So, it's Master this time." Ami mused. Summoning her battle suit, she 'Body Flicker'ed off.

* * *

><p>Outside Kokuyo Land...<p>

Tsuna and Reborn were outside Chrome's hideout when Hibari and Mukuro appeared before them.

"We meet again at last." Hibari smirked, the two clashing.

"It's been a while." Mukuro grinned.

"I'll bite you to death this time." Hibari swore.

"You should provide more entertainment than last time." Mukuro's grin widened.

"Hibari and Mukuro are fighting..." Tsuna blinked as the two renewed their fight.

* * *

><p>"I see." Mukuro grinned. "You've certainly improved since the last time we fought."<p>

"I'm returning the favor." Hibari retorted and the two clashed again.

"The result will be the same, no matter how many times you try." Mukuro taunted.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled.

* * *

><p>"Your opponent's over there, Tsuna." Reborn pointed out after Hibari and Mukuro took off to the woods. "Don't let you guard down." he cautioned, Tsuna having been slapped by a tentacle. "I told you the trial has already began."<p>

"That's...!" Tsuna gaped at the giant octopus.

"As usual, Skull's taste in pets still sucks." Ami muttered, arriving on the battlefield.

"What was that?" Skull retorted.

"It's the truth, kora!" Colonello sent Skull to the ground.

"They're always looking down on me!" Skull cursed. "But I need to deal with Vongola X and the Water Senshi first. Go!" he ordered.

"Dodge, kora!" Colonello barked.

Tsuna leapt into the air while Ami blocked off the tentacle with her fans.

"What's with him?" Skull was taken aback when Tsuna, in his Dying-Will mode landed on the octopus. "He's completely changed since the last time we met."

Ami deflected the tentacle gunning for her and tossed her fans, slicing off two of the octopus' limbs.

* * *

><p>"I never expected to fight with you again." Mukuro chuckled.<p>

"Cut all the talk and attack me, would you?" Hibari retorted.

"You're right." Mukuro agreed. "I'll have you kneeling before me again."

"You fool." Hibari snapped, jumping onto the broken up earth, and both teens met in the air.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Skull demanded. "Take them out already! Idiot!" he scolded, the octopus missing Tsuna. "You stupid fool! Do something!"<p>

The octopus whipped its tentacles at Tsuna, who dodged the attack.

"Second Dance," Ami went into her 'Frost Maiden Dance' stance. Four bursts of ice build in front of her forming an arc, "White Ripple!" one of her fans held out, a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from the fan fired at the octopus, encasing the tentacles in a block of ice and holding the beast in place.

"Wha?" Skull exclaimed.

Tsuna took the opening to hammer the octopus' head.

"What's going in?" Skull was shocked. "I had no idea the Vongola would have this much combat ability."

"Of course, kora!" Colonello snapped. "He's already cleared my trial!"

"Now that you mention it..." Skull gaped.

"Operation X," Tsuna instructed.

"This is bad!" Skull panicked as Tsuna charged up. "Do something!"

"X Burner, Air!" Tsuna released his attack.

* * *

><p>Spotting the dueling duo, Tsuna headed towards the pair. "Stop." he held out both hands.<p>

"Wow." the impressed Hibari took a step back.

"Please stop, Hibari, Mukuro." Tsuna deactivated his 'Dying Will' mode. "I don't know why you two are here, or why you were fighting, however, there's no reason for you to fight now."

"Dumbasses, the two of you!" Ami clocked Hibari on the head with her fan. "You guys were actually set up here. I mean, seriously, this is the _Arcobaleno_ Trials; what are the odds of Master _not being_ here?"

"I knew that." Hibari retorted.

"Did you think I'd be fooled by that illusion?" Mukuro inquired. "It came from an illusionist I'd already seen through before."

"Then, is it Mammon?" Tsuna realized.

"I thought it might be amusing to go along with their plan." Mukuro added. "Vendicare Prison is terribly boring."

"And fighting Kyoya is just a boon." Ami smirked.

"That would be correct." Mukuro concurred. "I became truly entertained as I fought against him. The same would apply to him."

"It's not interesting!" Tsuna insisted.

"Yes, I know that." Mukuro cut him off. "I pushed Chrome a little too hard. It appears you've acquired new strength." he noted. "I'd ask that you avoid dragging Chrome around outside my reach, though I suppose it won't be possible. I don't want to hear excuses. As long as you protect her and the others."

"I promise." Tsuna agreed.

"I can't believe that I believed in Mafia's promise." Mukuro sighed. "Maybe I'm losing my mind. Unfortunately, it seems that I'm out of time. I shall entertain you at a later on."

"There wouldn't be any point in defeating you in your present state." Hibari pointed out. "Someday, I will surely bite the real you to death."

"Just can't let it go, can you, Kyoya?" Ami sighed in resignation.

"If you're willing to fight in his stead," Hibari turned to Tsuna. "Shall we continue?"

"I'd like to pass." Tsuna panicked.

"I see." Hibari nodded and dragged Ami off.

"Then, Vongola, until we meet again." Mukuro stated and returned Chrome's body back.

"Reborn!" Tsuna noticed the gathered Arcobaleno. "Was that the end of the trial? This time what was being tested?"

"This time it was the test of charisma." Reborn supplied.

"You successfully cleared the trial." Lal Mirch took over. "Now take the Seal into the Vongola Ring."

"Get going!" Colonello kicked Skull forward.

"I get it." Skull muttered. "Here." he transferred his Seal into Tsuna's Ring.

* * *

><p>Outside Kokuyo Land...<p>

"Guess that's the second one." Ami noted, the couple stopping when Hibari's Ring glowed purple. "Wait, purple? So it isn't Master this time."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	16. Arc 3: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 15: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part Two

* * *

><p>"Kyo-kun, dear." Ami said quietly as she sat across the table from her brooding lover, an almost completed game of Shogi laying between them.<p>

In an attempt to curb Hibari's bloodlust, Ami had came up with the idea of playing Shogi and the couple had been playing the strategy game after lunch. But so far, the results had been less than satisfactory.

_I should've known my Kyo-kun had a short attention span._ Ami puffed.

"Hn," Hibari responded, his mind obviously elsewhere. Ami smirked a bit, deciding to have a little fun with him.

"Your hair is on fire," she said simply, watching him closely to gauge his reaction as she placed another piece on the Shogi board.

"Okay," he muttered, oblivious to what was going on around him as he placed another piece down. She merely chuckled a bit as she realized that she was going to win again in three moves; it was time for the knockout punch.

"By the way, I got a check-up today from the gynecologist," she said as she slid the last piece into position to win the game, "She told me I'm pregnant…with triplets."

Hibari's head snapped up as his eyes grew in shock and bored deep down into her soul. "Score!"

"What? That's not even funny, Nymph!" he growled as he saw the smirk form on her lips and realized that he had been played.

"Kyoya, your Ring!" Ami's exclaim alerted the Cloud Guardian that Tsuna had cleared yet another Arcobaleno Trial, the Ring now shining indigo.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"So noisy." Hibari muttered, the Storm Arcobaleno Trial taking place in the school. Standing up from the couch, he prepared to 'bite those interrupting Namimori's peace to death'.

Ami sighed and followed her boyfriend out to prevent him from disrupting the current Arcobaleno Trial.

"So you're the one playing around in my school." Hibari rested a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, just as Tsuna was about to corner Fong.

"Hibari!" Tsuna stammered. "There's a reason for this!"

"Here he comes!" Lambo declared as Fong flew towards him.

"I-pin, haven't seen you in a while." Fong greeted his student after knocking Lambo out.

"Master, please let Tsuna catch you." I-pin pleaded.

"I can't simply allow that." Fong replied and the teacher-student pair fought in mid-air.

_Master, I'm sorry._ I-pin mused, biting into her gyoza. "Gyoza Kempo!"

"Gyoza Kempo!" Fong countered.

"Sorry Lambo!" I-pin apologized beforehand. "Gyoza Kempo!" lifting Lambo up, she sent him at Fong, forcing the Arcobaleno to leap back.

"Yes," Fong smiled, noticing Tsuna already behind him. "That's how it should be." and landed on Tsuna's lap.

"That's it." Lal Mirch declared. "Fong has been captured by Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's cleared the Trial."

"Kyo-kun, calm down." Ami soothed, before Hibari attacked Tsuna in retaliation. "It's obvious what's happening here; they're trying to clear Fong's Trial."

"Now, hold out your Ring." Fong instructed. "I shall give you the Seal which proves your victory." and sent his seal into Tsuna's Ring.

"Master, I'm sorry." I-pin looked at Fong.

"There's no need to apologize, I-pin." Fong chided. "You were able to communicate your feelings to you friend. You've grown up."

"Thank you, Master." I-pin beamed.

"Hey, you all." Hibari cut in. "How long are you going to loiter around?"

"Hibari!" Tsuna gaped.

I-pin immediately went into 'Love' mode and causing her to activate the 'Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion'.

"This hasn't happened in a while." Reborn joked.

"The Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion!" Tsuna panicked. Grabbing I-pin, he tossed her out of the window before she exploded.

"Good grief..." Fong sighed. "She still has a ways to go, after all."

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"What are you doing?" Hibari questioned, appearing on the streets. "You're not allowed in here after school hours."

"Is he your friend?" Aria inquired.

"Who?" Hibari pressed.

"By no means is he my friend!" Tsuna stammered. "Anyway, let's move on! Kyoko and Haru, too!"

"I don't know what you intend to do, but if you cause another mess at school, I'll bite you to death." Hibari brought out his toufa.

"I can't leave you for ten seconds, can I?" Ami sighed, returning to the school gate and tossing him one of the two drink cans she bought from the vendoring machine. "Wait, is that..." her attention was caught when she saw Aria's pacifier. "Could it be... you're Luce's..."

It was not long before Aria sent her Seal to Tsuna's Ring.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	17. Arc 3: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part Three

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 16: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part Three

* * *

><p>Early the next morning...<p>

Upon Reborn's orders, the group had arrived on Namimori Island.

"They're here, kora!" Colonello remarked.

"I'm starting the Trial." Reborn declared. "All the Guardians will be participating in my Trial."

"Hold on, Reborn." Tsuna protested. "Lambo doesn't need to be here."

"You're too soft." Reborn chided.

"The Trials aren't a game, kora!" Colonello scolded.

"The sixth Arcobaleno Trial will test Sawada Tsunayoshi's leadership ability to see if he;s cut out to be a Boss." Lal Mirch declared.

"But how are you going to test leadership?" Tsuna wondered.

"An all-out battle with me." Reborn replied.

"We're really going to fight Reborn?" Tsuna exclaimed. "I can't do that!"

"That's why I say you're still too soft." Reborn remarked and kicked Tsuna into a cliff.

"What with the sudden attack?" Ryohei demanded.

"I've said I am starting the Trial." Reborn reminded.

"Exactly." Lal Mirch added. "The Trial has already began."

* * *

><p>"Not so fast!" a sneer sounded from the air. "This is your last day, Arcobaleno! Prepare to be obliterated. Eternal Flash!"<p>

"Not while we're alive!" Ami snapped, using her fan to slap the energy beam away.

"Reborn-sensei, leave her to us." Minako requested. "It's time we removed this blemish from the team."

"I should've quartered her the last time." Rei snorted.

"I should've beheaded her the last, last time." Makoto glared at the pig-tailed blond.

"She shouldn't _even_ be alive in the first place." Ami spat.

"Girls," Minako went into 'Team Leader' mode. "Eliminate the opposition, with extreme prejudice."

"Roger!" the girls chorused and powered up.

Ami brought out her twin fans.

Rei summoned her fiery Phoenix Bow.

Makoto materialized her Thunder Hammer.

Minako's metal chain solidified into a chain-sword.

"Go!" Minako gave the command.

"Invoke!" the girls called forth their respective wings and took to the sky.

"We take this further out." Makoto stated.

"The guys do not have to see this." Ami added.

"Agreed." Minako and Rei nodded and the four shot off.

"Cowards." Usagi snorted and followed them.

* * *

><p>"Now that the girls have that covered." Reborn turned to the matter at hand.<p>

"Moon Crystal Retribution!" Usagi's energy needle wave sent the four girls crashing into the stone wall.

"Spoke too soon." Lal Mirch muttered.

* * *

><p>"Damn..." Makoto cursed.<p>

"The day one of these battles is easy for us, I'll know for sure we've finally broken reality," Rei muttered.

"Weaklings." Usagi tsked. "Now be good little doggies and hand over your powers. I deserve them more than you do. Bow before your Queen, or die standing. And after I kill you all, maybe I'll turn your little boyfriends into my consorts."

"Tsunami Wave!"

Usagi was hit by the icy wave and dropped to the ground.

"Tsukino, just shut it!" Ami snapped.

"Oh... the little ice kitty has claws." Usagi sneered. "Tell me, does your little boy-toy know that _I _am the reason you won't let him touch you?" she gloated. "Oh, he doesn't." she grinned, noticing Hibari's stunned glare.

* * *

><p>"You do not have the time to worry about them." Reborn brought the Guardians' attention back. "Any one of you can attack me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mars Hell's Wrath"<p>

"Mercury Freezing Geyser!"

"Jupiter Nova Strike!"

"Venus Light Comet!"

Usagi let the attacks hit and laughed for a few seconds, then frowned and coughed up some blood. "Ouch... I underestimated you weaklings, you actually managed to hurt me a bit."

"That'd be great if we had energy for another go," Minako muttered.

"Too bad, now's my turn! Moon Silver Crystal Wave!"

"Why do they always have to knock us back with energy waves?" Makoto muttered trying to stand up. Trying.

"Must be a villain fetish or something," Minako muttered.

"My... Head..." Rei muttered.

Ami glared at Usagi, "Can't you die already?"

"Nope," Usagi said mockingly.

Ami's glare darkened and she started gathering energy.

Usagi stood there smirking for a few seconds then sensed the energy the ice Guardian was gathering and gasped, "No way..."

"Chain Encircle!" Minako's metal chain wrapped around Usagi.

Usagi tried to free herself but to no avail. The villain shot a glare at Minako who shrugged at her, "Just in case you're planning to run, traitor."

"Ha ha ha... I don't need to run. You simply can't destroy me now. "

"I disagree," Ami said coldly. She opened her eyes, and the others could see they were shinning blue with energy, as well as her hands. "Now let's see if you can handle this... Mercury Tsunami GLACIER!"

"What... no..." Usagi managed to say before the massive wave of ice, water, snow and energy hit her. When the ice column vanished, Usagi was gone as well and the Mercury Power Core floated where she'd been.

Reaching out her hand, Ami willed the glittering watery blue sphere to her hands and inseminated it into her body, causing her transformation orb to evolve.

"Finally..." Rei breathed in relief.

"About darn time." Makoto agreed.

"The Planetary Alliance has been recreated." Minako nodded.

* * *

><p>With Reborn...<p>

Reborn had taken out the Guardians easily, leaving Tsuna alone against his tutor.

Tsuna had managed to knock Reborn into the cliff. "Operation X." he summoned his attack. _Reborn... I can't do it._ He powered down.

"He missed his best chance." Ami remarked, the girls returning.

"Yeah, an it was the only chance Reborn-sensei was going to give him." Makoto agreed.

"You're too soft." Reborn chided. "Your comrades are all beaten up from fighting and you still insist on being safe? Do you understand what it means to carry the Vongola Rings? You lack the resolve to fight for your comrades, for this world. Chaos Shot!" he fired his gun.

"Ow, that's gonna hurt." Minako winced as Tsuna dropped to the sand.

"I can't pass a person who isn't fit to be a Boss." Reborn informed his unconscious student.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	18. Arc 3: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part Four

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 17: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part Four

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I should've gone from the right." Ryohei reflected in bed. "No, the left. Wait, if I swayed to the side, the timing of my right hook would've changed and the balance of my pivot foot..."<p>

"Man you're so obnoxious!" Gokudera snapped. "Ow..." he winced.

"You okay, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't underestimate me." Gokudera retorted. "I'm completely used to such injuries."

"Completely used, my ass!" Minako snapped, knocking her boyfriend back to the bed with a tossed pillow. "You won't recover if you push yourself too hard."

"Seriously, we leave for a minute, and you boys act up." Makoto sighed.

"It's good to know you're doing image training, Ryohei." Rei chided. "But your injuries won't heal just like that."

"Look guys," Minako started. "I know you're all frustrated, but getting all worked up isn't helping any. We can understand how you feel."

"What could you possibly understand about me?" Gokudera glared.

"You guys weren't the only who one lost against Reborn-sensei before." Makoto replied, taking her seat beside Yamamoto.

"Oh, I remember the graduation test." Rei reminisced.

"Reborn-sensei's bullets really _hit_ hard." Minako winced.

"Ames really took a beating." Makoto nodded.

"Wait, so how did you girls pass?" Gokudera thought to ask.

"We impressed Reborn-sensei with our overall teamwork." Minako smiled. "And that's even though we couldn't get a hit in."

"That's Reborn-sensei for you." Makoto chuckled. "All those skills in an infant-sized package."

"But it's not over yet." Ryohei declared. "We'll get him in the second round."

"You shouldn't be so quick to mouth off." Gokudera cut him off. "To put it in boxing terms, we were KO'd."

"What's the point in being pessimistic?" Ryohei chided.

"Nobody thinks that we should leave it like this." Yamamoto agreed.

"We need to admit out mistakes." Gokudera concurred. "And then think about what to do next."

"Injured people should shut up and lay down!" Minako scolded, silencing her hotheaded boyfriend with a fist to his thigh.

"I refuse to lay around in such a filthy place!" Gokudera cursed.

"Tell _that _to Colonello-sensei." Rei retorted. "He was the one who prepared this place. Thank Kami Chrome's upstairs out cold. You boys will end up waking her up."

"What about Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"He left." Makoto replied. "Shamal had tried to heal him, but..."

"After he inquired Reborn-sensei's whereabouts from Shamal, he headed back to town." Rei added.

"Hibari intends to fight Reborn again." Gokudera realized.

"He wouldn't let it end like this." Yamamoto agreed.

"That applies to us too." Ryohei insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Rei questioned. "Reborn-sensei's Trial is over."

"He'll never agree to fight you." Makoto agreed. "That's the kind of person he is."

* * *

><p>"You're still mad." Ami pointed out.<p>

"Hn." Hibari snorted.

"The size and strength of your Deathpenetration Flames determine whether you'll win." Ami started. "The difference in resolve will manifest itself in the Deathpenetration Flames. Reborn-sensei was serious. He was intent on defeating you guys."

* * *

><p>With Verde's army launched, the group hurried to the battlefield.<p>

"Flame Arrow!" Gokudera released his attack.

"V-Laser Blast!" Minako's light beam leveled the line of tanks.

"Scontro di Rondine!" Yamamoto sliced through a tank.

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei's punch destroyed another tank.

"Stun Spark!" Makoto's lightning ball electrocuted another tank.

"Burning Soul!" Rei let loose a powerful burst of flames.

"X Burner, Air!" Tsuna blasted an entire group of Pawn Rockets. "Oh no." he gaped when two rockets shot out of the smoke, one hitting the beach and the other hitting the lighthouse.

"Bearers of the Vongola Rings, are you enjoying yourselves?" Verde emerged from his submarine.

"Is this your Trial, kora?" Colonello demanded.

"Trial?" Verde chuckled. "I am always trying to reach new levels, as I continue my research. Everything in this world serves as a test subject of mine, and exists only to complete my research. Yes, the Vongola Rings are no exception."

"You won't get off lightly if you break the Arcobaleno pact." Lal Mirch warned.

"Arcobaleno pact?" Verde scoffed. "I could care less about that. I need the Vongola Rings for my research. So I'll need you to hand them over."

"That enough of your bull!" Gokudera snapped.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Verde stated. "I take what I need by force. I destroy all who resist. Yes, that includes the other Arcobaleno."

"This is no longer a Trial." Reborn declared, reforming his gun. "Verde has broken the pact. We're moving out."

"I won't make it in time." Gokudera winced, a line of tanks blocking his path.

"V-Laser Blast!" Minako's light beam destroyed the incoming tanks. "Focus, Hayato!"

"Sorry." Gokudera muttered.

"Still, this is tough." Minako admitted.

"I'll..." Chrome leapt, taking out the incoming rockets.

"Verde had to attack when Sawada and the others were weakened." Colonello cursed. "And the girls haven't fully recovered from their battle either."

"I never like him." Lal Mirch growled.

"He's broken the Arcobaleno pact." Reborn informed his student. "This is no longer a Trial."

"Verde, you still want to fight?" Lal Mirch barked.

"Still?" Verde echoed. "Don't be ridiculous. We've only just began.

"Cut it out, kora!" Colonello fired. "Shot!"

"Bulletproof glass?" Lal Mirch gaped when Colonello's bullet was deflected by the windscreen.

"It's no use." Verde chuckled. "By the way, I believe all of the Guardians participated in Reborn's Trial but I don't see the Guardians of the Cloud and Lightning Rings around. Well, I'll have you play with this until I finish assembling the Vongola Rings." he stated, having sent two rockets after Hibari and Lambo. "I'll buy some time while gathering your data." he remarked, releasing his test Box Weapons.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Hibari looked up at the incoming Pawn Rocket.<p>

"What the..." Ami turned to the sky.

"Vongola Cloud Ring detected." the rocket changed course.

"No trespassers allowed." Hibari declared, toufas at the ready. "I'm in a bad mood today."

"Kyo-kun, it's a rocket, hon." Ami deathpanned. "Snow Spray!" she froze the rocket in mid-flight, giving Hibari the opening he needed to smash his toufa into the missile.

"Capturing Vongola Ring..." the rocket droned.

"Oh, shut up!" Ami retorted, smashing the head under her boot.

_Vongola Ring..._ Hibari looked at his Ring. "This again?"

"What do you intend to do, Kyoya?" Ami asked.

* * *

><p>"Eat this!" Gokudera fired his attack.<p>

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei's punch slammed into the Thunder lobster.

"Bah," Gokudera snorted, both attacks having no effect. "I wouldn't usually have any trouble dealing with this trash."

"I can't use my full power, injured like this." Ryohei cursed.

"Turf Top!" Gokudera exclaimed, the lobster knocking Ryohei off.

"V-Laser Blast!"

"Burning Soul!"

The two elemental attacks prevented the lobster from finishing off Gokudera.

"Get a grip!" Minako barked.

"You're supposed to be Vongola's Guardians!" Rei reminded.

* * *

><p>"Where?" Yamamoto and Makoto took to the forest. "Where's it going to come from?"<p>

"Crap!" Makoto cursed, hearing the lightning crackle above them. "Thank you, Reborn-sensei." she gave their rescuer a nod.

* * *

><p>"Leave this to me, kora!" Colonello declared as Tsuna dodged the flying discs. "Shot! What?" he gaped when the starfish reformed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chrome!" Minako was alerted by the Mist Guardian's scream, Chrome was herself entangled by a squid's tentacles.<p>

"Seriously, what's up with that girl and tentacles?" Rei wondered.

"Hold on!" Ryohei called when the lobster blocked their path. "We're coming!"

"What?" Chrome was suddenly dropped on the sand when Skull's octopus held back the squid.

"Which means..." Colonello turned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Skull came in on his warship. "It's my turn now! You can't call me your lackey now. Fire!"

* * *

><p>"Skull's going overboard." Reborn noted as the missiles bombarded the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't fire a bunch of shot and hope that some hit!" Minako retorted.<p>

"We're punish him later, kora!" Colonello assured.

"A futile effort." Verde tsked and released his torpedoes at Skull's battleship.

Skull countered with torpedoes of his own.

Verde's sea slugs evaded the missiles and hit Skull's ship on the hull.

"That was tough." Skull crawled onshore.

"Skull," Reborn chided. "You're pathetic to watch."

"Pay attention to how we fight, kora!" Colonello snapped.

"Let's go!" Lal Mirch leapt into action. "Survival Blast!" she slid under the lobster, taking it out with her rifle.

Reborn's shot blasted through the string-ray.

"Impressive as ever, Reborn-sensei." Makoto nodded.

"Take this!" Colonello charged up. "Maximum Burst!"

"Sorry, Colonello." Tsuna apologized, the Rain Arcobaleno taking out the starfish.

"Hellfire Strike!" Rei's attack melted the squid.

"How was that?" Skull declared. "Now you know our strength!"

"You keep your mouth shut, kora!" Colonello landed on Skull's helmet.

"It's over now." Lal Mirch told the renegade Arcobaleno.

"No, everything has gone according to plan." Verde corrected. "As I said, I was merely buying time."

"Looks like the seven-colored rainbow has been completed." Reborn looked at his glowing pacifier. "All the Arcobaleno are together."

"The cursed seven who walk outside time have assembled here." Verde chuckled. "However, this would not be an example of the unscientific even known as a twist of fate. Indeed, it was an inevitable step for my research to succeed. I expected you all to interfere. Which meant I simply had to catch you all at one time. Rejoice. You will be providing the basis for my research." and fired a pod into the air, showering the Arcobaleno with non-trisette rays. His Pawn Rockets landing behind the Arcobaleno, he held the six captive. "Now hand over the Vongola Rings." he threatened. "Hurry!"

"Reborn..." Tsuna muttered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	19. Arc 3: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part Five

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 18: The Arcobaleno Trials, Part Five

* * *

><p>"Now, you should be aware of my powers." Verde declared. "Hand over the Vongola Rings."<p>

"I can't." Tsuna replied.

"You tell him, Tsuna." Yamamoto encouraged.

"The future rests upon these." Gokudera agreed.

"We won't give them to you." Ryohei concurred.

"So, you don't care what happens to them?" Verde snorted.

"I'll save Reborn and my friends." Tsuna swore.

"Let's do it, 10th." Gokudera declared.

"Let's go." Tsuna leapt into action.

"I won't let that happen." Verde released his Thunder Starfishes.

"Maximum Cannon!"

"Hellfire Strike!" Ryohei and Rei's combination attack destroyed an incoming starfish.

"Don't get careless." Rei warned.

Gokudera's 'Flame Arrow' and Minako's 'Morning Star Smash' shattered another starfish.

"Right back at you!" Minako smirked.

"Shigure Soen Ryu," Yamamoto took to the water. "Stance B: Shinosku Ame."

"Chrome!" Tsuna turned to see his Mist Guardian knocked back.

"Berserker Bolt!" Makoto's electric attack sent the spinning starfish off, giving the arriving Hibari the chance to slice the sea star into half.

"Hibari, you came to help." Yamamoto beamed.

"Help?" Hibari echoed. "What are you talking about? I only came to eliminate the person disturbing Namimori."

"And as Reborn-sensei always says," Ami's fan broke up another starfish. "'Whatever doesn't kill you better be dead afterwards.'"

"Is that all?" the powered up girls turned to Verde's pod.

"Let the Arcobaleno go!" Minako demanded.

"Fine." Verde scoffed. "The Deathpenetration Flames emitted from the Vongola Rings are fine indeed. I'll start by using them as a subject of my experiment." and started absorbing the activated Flames.

"What's wrong?" Ryohei asked, noticing that Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari's Flames were being absorbed.

"Is he trying to suck us in?" Gokudera wondered.

"No, the girls, Senpai and Chrome are perfectly fine." Yamamoto corrected.

"He's sucking in you Deathpenetration Flames." Ami realized.

"Magnificent." Verde laughed. "The perfect word to use. This is the power I sought. The Vongola Rings are capable of producing such incredible Deathpenetration Flames. I must do whatever it takes to acquire them. I was testing to see which class was most compatible, but with Flames this pure," he sent out his empowered lobsters.

"Are they using our Deathpenetration Flames?" Tsuna wondered. "I can't produce any Deathpenetration Flames." he realized when his gloves flickered.

* * *

><p>Gokudera barely managed to dodge the attack the lobster using his Flames blasted at him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit..." Yamamoto cursed, his Ring barely igniting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Men..." Ami noted amusedly, Hibari having exhausted himself hitting the lobster's claw. "Hailstorm..." the air in front of her literally froze as small particles of ice formed and grew to fist-sized ice shards in a split second and punched the air in front of her, a small ice wave shooting from it and sending the ice shards barreling forward. "... BURST! Will it <em>kill<em> you to ask for help once in a while?" she glared at Hibari

* * *

><p>"To think they've made my incomplete Box Weapons so powerful." Verde chuckled. "Certainly, strong Rings and Flames are the keys to perfecting Box Weapons. You are helpless now." he told the battling teens. "If you wish to save them, hand over the Vongola Rings."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsuna... Master..." I-Pin muttered and leapt out of the rocks. "I'll save them!<p>

"Lambo's not going." Lambo whined. "Never mind! Lambo's going too!" he exclaimed, a falling rock having scared him.

"Hibari, Mizuno!" I-pin alerted the couple. "Gyoza Kempo!" she fired his attack at the lobster.

The attack backfired, forcing I-pin to dodge the Cloud Flame tornado, which then lifted Lambo onto Verde's submarine.

* * *

><p>"Hell Wrath!" a funnel of fire blasted forwards from Rei's' arm, wrapping around the lobster and freeing Tsuna.<p>

"I..." Tsuna reignited his Sky Flames. "I want to protect everyone!" he blasted his opponents to smithereens.

* * *

><p>"Light Comet!" Minako pointed her arm up and a thin light beam shot from it, the light expanding in mid-air and forming a massive light ball, which crashed to the ground right in front of her and sending the lobster into the water. "Hayato!"<p>

"Don't underestimate the Vongola." Gokudera declared, resolve renewed and his charged up "Flame Arrow' blasted his adversary.

* * *

><p>"Nova..." Makoto summoned her wings and shot towards at the lobster battling Yamamoto. "Strike!" The lightning Guardian started raining punches and kicks on the lobster, each one backed with massive doses of electricity. The shellfish fell to the water with a thud and Makoto gave Yamamoto a grin.<p>

"Well, I certainly won't be eating _that_." Yamamoto chuckled.

* * *

><p>"How long do you intend to aggravate me?" Hibari growled, the lobster having melted off Ami's ice. Reigniting his Cloud Flame, he parried off the lobster's claw.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's impossible." Verde was stunned. "I absorbed their Deathpenetration Flames to the maximum possible limit."<p>

"Reborn, hold on." Tsuna took to the sky and slammed a punch into the non-trisette pod.

"I have no choice." Verde decided. "In that case..."

"Reborn..." Tsuna flew down, only to be shocked when Verde seemingly self-destructed the robots, killing the Arcobaleno.

"What on earth..." the girls gaped.

"Now, hand over the Vongola Rings." Verde demanded. "Or, would you rather disappear from this world like the others? I bet they're grateful. I ended their meaningless lives. Now what does this world have that holds a much greater meaning? Science! Technology! Is there anything that can excite your heart more than those? And that's exactly what the future is. They served no purpose but to deny my goal. So I denied them their lives."

"Verde..." Minako began.

"We will not forgive you for this!" Rei spat.

"Neither will we." Reborn voiced.

"Reborn-sensei!" Minako gaped when the Arcobaleno appeared behind them.

"Colonello-sensei!" Makoto breathed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Ami sighed, glad that her Master was safe.

"Is this Viper's doing?" Verde wondered.

"I created that illusion the second I saw that glittering powder." Mammon snorted.

"But we couldn't move until Tsuna destroyed th device." Reborn supplied.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, that seemed to be weaker than the real non-73 Policy." Reborn assured.

"You've done it now, kora!" Colonello snapped.

"It's payback time." Lal Mirch agreed.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Skull swore.

"Let's go." Fong took a breath.

"In that case, I'll be sure to destroy you this time!" Verde promised.

"Let's go." Reborn gave the commanded and the Arcobaleno leapt into action.

* * *

><p>"Maximum Burst!"<p>

"Survival Blast!"

"Light Comet!" Minako added her attack for good measure. "Finish it, Hayato!"

"Flame Arrow!" Gokudera destroyed the lobster.

* * *

><p>"In that case, Armored Muscle Body!" Skull grew in size. "Made it in time." he chuckled, the lobster's swat knocking him into a rock.<p>

"I'll be making use of your special attack." Reborn informed.

"Is he okay?" Makoto wondered as the lobster hammered Skull with its claw.

"Yeah, don't worry." Reborn assured. "With him playing decoy, this is out chance. Yamamoto, can do you do it?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto moved into place. "Shigure Soen Ryu, Stance 10: Scontro di Rondine." he sliced the lobster apart.

"That's Skull's special ability." Reborn explained. "The Invincible Body: Armored Muscle Body."

"Incredible stuff." Yamamoto chuckled.

"Even though I _don't_ need to see that." Makoto muttered.

* * *

><p>"Bakuri Kempo!" Fong took his place between Hibari and Ami and released his attack.<p>

"I didn't ask for help." Hibari looked at his miniature double.

"Please accept my apologies." Fong noted.

"Cool, twins." Ami joked. "Hailstorm Burst!", enabling said 'twins' to destroy the frozen lobster in a single strike.

* * *

><p>"Let's end this." Tsuna declared.<p>

"It's futile to drag this out any longer." Reborn agreed.

"Futile?" Verde snorted. "What you're doing is futile." he emerged from his submarine. "Why don't you understand the importance of my research? I can't live a meaningless life, ignoring my own desires. Elettrico Thunder!" he sent his lightning at the group via his pacifier.

"That's some strong lightning, kora!" Colonello winced.

"Whoever said electro-therapy is good for you, ought to be shot." Minako muttered.

"Repeatedly." Makoto agreed.

"But does he _really_ have to do that pose?" Rei mumbled.

"A trump card must be saved for the very end." Verde chuckled.

"What is this?" Lambo flustered, jumping around.

"Stupid cow!" Gokudera snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Why can he move?" Lal Mirch wondered.

"He's the Guardian of the Lightning Ring." Makoto supplied. "He specializes in electrical shocks."

"Lambo's mad now!" Lambo let loose a barrage of grenades.

"Damnit!" Verde cursed, his concentration broken. "What?" he looked up to see four pissed-off Elemental Guardians. "I won't allow that to happen." and let loose a barrage of Pawn Missiles.

"Chaos Shot!" Reborn's bullets intervened.

"Hailstorm..."

"Light..."

"Hell..."

"Nova..."

"Now, kora!" Colonello barked, swapping in to get Lambo out of the way.

"Burst!"

"Comet!"

"Wrath!"

"Strike!"

The four elemental attacks emerged into a powerful energy beam that blasted Verde and his submarine into oblivion.

"No..." Ami frowned as the smoke cleared. "That's a robot."

"Huh?" Aria echoed. "A robot?"

"Then, where is he, kora?" Colonello asked.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	20. Arc 3: The Arcobaleno Trials, The End

SailorStar9: Since my laptop decided to be a complete laggy ass yesterday, I can only get this up today. This is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 19: The Arcobaleno Trials, The End

* * *

><p>"10th, was that Verde in that submarine a fake?" Gokudera asked.<p>

"Yeah, it was a robot." Tsuna confirmed.

"So where's the real one?" Yamamoto asked.

"He should be nearby." Tsuna concluded, powering down. "Why did I think that?" he wondered. "I just had a feeling."

"If that's what Tsuna says, he's probably right." Reborn agreed.

"Could it be..." the girls turned.

"Man, that guy is nuts." Gokudera cursed, the group barely escaping Verde's sinking hideout right after Verde gave Tsuna his Seal. "I can't believe he's an Arcobaleno like Reborn and the others."

"He got away again, kora!" Colonello hissed.

"But we can't ignore him." Lal Mirch remarked. "I'll be investigating what he's up to."

"I'll let you guys handle that." Reborn instructed. "I have something else to do." he turned to his student.

"Reborn, please," Tsuna implored. "Let me take your Trial again. I know we failed your Trial. But I can't just give up. I have to, for everyone's future."

"Please, Reborn." Gokudera followed suit.

"Let us fight again." Yamamoto requested.

"It's not necessary." Reborn replied. "You've passed my Trial. I asked you if you were prepared to do whatever it takes as a Boss to protect everyone. You showed me your answer in the fight with Verde. That's why you passed my Trial. Now hold out your Ring." and transferred his Seal into Tsuna's Ring.

"That guy's never straight with people, kora." Colonello snorted.

"That's Reborn-sensei for you." Minako chuckled. "Always talking in circles."

"Sou!" the other three nodded sagely.

"Hibari!" Tsuna turned to see the Cloud Guardian walking off.

"If I'm not gonna fight the baby, I'm leaving." Hibari stated.

"Kyoya, dara." Ami sighed.

"Please come to Namimori Shrine tomorrow." Tsuna requested.

"Are we done?" Mammon asked. "I need to go."

"Master..." Ami turned to her illusions teacher.

"Nice work." Mammon gave his former student a nod and vanished.

"And speaking of investigating," Lal Mirch turned to the Elemental Guardians. "You have a mission, girls."

"Which idiot do we have to assassinate this time?" Minako joked.

"Not an idiot per say." Lal Mirch chuckled. "Remember the mission you were pulled out from one and a half years ago?"

"Wait," Makoto blinked "You mean..."

"The one in South Africa..." Rei trailed.

"The _mission_ involving the illegal blood diamonds?" Ami finished.

"Yup, that one." Lal Mirch confirmed. "Iemitsu had a followup lead."

"He'd better be right." Ami muttered. "Otherwise I'll castrate him with a dull spoon. Kami knows just _how long_ we spent following that last lead the _last _time; only to be led on a wild goose's chase for all our trouble."

"But why a dull spoon?" Hibari risked the question.

The four girls smirked deviously at each other. "Because it hurts more." they chorused.

"I taught you girls well." Lal Mirch returned Ami's smirk. "It's a long-term mission."

"How long-term?" Minako went into 'SATS Leader' mode.

"Three months, give or take." Lal Mirch replied. "Your mission objectives are right here." she tossed a mini floppy to Ami.

"Roger." the four chorused, going into 'Assassin' mode.

"Man," Gokudera muttered. "Mina still scares me when she switches like that."

"What was that?" Minako glared at the silver-haired bomber as she fingered her chain-sword.

"Eep, nothing!" Gokudera stammered.

"Get back here!" Minako let loose her righteous fury.

"Should we..." Yamamoto looked at the three highly amused girls.

"Nah." Makoto snickered. "He dug that one on his own."

"Agreed." Rei sniggered.

* * *

><p>"All right." Yamamoto nodded, he and Makoto standing outside the Yamamoto sushi store. "I'm home!" he declared, the couple entering the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hibari!" Hibird chirped, alerting its tamer of his visitor.<p>

"Damn it, Kyoya!" Ami mock-glared, her water shield forming to block off her boyfriend's attack. "You're _way_ too tense."

"Hn." Hibari kept his toufas.

"So, it's tomorrow." Ami noted, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Hibari nodded.

"You heard Lal, right?" Ami asked.

"Hm..." Hibari tightened his hold around her waist.

"We won't be seeing each other for a while." Ami whispered.

"I know." Hibari planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	21. Arc 4: Choice Arc, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 20: Choice Arc, Part One

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Vongola." Spanner greeted Tsuna who had just teleported in via the Ten-Year-Bazooka.<p>

"10th, are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, but..." Tsuna nodded. "Hibari didn't show up."

"What did you say about me?" Hibari inquired behind him.

"Hibari?" Tsuna gaped. "Why are you here?"

"Kyoya returned a little early." Ami supplied.

"Bah, I thought you got scared and ran away." Gokudera snorted.

"Baby." Hibari turned to Reborn. "I'll be waiting for another bout. I won't allow you to win and run."

"Yeah, one of these days." Reborn agreed.

"Hey, what about Byakuran?" Tsuna thought to ask. "Did he find out?"

"It's fine." Irie assured. "Only ten minutes have passed since you returned to the past."

"Huh?" Tsuna echoed." Only ten minutes?"

"That's how Shoichi set it up." Minako explained.

"So, are you able to open the Vongola Box?" Spanner inquired.

"I haven't tried yet." Tsuna realized.

"If you have all of the Arcobaleno Seals, that's good enough." Irie assured. "But we must begin preparing you to fight Byakuran."

"Tsuna." Reborn noted.

"We can't afford to lose." Tsuna nodded in agreement. "That's why we came back."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	22. Arc 4: Choice Arc, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 21: Choice Arc, Part Two

* * *

><p>"The Milliefiore have been flushed from Namimori." Irie supplied. "There shouldn't be any danger. With the Varia's victory in Italy, we now have an advantage. All that's left is..."<p>

"No." Byakuran voiced.

"I know that voice!" Irie exclaimed, Minako and her team went on high alert, weapons drawn out.

* * *

><p>"We're just taking a breather." Byakuran's message was conveyed to the Varia as well. "The all-out attack in Italy and the raid on Merone Base in Japan..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Were a ton of fun." his hologram manifested before the two groups.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's coming from a receiver of an enemy we took out." Flan supplied.<p>

* * *

><p>"Byakuran..." Irie stammered.<p>

"I was able to witness the true strength of the strongest Vongola squad." Byakuran stated. "Very productive for a preliminary skirmish. It was also entertaining to watch Sho-chan try to fool me at Merone Base."

"Then you knew I was trying to..." Irie was stunned.

"Yep, it was plain as day." Byakuran replied. "Though it was a good plan to use this battle as an opportunity to switch sides. And to be honest, I never expected you to join forces with the Vongola. But I knew you'd become my enemy one day, Sho-chan. After all, you've always disapproved of my actions, Sho-chan."

"You're wrong." Irie corrected.

"Here we go." Byakuran chuckled. "Well, do as you like. We'll soon see which one of us is right."

* * *

><p>"He's just running his mouth." Belphegor snorted.<p>

"He's just like you, senpai." Flan pointed outed.

"Oh snap." Belphegor retorted.

* * *

><p>"Still you have curious taste." Byakuran stated. "Entrusting the future to the young and naïve Vongola X. Honestly, it would be simple to throw my resources at you relentlessly and whittle the Vongola down. But you've managed to entertain me so far. Besides, it hurts my pride as a leader when my second-in-command jumps ship. So I figure we should have a proper match. An official contest between the Vongola Family, led by Sawada Tsunayoshi, and my Milliefiore Family. With the 73 Policy on the line, naturally. The timing is perfect for a ceremony to bid farewell to Sho-chan and the old world and ring in a new one."<p>

"He's plotting something." Ami growled.

"Please wait, Byakuran." Irie protested. "Do you believe we'll accept so easily?"

"You've got spunk, Sho-chan." Byakuran noted.

"You sent the four to the Merone Base here in Japan." Irie listed. "One to Italy. Five of the six Funeral Wreaths were deployed and you've lost five of the seven Mare Rings. You're just a bird with clipped wings."

"Yeah, if those had been real." Byakuran admitted and Irie's Ring shattered.

"Could it be..." Rei's eyes widened.

"Fakes!" Minako glared.

"No way!" Tsuna exclaimed. "They weren't the real Mare Rings?"

"They do contain incredible A-Rank gems," Byakuran supplied. "But the 73 Policy is even more special." he flashed his Mare Ring. "Forgive me, but I kept another group in the sly. I kept them hidden because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle a meeting. But since we're enemies now, it should be fine. Allow me to introduce you." he showed the real Funeral Wreaths on screen. "Here are the six real Guardians of the Milliefiore Family. The real six Funeral Wreaths. They were chosen to be the bearers of the authentic Mare Rings to help me create a new world. My true Guardians."

"Then the one we were fighting all this time..." Makoto gasped.

"Were weaker than these guys?" Minako echoed in disbelief.

"Who are they?" Irie shook his head in shock. "I don't know them. There were Milliefiore members I didn't know of?"

"It's be harder on me if I gave you more to worry about." Byakuran chuckled. "Allow me to explain. Choosing people by their strength will only take you so far. Because the power of the Rings is built on resolve. So I searched within the Mafia all across the globe for strong fighters with extraordinary resolve. And I chose those whose resolve would transform into loyalty. The world's a big place. But that's the reason I was able to find them. If you can defeat us, you'll truly win. And the Milliefiore will surrender to the Vongola."

"Byakuran," Irie stepped forward. "A contest... what are you plotting?"

"Do you remember that Choice game we used to play?" Byakuran reminded. "We'll be playing that in real life. I'll announce the details in ten days, so sit tight for now. We won't make a move before then. Kick back and relax."

"Don't be ridiculous." Reborn jumped in.

"You must be the Arcobaleno, Reborn." Byakuran noted. "I'd love to chat. But it's almost time. The Merone Base you're in will soon disappear. To be more precise, the Flame Ring Teleportation System within the base will move it. See ya." he vanished. "Can't wait for these next ten days to be over." with that, the teleportation system activated.

"Are you okay, 10th?" Gokudera exclaimed, having awoke.

"How's everyone else?" Tsuna winced.

"What happened?" Yamamoto wondered.

"It seems we're still underneath Namimori." Kusakabe noted

"Merone Base has vanished." Tsuna gaped. "They really used teleportation."

"So, this is Byakuran's power." Irie noted.

"Crazy stuff." Reborn admitted.

"But why are we still here when the base disappeared?" Tsuna mused.

"The 'Gates of the Four Beasts'." Minako supplied.

"The 'Gates of the Four Beasts'?" Gokudera echoed.

"A barrier spell we four concocted." Makoto explained.

"Damn, that took a lot out of us." Rei muttered. "Oi Ames, you alright?"

Ami gave the Fire Guardian a thumbs-up.

"So, you were prepared for this." Reborn remarked, Irie having given the Vongola Guardians' Vongola Boxes to the others.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	23. Arc 4: Choice Arc, Part Three

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 22: Choice Arc, Part Three

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Squalo's voice thundered over Tsuna's headphones. "Just connect me!"<p>

"He's scary!" Giannini explained. "So I'll just connect him. Mind your volume, please."

"You bastards are still alive, yeah?" Squalo roared over the communicator.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto beamed.

"Bug off, shark-boy!" Rei snapped.

"We're _not _in the mood right now!" Minako shouted down the headphones; obviously there was no love lost between these two teams.

* * *

><p>"Listen up!" Squalo shot back. "At this point, all the members of the Vongola are in the same lot. It doesn't matter if you're a bunch of brats... bastard!" he glared at Xanxus who had tossed a concrete slab at him.<p>

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus started. "Did you finally mature a bit? In ten days, you'd better prove that the Vongola are the strongest."

"Nuts, you just broke Commander Squalo's transmitter." Flan muttered, Xanxus smashing the earpiece under his foot.

"Damn Boss!" Squalo fumed, Lussuria holding him back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Now Squalo." Lussuria chided. "Simmer down, sweetie."

"Let me go, Lussuria!" Squalo barked. "I'm not done talking with this guy!"

"Could you please calm down, Squalo?" Lussuria sighed. "Your blood pressure will skyrocket."

"I've already snapped!" Squalo retorted.

"They make a funny pair." Belphegor chuckled.

"Anyway, haven't we forgotten someone?" Flan reminded.

"How long are you going to lay there!" Squalo stomped on Levi's head. "Didn't Lussuria treat you already?"

"Captain, that's not very civilized." Flan stated.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Tsuna blinked when Xanxus cut off the connection.<p>

"Did Xanxus just..." Makoto started.

"Give Sawada a pep talk?" Ami echoed in astonishment.

"They hang up on us." Yamamoto muttered.

"Prove that the Vongola is the strongest?" Gokudera echoed. "Who does that bastard think he is?"

"Hayato, down." Minako scolded.

"Well, either way, they should be on our side this time." Reborn noted.

After Ami went all doctor-mode on everyone, the group split up.

* * *

><p>"It's rather noisy." Hibari muttered, lying on the roof of the school, the rest of the group having gathered in the school.<p>

"Now, don't be like that." Ami chided.

"They got a good expression." Dino agreed, Hibari immediately going into defensive mode. "We can probably leave them alone for the time being. Don't be in such a rush. I'll be sure to train you well."

"Taku," Ami sighed. "What _was_ I thinking when I married you?"

"You didn't exactly 'marry' him." Dino smirked. "You eloped."

"Thanks for the reminder." Ami muttered.

"So," Dino's smirk widened. "How's the sex life?"

"DINO!" Ami spluttered, not believing her ears as Hibari blushed. _God! I can't believe he just asked that!_

* * *

><p>"Yo, Kyoya." Dino greeted. "Quit standing around and start training. Aren't you interested in this thing?" he looked at his Box Weapon.<p>

"Not particularly." Hibari scoffed.

"So you say, but in truth..." Dino grinned. "Whoa, that was close." he dodged Hibari's sudden strike.

"I am only interested in biting you to death." Hibari declared.

"You're so hopeless." Dino sighed. "Are you still going to say that after seeing this? Open Box!" he released his Box Weapon.

"It's going to be one of those days." Ami bemoaned

"He's _your_ husband." Romairo reminded.

Ami just buried her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	24. Arc 4: Choice Arc, Part Four

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 23: Choice Arc, Part Four

* * *

><p>"Irie." Tsuna greeted the shocked Irie.<p>

"You're late, freak." Gokudera chided.

"Guys..." Irie stammered. "You look sharp!"

"It's actually a little embarrassing." Tsuna remarked.

"Reborn-sensei had them made to order for this fight." Minako explained from the door, now decked in her Aeon Sailor Venus fuku. "The Vongola Mafia began as a vigilante group to protect the people."

"Each generation of the Vongola Family has donned this formal attire when risking their lives in battle to fulfill that duty." Aeon Sailor Mars added.

"What's that?" Tsuna questioned. "Making the Mafia sound all good and cool..."

"The Vongola Family started off as a model organization." Reborn explained. "Though they may have dabbled in unspeakable acts later on."

"But..." Irie started. "There isn't anything wrong about this fight! You are definitely doing the right thing! Could you stop using my last name like I'm a stranger?" he requested. "I'm one of you guys now. Feel free to call me Shoichi."

"Then I'll call you Shoichi." Tsuna relented.

"On the other hand, Mina, what are _you_ wearing?" Gokudera demanded.

"My sailor fuku." Venus replied matter-of-factly as Ryohei muttered something about 'being extremely youthful'.

"I can _so_ imagine Yamamoto and Hibari's reactions." Mars smirked.

"As I said before, if the Vongola Rings, Mare Rings and the seven pacifiers which compose the 73 policy fall into Byakuran's hands, terrible things will happen" Irie cautioned. "Defeating Byakuran will save the world!"

"Too hard for you to relate something so grand-scale, huh?" Mars snorted. "You guys don't need to worry about the world. You guys have to win this fight so you can return to the peaceful Namimori of the past."

"Okay." Reborn started, once everyone was ready. "You're all ready?"

"Let's go." Tsuna declared, after the roll call.

* * *

><p>"What are you people doing?" Hibari demanded, entering in a burst of Cloud Flames.<p>

"Yo, sorry we got lost on the road of life." Yamamoto joked, jumping in in an explosion of Rain Flames.

"Should've spent more time on the road than on my legs." Aeon Sailor Jupiter prodded the younger version of her fiance.

"You're so slow!" Aeon Sailor Venus chided her tardy teammates.

"Kyo-kun decided to take the scenic route." Aeon Sailor Mercury jested. "I'm just surprised he didn't faint from blood loss."

"I have self control." Hibari muttered, flushing.

"Okay!" Tsuna ignited his Box Weapon. "Vongola Box! Open Box!"

The seven teens then sent their combined Flames into the teleportation system.

* * *

><p>"We should've used Sailor Teleport." Mars muttered, Byakuran having activated the teleportation system.<p>

"Hey." Byakuran greeted. "Welcome to the Choice arena.

"What the..." Jupiter gaped as the smoke cleared.

"The middle of a bunch of skyscrapers!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It feels like we've met many times." Byakuran stated. "But is this the first time you've met me in person, Tsunayoshi? This is where we'll be fighting. Don't you think it's a fine location? We are the only people in this place."

"A battlefield made especially for Choice." Irie realized.

"We'll explain everything in due time." Byakuran chuckled.

"Puhleeze!" Bluebell taunted. "They're a bunch of kids. I can handle this lot by myself."

"Don't be hasty, Bluebell." Kikyo stopped the Rain Milliefiore. "Byakuran-sama has been looking forward to this party. We should just enjoy ourselves. My Cloud Guardian counterpart, he chuckled, seeing Hibari flare up his Flame. "Appears to be you in the school uniform. I am Kikyo. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Enough chitchat." Hibari retorted. "Let's get started."

"But we can't do that yet, Hibari." Byakuran chided. "This is Choice. We have to proceed to the next choice."

With the players and target decided, the game began.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	25. Arc 4: Choice Arc, Part Five

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 24: Choice Arc, Part Five

* * *

><p>"But first, I'll introduce the neutral referees." Byakuran stated.<p>

"Referees?" Tsuna echoed.

"Let's us handle this." the Cervello declared.

"You're..." Irie gaped.

"Aren't they Cervello?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I heard from Shoichi that they ended up with the Milliefiore at some point." Reborn explained. "Who are you people?"

"We are the Milliefiore Cervello Agency." the Cervello replied. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Neutral, my ass!" Venus shouted in indignation.

"Those bitches were the ones who gave Byakuran his Mare Ring in the first place!" Mercury spat, the other two Senshi giving the pink-haired women the middle-finger salute.

"These girls will be fair judges." Byakuran assured. "That's their only worth. Besides, aren't you guys the ones cheating?"

"I must praise you for concealing 99.99% of your presence." Kikyo added. "But we can sense the remaining 0.01% of a person from your base unit."

"Tch." Squalo snorted, revealing himself. "Got a problem with that? Don't be ridiculous, bratty piece of shit! I snuck in here to crash the party. That's all. I'll split you into half if you give me any crap!"

"And you, hologram of Reborn." Byakuran added. "There is no non 73 Policy here. It's safe for you to leave your base unit."

"I see." Reborn's hologram fizzled out. "Pretty considerate of you, Byakuran."

After the Cervello laid down the rules, the battle officially began.

* * *

><p>"That's a two-cycle engine, right?" Dino was impressed as Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto drove out of the base unit on their bikes. "Quiet as an electric bike."<p>

"All thanks to the highly advanced silencer I invented." Giannini boasted. "Those air-bikes won't be picked up by Flames or metal sensors. Ninja-like stealth machines that can sneak up on the enemy without being detected."

"So the Milliefiore won't know where the guys are." Venus whistled.

"They'll need to take advantage of that." Mercury pointed out.

"Amazing..." Dino was stunned as Irie gave out order after order.

"It's like Irie is on the battlefield in person." Basil breathed.

"He should only be seeing the Flame readings on his monitor." even Giannini was impressed.

"He wasn't the head of the Merone Base for nothing." Dino grinned.

"Shoichi gets the job done when he sets his mind to it." Reborn agreed. "I don't suppose you have _anything_ to do with it, do you?" he smirked at Mercury.

"Perhaps." Mercury gave her sensei a mysterious smile.

"Okay, that did it!" Ryohei whooped as Tsuna hammered a punch on Torikabuto's back.

"Sea snakes!" Basil exclaimed when Torikabuto sent his illusions at Tsuna. "Are they illusions? But illusions wouldn't appear on the monitor."

"You didn't know, stupid brat?" Squalo snapped.

"Strong illusions are able to fool machines." Mercury explained. "And this guy's combining illusion with a Box Weapon. He must be highly skilled. Guess I have to up my game." she smirked.

"They pierced that hardened building." Basil gaped as the wave of sea serpents smashed through the building.

"I saw a faint trace of Lightning-class hard Flames on the sea snakes." Dino added. "Probably as strong as anti-tank rifle shells."

"Even if he's a Mist Illusionist? "Basil echoed.

"That illusionist, Torikabuto, can use different Flames the way Hayato can." Venus admitted.

"Don't just stand there stunned, Tsuna!" Reborn barked.

"Repe Serpente di Mare..." Mercury frowned, Torikabuto having trapped Tsuna. "A grid of sea snakes?"

"He won't be able to escape!" Basil realized.

"He's up against sea snakes that can destroy buildings!" Giannini added. "At this rate..."

"The Sky Lion, Version Vongola!" Basil recognized Tsuna's Box Weapon. "That is Sawada's..."

"What I would expect from Tsuna." Dino chuckled.

_A Sky-class Lion, just like our shitty Boss._ Squalo mused. _But they're very different._

"That is bad!" Ryohei exclaimed, the sea serpents rushing out from the building windows, showering Tsuna with glass shards. "He can't dodge them all!"

"Not yet." Reborn corrected. "Did you see the end of Tsuna's training?"

"Nope, I was busy." Dino replied.

"Then, we were the only ones who were watching." Venus grinned.

"Sawada..." Basil gaped as the hardened sea serpents skewered Tsuna like a porcupine.

"Shit..." Ryohei cursed.

"With the Vongola Boxes," Mars started.

"The Box Animals themselves become weapons." Venus smirked.

"They're Box Weapons that were specifically modified by the Vongola." Reborn added.

"Weapons?" Dino echoed. "That's right. Tsuna just..."

"A mode change to defensive mode?" Jupiter looked at her sensei. "Does that mean..."

"And those weapons are from the original Vongola Family." Reborn smirked. "In the case of Tsuna's Leone di Cieli, it takes the form of the sky which shines onto all and envelops all."

"Vongola I's cloak, Mantello di Vongola Primo!" the four Senshi chorused as Tsuna broke free.

"Not bad, Tsuna." Dino nodded.

"Vongola Primo's Cloak!" Basil beamed.

"Yeah, he used the Sky-class harmony attribute to turn those sea snakes into stone and render their attacks useless." Reborn smiled.

"Ow, that's _gonna _hurt." Venus grinned after Tsuna hammered Torikabuto's head into the road.

* * *

><p>"Always assume the worse possible conditions." Mercury nodded sagely, agreeing with Irie's suggestion. "Not bad, Shoichi."<p>

"They had a real humdinger mixed in there." Reborn noted when Genkishi revealed himself from his Saru guise.

"What the fuck!" Mercury exclaimed, pointing to the screen, "Tsuna killed that guy! I _know_ he did!"

"You're the one who's unlucky, Genkishi." Squalo snorted, seeing Yamamoto release his Box Weapon. "That damn brat..." he muttered as Yamamoto caressed the dog. "Stop wasting time."

"Looks like his training with shark-boy went well." Venus smirked.

"Takes a swordsman to train a swordsman." Jupiter grinned.

"Fighting with four swords, huh?" Reborn mused, hearing Yamamoto's proclaim.

"Those invisible sea slugs." Mercury frowned in remembrance. "Spetto Nudibranchi missiles are coming."

"Genkishi disappeared!" Basil exclaimed when Genkishi side-blinded Yamamoto.

"Not only has Yamamoto learned how to fight while flying, he's also learned how to use Ring Flames to determine the locations of Spetto Nudibranchi." Reborn noted as Yamamoto dodged yet another explosion.

"But he won't be able to attack if he can't see the enemy." Basil reminded.

"You were saying?" Jupiter smirked as Yamamoto broke through Genkishi's illusions, emerging from the vine enclosure with his opponent.

"Amazing." Basil gaped.

"So Genkishi's position could be found by looking for a spot where the illusion wasn't moving right." Reborn surmised after Yamamoto explained.

"Jiro and Kojiro..." Jupiter moaned. "I'm _so_ talking to him about his naming sense."

Mercury patted her friend on her back.

"The Box Weapon was impressive." Dino admitted. "But the real surprise is how much Yamamoto's progressed to master it."

"Yeah, there's a new drive that has taken his sword to a new level." Reborn agreed. "What happened to him?"

"His dedication to the sword." Squalo supplied. "That scum had more than enough talent to become a top-notch swordsman, but he has one weakness."

"Weakness?" Dino echoed.

"A softness that kept him from becoming a true swordsman." Squalo replied. "I don't like his motive or the time limit, but his full dedication to the sword turned him into a real swordsman."

"Choosing the sword when forced to choose between two options," Jupiter smiled. "He's just like the original Guardian of the Rain Ring."

"From the original Vongola Family?" Basil echoed.

"The original Guardian of the Rain Ring, it was said that he had no peer when it came to the sword." Mercury went into lecture mode. "His talent was admired by all. But he loved music above all else, and didn't possess a sword of his own. However, when he heard that his foreign friend, Vongola Primo, was in trouble, he sold the instrument he valued more than his life to pay for weapons and travel expenses in order to help. He didn't hesitate yo give up everything he had for his friend. He exchanged his instrument to have three short swords and one long blade mode."

"That's..." Dino trailed.

"Inside Takeshi's Vongola Box were Jiro and three short swords." Jupiter nodded. "But that's isn't all. Kojiro the Rain Swallow was integrated with the Vongola Box and upgraded. Takeshi should be able to understand what that means now." she grinned proudly. "Kick his ass, Takeshi!" she cheered.

"Shigure Kintoki united with the swallow!" Basil gaped.

"That's a long sword." Reborn noted. "So Yamamoto's Vongola Box holds what was considered a blessed shower to cleanse all ,Asari Ugetsu, the four irregular swords!"

"The real surprise is yet to come." Squalo smirked.

"That's the Hell Ring!" Mercury recognized the second Ring on Genkishi's finger. "How did he get that? Genkishi has fed his own spirit to the Hell Ring." she realized when Genkishi invoked another level of transformation.

"Genkishi's power is increasing rapidly." Giannini gaped.

"At this rate, Yamamoto will..." Basil trailed.

"Don't panic." Squalo barked. "Yamamoto doesn't scare that easily. You," he gave Jupiter a side glance. "Out of all people, should know."

Jupiter just grinned.

"What's with him?" Ryohei blinked as Genkishi ranted. "He started rambling all of a sudden."

"What does he mean?" Basil wondered, when Genkishi revealed that he had been distracted by Tsuna's eyes the last time they fought.

"Genkishi isn't necessarily lying." Reborn remarked. "Genkishi was certainly acting strangely during that fight."

"Which mean Genkishi is stronger than he was when he fought Sawada." Basil concluded. "What an intense attack!" he exclaimed as Genkishi released his assault. "And there are illusionary bullets as well!"

"Yamamoto disappeared." Giannini gaped when Yamamoto pulled his Fourth Defensive Stance.

"No, he's dodging at an extremely high speed." Jupiter corrected. "Seasonal Rain is a defensive secret technique for dodging a foe's attacks by matching his movements. And the Vongola Box is helping him jet around. He's not gonna get hit."

"No problem! As long as he doesn't get hit!" Ryohei declared. "That's an incredible mass of Flame energy." he gaped when Genkishi fired off another barrage of attacks.

"He won't be able to avoid it." Basil realized.

"Takeshi, hit it!" Jupiter's grin widened as Yamamoto pulled out his 'All-In-One' stance.

"He's putting everything together." Reborn surmised.

"Is he charging in?" Ryohei exclaimed as Yamamoto shot through the gaps.

"That is Shigure Soen Ryu, All-In-One," Jupiter smiled.

"He stopped the missiles and sword attacks." Basil was shocked.

"No, if you look closely, they're inclining along, like they're in slow motion." Mercury corrected.

"You're right." Basil noted.

"He's hit every sword attack and illusionary missiles with tranquilizing Rain Flames, stopping them as much as possible." Reborn explained.

"However, even with the strength of a Box Weapon hitting all of them requires..." Giannini pointed out.

"What are you saying?" Hibari cut in. "This is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Kyo-kun, did you just..." Mercury gaped at the younger version of her husband.

"Quick, someone check him for a fever." Venus joked.

"Yeah, good job!" Ryohei beamed after Yamamoto took out Genkishi with his 'Pouring Rain' attack.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	26. Arc 4: Choice Arc, Part Six

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 25: Choice Arc, Part Six

* * *

><p>As Kikyo broke down the last of the base unit's defenses, the four Senshi looked at each other and nodded, praying that their last resort would not be in vain.<p>

Hibari was the only one who noticed the looks the women shared.

* * *

><p>"Then, it's time for the main dish." Kikyo released his Cloud Flame dart at the fleeing base unit.<p>

Just then, the tiara gems the Senshi placed on the sides of the base unit activated, creating a spherical barrier around the tank-like vehicle.

"Damn you!" Kikyo cursed, unleashing his Campanula di Nuvola in an attempt to break the rainbow-colored shield.

"Spanner." Irie pulled himself up, the interior having been demolished by the crash. "Are you okay, Spanner? Thank goodness." he felt for a pulse. "Looks like you're okay. The enemy is after me. It'll be safe for you to stay here. I'm going."

"Now then," Kikyo relented as he waited for the barrier to power down. "Would Byakuran-sama prefer to toy with the target or finish him in in fall swoop?"

"A shield?" Irie pulled himself out of the broken trailer, his hands resting on the shimmering wall. "The girls...!" he realized what had happened.

"Operation X," Tsuna's voice came over the communicator.

"Pitiful." Kikyo tsked. "I'll end this in one blow. As a form of mercy."

* * *

><p>"What was that rumble?" Dino wondered.<p>

"I've broken out of the illusionary space." Tsuna replied.

"Sawada is on the monitor." Basil pointed out. "That's... that destructive power... it can only be! X Burner!"

"He blew up the entire illusionary space." Reborn concluded.

* * *

><p>"You've done well, Tsunayoshi." Irie noted. "Help Yamamoto defeat the target." he fell to his knees. "Defeat... the... target..." he got back up.<p>

"I can't do that." Tsuna objected. "I won't abandon a comrade. I'm coming back over there."

"What are you saying, Tsunayoshi?" Irie chided. "Your top priority should be to defeat the enemy target."

"Yamamoto, I'll be right there." Tsuna assured. "Hold on until then."

"Don't mind me." Irie insisted.

"No!" Tsuna insisted. "Please take care of the enemy target, Yamamoto."

"Go on, Tsuna." Yamamoto was raining his slashes on the barrier. "I can handle the target by myself."

"You're all..." Irie gasped.

"Vongola Decimo has changed his strategy and he's coming back." Kikyo noted. "But, it's already too late."

"All right, I can do it." Yamamoto nodded, the barrier finally cracking.

_Let me get there in time._ Tsuna pleaded.

"It will be easier to wait for that target marker to extinguish than twisting a baby's arm." Kikyo grinned. "Time for the finish, Byakuran-sama."

"Shigure Soen Ryu," Yamamoto readied his attack. "Special Stance 10: Scontro di Rondine! I'm taking you out!" he charged right in.

A scream was heard scant seconds later, as Irie fell over, the energy barrier shattering under Kikyo's relentless assault.

"Shoichi!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's already over." Kikyo declared.

"Damn you!" Tsuna charged.

"I told you it's over." Kikyo repeated. "There's no reason for me to fight you."

"Please wait." the Cervello blocked Tsuna.

"I must take a closer look at Irie Shoichi's target marker." the Cervello explained. "Please step back."

"Tsuna," Yamamoto voiced. "I also defeated theirs."

* * *

><p>"The enemy target was taken out at the same time." Dino stated.<p>

"Well, that _was_ a good time-delaying tactic." Venus breathed, the four Senshi recalling their powers as their respective tiara gems manifested on their palms.

"And tiring, as always." Jupiter agreed.

"Thank god, we remembered we still had that." Mars nodded, clicking her tiara gem back in place.

"So, there's no winner?" Ryohei wondered. "A draw?"

* * *

><p>"That was pretty impressive for that baseball freak." Gokudera admitted. "I apologize, 10th. I was entrusted to defend them. You should worry about Irie before me."<p>

"The target marker is extinguished when life energy drops below 2%." the Cervello explained. "In Irie's case, his life energy is well below 2% and still dropping which means his target marker is considered extinguished."

"I have also confirmed that Daisy's target marker is extinguished." the other Cervello affirmed.

* * *

><p>"So, what does that mean?" Mercury asked.<p>

"A draw, huh?" Squalo growled.

* * *

><p>"Your decision came too early, referee." Kikyo chided.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, isn't Daisy's Flame..." Mars blinked.<p>

"Sun Flames." Venus nodded.

"Which means..." Jupiter trailed.

"F#&k!" Mercury cursed, realizing what it meant.

* * *

><p>"This is..." Cervello was taken aback when Daisy's marker reignited.<p>

"I still can't die?" Daisy got back up.

* * *

><p>"He came back to life?" Ryohei blinked.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way..." Yamamoto breathed. "I didn't finish you off, but you were completely defeated."<p>

"I didn't get to die again." Daisy muttered.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Tsuna was confused.<p>

"What's going on here?" Gokudera was puzzled.

"Daisy has an undead body." Kikyo explained. "He's a peculiar man who has the problem of being unable to die."

"He's immortal?" Gokudera echoed. "Don't give me that crap!"

"That's..." Tsuna breathed.

* * *

><p>"Impossible." Reborn finished the sentence.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you understand now?" Kikyo asked. "This is the real power of the real six Funeral Wreaths."<p>

"With this, we have a winner in this Choice battle." the Cervello declared. "The winner is the Milliefiore Family!"

* * *

><p>"Wasted, huh?" Venus gave her sisters a wry smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"I object." Yuni declared, cutting in on the argument. "Byakuran."<p>

"She's annoying." Bluebell pouted.

"As Boss of Milliefiore's Black Spell..." Yuni added, her Sky pacifier glowing.

"You're..." Reborn gaped, his Sun pacifier shining in response.

"I hold half of the authority to decide." Yuni reminded.

"Yuni, damn you..." Byakuran hissed.

"Yuni is speaking at her own will..." Irie was stunned.

"Huh?" Tsuna echoed. ""She's the other Milliefiore Boss?"

"There's another Boss?" Ryohei was confused. "What's going on?"

"The Milliefiore Family was created by the up-and-coming Gesso Family merged with the Giglionero Family who had a heritage that rivaled the Vongola Family." Fuuta supplied.

"The Gesso Family's Boss was Byakuran." Dino added. "And the Giglionero Family's Boss was..."

"So it was you." Reborn stated. "You've grown, Yuni."

"Yes, Uncle Reborn." Yuni beamed.

"You know her, Reborn?" Tsuna looked at his tutor. "I mean... you're her uncle? She's calling this baby her uncle?"

"Shut up." Reborn broke Tsuna's finger.

"Who is she?" Tsuna winced in pain.

"The granddaughter of an acquaintance of mine." Reborn replied.

"Granddaughter?" Tsuna echoed.

"10th, her collar..." Gokudera voiced.

"There's a pacifier hanging around her neck." Tsuna gasped. "But she isn't a baby? That color!" he recognized. "It's orange! Don't tell me..."

"Nice to meet you, members of Vongola." Yuni smiled.

"You've got me." Byakuran chuckled. "Man, this is a surprise. You look so much better. I see that you've recovered, Yuni."

"Was she sick?" Ryohei blinked.

"No," Irie corrected. "Her soul was broken by Byakuran."

"Her soul?" Tsuna echoed.

"Don't make me sound so bad, Sho-chan." Byakuran chided. "I knew Yuni was a scaredy cat so I wanted to help calm her down."

"No," Irie was insistent. "When you met with Yuni before the Giglionero Family became Black Spell, you destroyed her emotions so you would have control over Black Spell."

"Destroyed her emotions?" Ryohei was shocked.

"So she wouldn't be able to move or talk on her own?" Yamamoto realized.

"That's horrible..." Gokudera growled.

"Isn't that right, Yuni?" Irie asked.

"No way..." Tsuna breathed.

"It's fine." Yuni assured. "My soul was hiding somewhere for during that time. I was safe."

"Somewhere for?" Kikyo echoed.

"Byakuran, it appears that I can travel to other worlds, like you." Yuni added. "Back to the topic at hand, as the Boss of the Milliefiore's Black Spell, I approve a rematch with the Vongola. Because that promise, that promise between Byakuran and Irie regarding a rematch, was actually made."

"How would you know?" Bluebell whined.

"I'm glad that you're healthy now," Byakuran remarked. "But Yuni, you do not have the right to interfere with my decision. I might consult you with you when I'm not sure, but you're just number two. I hold the ultimate authority in making decisions. Discussion's over."

"Indeed." Yuni admitted. "I understand. Then I withdraw from the Milliefiore Family. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?" Tsuna echoed.

"Please protect me." Yuni requested.

"Protect you?" Tsuna gaped. "But you're the Boss of Black Spell."

"Not only me," Yuni added. "But the pacifiers of my comrades too." she revealed the colorless Arcobaleno pacifiers.

"Those are the Arcobaleno's?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh?" Byakuran chided. "You can't take those out without permission, Yuni. Those are part of my 7 Policy collection.""

You're wrong." Yuni corrected. "These were left in my care. And they wouldn't be considered 7 Policy in your possession. That is because..." she focused, igniting the pacifiers' power. "Soulless pacifiers will never reveal the meaning of their existence."

"They're..." Irie was stunned. "They're able to shine so brightly?"

"What's going on?" Tsuna gaped. "How come she can make them shine?"

"I see." Byakuran noted. "So that's how it is. You're amazing, Yuni. I definitely need you. Come, let's make up, Yuni."

"Stay away!" Yuni snapped after the pacifiers' light dimmed. "We can no longer leave our souls with you."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?" Byakuran chuckled. "If you're going to take that and run, I'll chase you to the end of the world and take it back. Let's return now. Come back to me. Here." he gestured.

A gunshot was heard from Leon, forcing Byakuran to back off.

"Uncle!" Yuni hurried over.

"Don't push your luck, Byakuran." Reborn warned. "I don't give a damn who you are. If you lay a finger on the Arcobaleno Boss, I won't stay quiet."

"She's the Arcobaleno's Boss?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Playing the knight in shining armor," Byakuran stated. "Strongest of babies, Arcobaleno Reborn?"

"Byakuran-sama," Kikyo remarked. "Rest assured. We will soon bring Yuni-sama and Hoshi-hime to you." and the remaining Funeral Wreaths took to the sky.

"We won't make it!" Gokudera gasped when Kikyo's attack shot towards them.

"Hey!" Squalo growled, Hibari blocking off the attack with his toufas. "You get to deal with me. I've been itching to get loose."

"Out of my way." Hibari prodded Squalo with his weapon. "That is my prey."

"What the hell are you doing?" Squalo barked. "Don't poke me."

"Oho," Kikyo chuckled. "You guys never learn."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tsuna panicked.

"Bring it." Hibari challenged.

"Very well." Kikyo accepted.

"Why's everyone just gearing up to fight?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Now, let's calm down, Kikyo." Byakuran chided. "Yuni's more or less asleep for a long time. She must be upset after awaking from her long slumber."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo relented.

"Then, how about this, Yuni," Byakuran offered. "I worked very hard to earn the precious 7 Policy. I was supposed to receive after winning Choice. But if you return to the Milliefiore, I'm willing to return the Vongola Rings to the Vongola Family."

"But Byakuran..." Tsuna was stunned. "Really wanted the Vongola Rings, I thought."

_Right now, it's Yuni._ Byakuran mused. _I want Yuni, now that her souls is back. The Rings can come later._

_What's going on?_ Irie was confused. _Byakuran's been acting differently ever since the pacifiers glowed._

"Byakuran," Yuni started. "I know why you want me. And that is why, we can never return to you."

"The the Vongola Rings belong to us." Byakuran threatened. "I have no intention of handing such a weapon to those protecting you. Though your prince on a white horse seems terrified by your request, Yuni.

"The Vongola Rings do not belong to you, Byakuran!" Yuni declared. "The pacifiers belong to the Arcobaleno. The Vongola Rings belong to the Vongola Family. That is a fact. Yet you forced a match of Choice and named 7 Policy as the prize so you could quickly get your hands on it. As long as I have my soul, I am a member of the 7 Policy as the Sky Arcobaleno. And I will not allow such an action. In other words, we do not accept your battle over 7 Policy and find your Choice battle invalid!"

"Invalid?" Tsuna echoed.

"Meaning..." Yamamoto blinked.

"You do not need to hand over the Vongola Rings." Yuni concluded.

"The Sky Arcobaleno certainly holds considerable authority over the use of 7 Policy." Byakuran chuckled. "But you don't want to anger me. Do you not care what happens to the remaining Black Spell members after their Boss, Yuni, betrays me? Well, they're deceived by you, so they'll probably enjoy being boiled or grilled for your sake."

"You are using them as hostages?" Tsuna was shocked.

"They all..." Yuni started. "They all understand." she declared.

"But that means..." Tsuna gaped. "You're going to let your friends die?"

"The rest is up to you, Tsuna." Reborn reminded. "Yuni asked you to protect her. What are you going to do?"

"But her friends will be..." Tsuna stammered. _Those eyes..._ he was shocked when he saw Yuni. _She's made up her mind. She knew this would happen._

"Yuni, your prince on a white horse doesn't seem very reliable." Byakuran taunted. "Come back to me. I'm still willing to forgive the two of you right now."

"Come with us!" Tsuna grabbed Yuni's wrist. "Join us! Everyone!" he declared. "We're going to protect her!"

"Thank you very much!" Yuni beamed.

"Idjit, I won't let that happen." Zakuro swore.

"Byakuran-sama, give us permission to attack and take Lady Yuni back." Kikyo requested.

"Sure." Byakuran replied.

"Right." Kikyo powered up.

"Time for destruction." Torikabuto charged.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury released her fog.

"Hey, that's more like it!" Squalo rose to the challenge.

"Don't even move." Venus warned, her chain-sword rested on Kikyo's neck.

"Or you'll be one head shorter." Jupiter's dagger pressed against Zakuro's neck.

"I'm going to _so_ enjoy this." Mercury's smirk turned devious, the edge of her fan laid scant millimeters from Torikabuto's throat.

"Mars, backup support!" Venus ordered.

"Roger!" Mars pulled her flaming Phoenix Bow taut.

"They're going to buy us time." Dino was ready to fight. "Tsuna, we should fall back and regroup."

"Fall back?" Tsuna echoed. "But we're surrounded by buildings."

"In that case, the Flame Ring Teleportation System which brought you here, should be nearby." Yuni reminded.

"That thing that warped us here from Namimori?" Tsuna blinked.

"She's right." Spanner confirmed, checking his laptop. "I'm getting a metallic reading above Vongola Base."

"If we use the teleportation system, we can probably make it back to Namimori." Reborn surmised.

"I won't let that happen." Kikyo promised, tossing his bell-flowers at the group.

"Avalanche Defense!" Mercury summoned her ice wall.

"Systema CAI!" Gokudera released his counter for good measure. "I'm going to stop you this time. 10Th! Use this chance to head for the teleportation system!"

"Got it!" Tsuna kicked into gear." Sorry, Gokudera. Let's go, everyone!"

"You ain't going anywhere!" Squalo blocked Kikyo's path, with Venus and Jupiter flanking him.

"What are you doing, Kikyo?" Bluebell whined.

"Idjit, stop fooling around with wimpy attacks." Zakuro chided. "End this thing with one shot."

"That would be too strong, Zakuro." Kikyo reprimanded. "Byakuran-sama doesn't want us to harm Lady Yuni."

"Got it." Zakuro grinned.

"Bastards, don't look away!" Venus snapped, bringing Zakuro's attention back to her.

"This isn't good!" Ryohei stated as he and Basil carried Irie off, Torikabuto hot on their tails.

"Infinite Hellfire!" Mars' fire pillar stopped the Mist Milliefiore in his tracks.

"There you have it!" Squalo retorted.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Hibari muttered. "If you don't cut it out, I'm going to get angry."

"Oh shut up, Kyo-kun." Mercury grinned. "You're just mad that we took the spotlight."

"Yuni, I won't let you get away." Byakuran promised as Tsuna took Yuni and fled. "You will be my prisoner for eternity."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	27. Arc 4: Choice Arc, The End

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 26: Choice Arc, The End

* * *

><p>"Irie's seriously injured." Ryohei remarked, the group hurrying to the mobile base. "Be extremely careful when you carry him."<p>

Yes." Basil nodded.

"It's the teleportation system." Bianchi informed, spotting the orb. "If we hit it with flames..."

"All non-combatants inside." Spanner instructed.

"Hurry!" Fuuta gestured.

"The base has measures against non-7 Policy for the Arcobaleno." Spanner added.

"Okay." Yuni nodded.

"What about Gokudera and the others?" Tsuna wondered.

"They're here!" Haru exclaimed.

"Okay!" Squalo gave the order. "Head out!"

"You did it, Gokudera." Tsuna was relieved.

"It wasn't me." Gokudera corrected, Uri on his head as they used Squalo's shark as a transport. "The needles from Hibari's hedgehogs are multiplying to slow them down."

"Hibari is really amazing." Tsuna gushed.

"This buys us an extreme amount of time." Ryohei agreed.

"Boss!" Chrome pointed.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna growled as Byakuran charged at them.

_He's so tenacious._ Squalo mused.

"You guys go on ahead." Dino stepped up. "It's my turn to buy you time."

"But you'll be left behind by yourself, Dino." Tsuna pointed out.

"Someone has to do it." Dino reminded. "The real six Funeral Wreaths will be here any moment. Go!"

"No one will be able to stop me." Byakuran grinned, as Chrome's trident started flaring up in power.

_This sensation..._ Tsuna recognized.

"I don't know about that." Mukuro chuckled, appearing in front of Chrome. "Not even me?"

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome gaped.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Gokudera pressed, as he, Squalo and Hibari jumped off the shark.

"Mukuro-sama's real illusions..." Chrome gasped.

"That's...!" Tsuna echoed.

"Oh?" Byakuran powered up his Sky Mare Ring and the two men clashed.

"It's been a long time, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro greeted, having engulfed Byakuran in a pillar of flames.

"His hair's longer..." Tsuna gaped. "The future version of Mukuro? But aren't you injured or anything?"

"Tsunayoshi's right, Mukuro." Byakuran agreed.

"It's not working." Tsuna gaped as the unfazed Byakuran came into view.

"I thought that I'd destroyed your mind when you were possessing my subordinate." Byakuran added. "Or at least caused enough damage to prevent you from creating such illusions."

"I definitely thought it was over when I fell prey to your scheme." Mukuro admitted. "It would've been, had I been alone."

"I see." Byakuran noted. "You had your buddy open a hole from the outside."

"He's more like a poorly raised child than a buddy." Mukuro corrected. "Either way, you dealt me considerable damage. Enough to prevent me from doing anything until a moment ago."

"That won't do, Mukuro." Byakuran chided, Mukuro's illusions expanded. "That's not enough to beat me. Your illusions may be extremely real, but you're still a fake. If you want to beat me, you'll need to escape the Vendicare Prison and fight me in person."

"No need to worry." Mukuro chuckled. "I shall come to personally defeat you in the neat future. We have already made our move. I'll leave it to that. And I merely need to delay you to win here. Now, take the Sky Arcobaleno to Namimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna." Dino prodded. "We should let Mukuro handle this."

"But, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome protested.

"Mukuro, will we see you again?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course." Mukuro assured. "I can't have someone other than myself taking over this world. Listen carefully, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You absolutely must not let the Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni, fall into Byakuran's hands."

"Quiet." Byakuran thrust a hand into Mukuro.

"Now, hurry." Mukuro urged, his illusions dispelling. "Charge the teleportation system with Flames."

"Got it!" Tsuna nodded. "Chrome! Everyone!"

Focusing on their respective Rings, the Vongola gang pulled the teleport.

"You may think that you helped them escape," Byakuran stated. "But it's pointless, Mukuro. You've merely allowed them to live a little longer."

"My goals wasn't to save the Vongola Family." Mukuro corrected. "I simply need to prevent the Sky Arcobaleno from falling into your hands."

"You sound like you know something." Byakuran mused. "Oh well. I'll do whatever it takes to get Yuni. The Mafia way, which you hate. Bye-bye." he muttered as Mukuro vanished.

* * *

><p>Near Namimori Temple...<p>

"We did it!" Tsuna blinked, hanging upside down on a tree branch. "We wrapped to Namimori."

10th, are you okay? Gokudera asked when Tsuna fell to the ground.

"That's right." Tsuna remembered. "What about everyone insider the base unit? Are they okay?"

* * *

><p>"Everyone here?" Bianchi roll-called.<p>

"We all arrived safely." I-pin confirmed.

"You okay, Shoichi?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah," Irie assured.

"More importantly, Yuni, are there any other Flame Ring Teleportation Systems?" Irie asked

"No, that should be the only one." Yuni replied.

"Okay, that's good." Reborn nodded. "Destroy the teleportation system immediately." he conveyed the order to Tsuna. "That way, the enemy won't be able to pursue us."

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Tsuna nodded.<p>

"In that case, let me handle this, 10th." Gokudera assured.

"What are you going to do, octopus-head?" Ryohei wondered.

"Just you watch." Gokudera released Uri and the Systema CAI. "If that thing absorbs Flames, I'll try out a new weapon. Target lock!" he took aim. "Die! Flame Missile!"

"It hit." Tsuna gaped when the rocket impacted.

"Stroke of luck." Gokudera beamed.

* * *

><p>"It's falling upon an uninhabited hill." Giannini reported.<p>

"That buys us some time." Reborn noted.

* * *

><p>"That's great." Tsuna sighed in relief.<p>

* * *

><p>"That gives us a moment to catch our breath." Giannini agreed. "By the way, where were we previously?"<p>

"Choice took place on an uninhabited island." Yuni supplied.

"An uninhabited island?" Tsuna echoed as the rest of the group joined up.

"Byakuran converted an undiscovered, uninhabited island into one of his bases." Yuni explained. "Ti's very far away from here."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe there are islands still yet to be discovered." Tsuna was surprised.<p>

"Byakuran must have used his power." Basil surmised.

* * *

><p>"This is..." Giannini gaped.<p>

"The Teleportation System..." Fuuta blinked.

"It disappeared?" Tsuna gasped when the orb vanished.

"What's going on?" Gokudera was confused.

"It returned to Byakuran." Dino concluded. "So we weren't able to destroy it."

"Don't worry." Reborn assured. "We weren't able to completely destroy it, but we dealt considerable damage. It shouldn't be able to return for awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Tsuna pressed.

* * *

><p>"Well, it was only damaged," Reborn reasoned. "So few hours, at best."<p>

* * *

><p>"We have only a few hours?" Tsuna echoed. "What can we possibly do in a few hours?"<p>

"We'll be fine, 10th." Gokudera assured.

* * *

><p>"You have to decide what we do next, Tsuna." Reborn reminded.<p>

"This is Namimori." Tsuna panicked.

"Everyone!" Kusakabe's voice rang. "If you've returned safely, you must have won." Hibari's second-in-command gave the assembled group a thumbs-up.

"Kusakabe came out of the ground!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Oh yeah." he remembered. "Hibari's base is under the shrine."

"Let us celebrate." Kusakabe declared.

"We don't have time for that?" Tsuna argued. "The match didn't end up counting, but we still lost in Choice."

"The enemy is pursuing us!" Gokudera snapped.

"We have only a few hours before they come." Tsuna agreed. "We need to find a safe place."

"I don't understand the situation," Kusakabe admitted. "But why not return to the underground Vongola base for now? You can reach Vongola Base through here."

"That's it." Tsuna realized. "Vongola Base is a safe place."

"And there are medical facilities for treating Irie." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Kyo-san, where are you going?" Kusakabe inquired when Hibari proceeded to walk off.

"I don't like crowds." Hibari reminded and jumped off.

"Kusakabe," Ami voiced, startling her husband's subordinate. "I'll leave Kyoya to you."

"Ami-san..." Kusakabe blinked. "I understand. I'm coming with you!" he called after Hibari.

"I'm going too!" Dino followed. "As his tutor, I can't leave him alone."

"What should I do?" Tsuna wondered.

"You should start by taking Yuni to the base where it is safe." Dino replied. "As Reborn said, the six real Funeral Wreaths and Byakuran are sure to come. You must secure Yuni's safety first. We'll meet again later."

"We should also hurry and get Yuni in the underground Vongola base." Tsuna suggested after Dino and Romairo ran off.

* * *

><p>"How to defeat Byakuran in the limited time we have." Reborn mused. "We need to come up with a plan in the base."<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Tsuna agreed. "We need to fill Lal in on what's going on."<p>

"Let me use your communications room." Squalo requested. "I have to report to the stupid Boss and request assistance."

* * *

><p>"We should be safe here." Tsuna assured after the group returned to the underground base.<p>

"It will be difficult for the enemy to discover our base." Giannini agreed. "And if they do, our security will make it hard for them to get inside."

"Relax and make yourselves at home." Reborn added.

"Sorry about causing everyone so much trouble." Yuni apologized.

"You don't need to worry about that." Tsuna protested.

"That's right!" Haru agreed. "A woman's enemy is our enemy!"

"Thank you very much." Yuni beamed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	28. Arc 5: Future Battle Arc, Part One

SailorStar9: Figured I might as well get this fic over and done with, so this is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 27: Future Battle Arc, Part One

* * *

><p>"The Vongola defense has been wiped out now." Kikyo declared, having defeated Xanxus, with Bluebell taking out Belphegor, Levi and Lussuria in unison. "Let us go to Yuni-sama then."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Hibari's head replaced one of the Spinosaurus'. "That will never happen."

"The heads!" Zakuro gaped as the rest of the Spinosaurus' heads were also replaced.

"What?" Kikyo barely managed to dodge the charging heads. "They're attacking me?"

"What's going on, Kikyo?" Zakuro demanded, when he and Bluebell were hit.

"How can this be?" Kikyo wondered. _An illusion? A hostile presence?_ He turned to the clearing. "There you are!" he tossed a vine dart.

"Huh?" Flan started. "Masters, you took a step forward. You always have to be in the center of attention."

"What are you saying?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Your head was blocking me." Aeon Mercury retorted, having slapped Kikyo's dart away.

"You always try to hog all the glory." Flan sighed.

"Are you done?" Hibari demanded. "Why did you fake our deaths?"

"I gave you your ten seconds." Belphegor reminded.

"That was over thirty seconds." Lussuria whined.

"Damn frog!" Belphegor glared.

"Bah." Flan shot back. "Oops, I clicked my tongue."

"We defeated a bunch of illusions?" Bluebell gaped.

"We're done warming up." the two older illusionists declared. "We swapped the illusions in during the fight."

"Hey, Flan." Belphegor started, knives in hand. "You're free to use illusions to fool the enemy, but was there any point in showing us die?"

"You don't get it, Bel-senpai." Flan replied. "We were adding some reality. Illusions are like a prank of sorts. Isn't that right, Masters?"

"No." Mukuro corrected.

"Huh?" Flan blinked. "Then it must be that. Masters' love of gore."

"No." Mukuro stabbed his trident through Flan's hat, as Aeon Mercury tossed her ice senbon at her student's hat.

"Masters, that hurts." Flan muttered. "Please stop."

"These illusions serve two purposes." Aeon Mercury explained. "To get Mukuro and myself warmed up, and to acquire data on the real six Funeral Wreath's abilities. By giving them a sense of superiority, we were successful in learning about Bluebell's defensive zone and Kikyo's underground attacks."

"Oh..." Flan nodded when Belphegor sent three knives into his hat.

"Stop playing dumb!" the Storm Varia snapped. "And how long are you going to maintain this illusion of Mukuro Rokudo? He's locked up at the bottom of Vendicare."

"Oh?" Flan blinked. "Didn't you hear? The guy in pineapple hair isn't an illusion, but Mukuro Rokudo in the flesh. My Master was released from Vendicare." he added, after Mukuro stabbed his hat with his trident.

"How do you like that?" Ken boasted. "Mukuro is awesome!"

"It's harder to explain when you talk, so please be quiet, Ken." Flan chided.

"Calm down, Ken." Chikusa voiced.

"I see," Kikyo realized what was going on. "If Hibari Ami and Mukuro Rokudo's student was the one who managed to fool the infallible Vendicare guards, it all makes sense."

"Yay, Masters." Flan stated. "We're famous."

"Shut up." Mukuro and Aeon Mercury stabbed Flan's hat again.

"I appreciate you giving us this worthless student, Xanxus." Aeon Mercury gave the Varia Boss a smirk.

"Either way, I didn't need your help." Hibari retorted.

"Don't act tough, Kyo-kun." Aeon Mercury chided. "A man like you should be fully aware. After using illusions to learn their techniques, it is clear that the real six Funeral Wreaths are very strong. Our lives are literally be on the line in this battle to the death."

"Okay!" Flan declared through his loudspeaker. "Time to start the show!"

"Very well." Hibari relented. "We can continue this discussion after they've been defeated."

"I can't wait." Aeon Mercury rolled her eyes.

"This is where the Milliefiore and Vongola will have their final battle." Kikyo announced.

"The side which controls this area shall prevail in the end." Mukuro agreed.

"But you don't get to fight, Mukuro." Aeon Mercury reminded, going into full-doctor mode. "You're still recovering; so you should at least wait for the Vongola Box to arrive."

"Destroy!" Xanxus' blasts destroyed two Spinosaurus' heads.

"Not bad." Kikyo dodged the blast.

"Bel-senpai, your attack had no effect." Flan called, Belphegor's knives missing Bluebell. "You missed. Bel-senpai, you hit the wrong person." he added, Belphegor tossing three knives on his hat.

"No way." Bluebell gaped when Ghost teleported into the battlefield.

"Byakuran-sama..." Kikyo stammered. "It's too early. Ghost..."

"That's the Ghost I've heard so much about?" Bluebell wondered. "Isn't that kind of bad?"

"Byakuran-sama," Zakuro landed. "Why did you send him out so early?"

_Even his allies are uneasy. _Mukuro mused.

"But he's our enemy." Levi reminded. "He's clearly one of the Milliefiore. Look at his hand. It's a Mare Ring."

"Which means..." Belphegor grinned. "First come, first serve." he tossed his knives at the Milliefiore Lightning Guardian.

"An illusion?" Gokudera gaped when Belphegor's knives passed through.

"What do you think?" Mukuro asked the other two illusionists.

"My gut tells me that it's not an illusion." Flan replied.

"Correct." Aeon Mercury agreed. "That's the real thing."

"In that case, we attack!" Levi went on the offensive. "Super Levi Volt!"

"He shrugs off Flames?" Kikyo wondered when Levi's attack went right through. "No one told us about that. What is this?"

"Flames of multiple elements might have an effect." Basil suggested. "Gokudera, Sasagawa, now is the time to use the NBox Combination."

"But that technique is difficult to control." Ryohei reminded.

"No, the enemy's just strolling along." Gokudera corrected. "It's worth a shot."

"Solarstorm Fang!" the three chorused.

"An impressive joint attack." Aeon Venus and Mars whistled.

"Something's wrong." Zakuro noted after the combination attack hit its mark.

"The Flames are faltering." Kikyo noticed the Flames from his Ring being drawn away. _Has it begun?_ He realized.

"The hell?" Aeon Mars cursed, the three Aeon Senshi having taken to the skies to dodge the light beams.

"What?" Lussuria dodged the light beam headed straight for him.

Bluebell, on the other hand, was not that lucky as the beam hit her square on the chest. _No way..._ the Rain Milliefiore gaped. _Byakuran... why?_

"What?" Aeon Mercury frowned when as Bluebell's Flames were completely drained dry.

_Ghost has begun to awaken._ Kikyo mused, dodging the light beams.

"Scum." Xanxus scowled, one of the beams taking out Levi's Box Weapon. _He absorbed my Flames?_ He wondered, Ghost's shield taking in his blasts.

"This is Ghost's awakening?" Zakuro cursed, dodging the several beams Ghost shot at him. "Doesn't matter which side you're on. We're all dead!"

"It's dangerous here." Mukuro warned, having saved Chrome from an incoming light beam. "You've done well to survive so long, Chrome. No, Nagi."

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome blushed. "I'm so glad."

"Oh?" Mukuro chided as Chrome passed out. "Losing consciousness now? That's troubling."

"Ow!" Flan's Box Weapon whined as an incoming light beam hit. "Master, your very existence is so gruesome that it's not surprising that she'd faint."

"Drop the cheekiness and ridiculous Box Weapon." Mukuro scolded.

"It hurts when my Flames are being sucked away." Flan whined. "Master, save me."

"We need to establish what that is. Mukuro." Mukuro noted. "Mukuro, Cambio Forma." the Mist Guardian put on Daemon's Devil Lens. _What?_ He frowned. _This is no living organism, but a supernatural phenomenon. We can't even touch him. A literal ghost. A phantom._

* * *

><p>"Sawada," Yuni voiced, after Ryohei informed him of the situation, "I have Uncle Reborn here."<p>

"Yuni." Tsuna gaped. "Thanks." he nodded.

"It's your decision." Reborn cut in before Fuuta could protest.

"Wait here, everyone." Tsuna swallowed two Dying-Will pills. "I'm off." after leaving Saori and Yuni with the rest, he shot off.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Zakuro cursed when one of the light beams hit, draining him completely of his Flames.<p>

"Return to your Box, Mangaroo!" Ryohei recalled his Box Weapon.

"Hey, Kikyo!" Aeon Venus turned to the Cloud Milliefiore. "What the hell is he? Aren't you on the same side? Why's he attacking you?"

_Ghost..._ Kikyo mused, recalling what Byakuran had told him. Apparently, Ghost was not just a person who looked like Byakuran; but in reality, Ghost _was_ him. Byakuran further explained that he thought bringing in another 'him' would make things easier, so he decided to bring a parallel version of himself to aid him. But, this came at a very high price. Even by using cutting edge technology to help with this process, Byakuran had ended up destroying an entire world to make this possible. Ghost arrived, with some semblance of a human, but had become a mindless mutant that absorbed Dying-Will Flames from everything and anything in the process. _When Byakuran-sama mentioned Ghost's talent, was he referring to the ability to absorb Flames? Then why would he send him in at this time when we would also fall under attack? Has Byakuran-sama abandoned us? Byakuran-sama, the one who saved us from misfortune? Byakuran-sama... why?_ "At this rate... we will also..."

"Solid attacks go through him." Basil confirmed his suspicions by tossing his boomerang at Ghost. "Only the Flames are absorbed."

"Yamamoto." Ryohei blinked when Yamamoto blocked off the two tendrils curving back towards him and Gokudera.

"Looks like it's getting crazy here." Aeon Jupiter noted.

"We got the message about the Flame absorption, but this is worse than I expected." Yamamoto admitted. "I'm getting more tired by the second."

"But we have to stop this giant somehow." Dino stated, arriving with Squalo.

"You're late, scum." Xanxus chided.

"I'm sorry!" Squalo retorted.

"This is bad." Aeon Mercury frowned, her crystal visor already scanning Ghost. "He appeared out of nowhere. As if he teleported in. It's possible that he'll use the energy he's absorbed to move far away again."

"Which means..." Ryohei gaped.

"He'll jump straight to Yuni." Gokudera finished.

"I won't let that happen!" Tsuna swore. _My Flames are already being absorbed at this distance?_ He mused.

"Tsuna, leave him to us!" Aeon Venus shouted. "We don't use Death-Penetration Flames to fight, then perhaps..."

"Girls..." Tsuna blinked.

"Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption," Aeon Jupiter started making hand signs. "Ryubi no Jōmon!"

"Koko no Jōmon!" Aeon Venus continued the incarnation.

"Kikai no Jōmon!" Aeon Mercury chanted.

"Hoyoku no Jōmon!" Aeon Mars intoned.

"Shiji no Saimon!" the four Senshi finished their combination sealing spell, trapping Ghost within the prison-like barrier.

"Tsuna, now!" Aeon Venus barked.

_In that case,_ Tsuna went into his 'Zero Point Breakthrough' stance and charged in through the 'Koko no Jōmon' opening.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	29. Arc 5: Future Battle Arc, Part Two

SailorStar9: Figured I might as well get this fic over and done with, so this is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 28: Future Battle Arc, Part Two

* * *

><p>"He sucked him in!" Flan sang after Tsuna won the stalemate.<p>

"Stay away!" Tsuna warned.

"Something's wrong." Aeon Venus stated as the four Senshi landed.

"You're right." Aeon Jupiter agreed.

"Death-Penetration Point Zero Revised absorbs enemy Flames and converts them to your own." Aeon Mercury added. "After absorbing Ghost's Flames, Tsuna's Flames should have increased in size, but there's no change."

"But Ghost possessed an incredible amount of Flames." Lussuria pointed out. "He absorbed the other real six Funeral Wreaths Flames and most of ours too. I'm exhausted."

_What's going on?_ Tsuna mused. _What happened to the Flames he absorbed?_

"Wow, I'm so impressed." Byakuran voiced. "You actually defeated Ghost. I'm glad to see you're doing well, Tsunayoshi. Wow, this is a crazy lineup here. The Boss of the Chiavarone Family, the Vongola's independent assassination squad, the Varia, the Vongola's outside adviser's team and Mukuro, along with the other Vongola Guardians. I'm so thrilled to see the Vongola's strongest members assembled here. Though, I must say that you have peculiar taste, Tsunayoshi. I mean, just look, Mukuro and Xanxus, you're working with people who once tried to kill you. That's pretty insane."

"Hey, scum." Xanxus retorted. "Let's get this straight. I ain't working for Sawada." he blasted Byakuran.

"Honestly," Mukuro chuckled. "I thought that my words and actions were only capable of fooling an innocent girl or a foolish boy, but I never expected to be lumped together with the Mafia." and released an attack from his Hell Ring.

"I see." Byakuran voiced, seemingly unharmed. "Sorry about that. Anyway, you all seem pretty tired. What was that with that pitiful attack? Can't really blame you though. Since Ghost absorbed most of your Flames. You're all out of gas."

"Don't underestimate me!" Xanxus snapped.

"You can see for yourself if I'm truly out of gas." Mukuro retorted.

"Why are you two taking him on by yourselves?" Hibari glared.

"Everybody get back." Tsuna raised a hand. "He's mine!"

"Do you know why I chose this time to show up, Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran laughed. "Because my body and spirit are finally ready."

"I've been ready for a long time." Tsuna snapped and shot behind Byakuran, hammering him with a back kick. Grabbing Byakuran's head, he knelt it.

Byakuran just grinned, stopping Tsuna's fist with a finger. "Oh, what's wrong?" he taunted. "That's the best you can do? Then, it's my turn. White Finger." he blasted Tsuna to the ground. "Can't have you dying from that. I've only used a tenth of the Flames absorbed by Ghost."

"What do you mean?" Gokudera demanded.

"Just as I thought" Aeon Mercury realized. "Ghost has transferred all of the stole Flames into Byakuran's body!"

"I'm so glad someone manages to realize that." Byakuran declared, growing a pair of white wings. "Not that it will you any good."

"I've never heard of anyone taking Flames from anyone without any contact." Dino stated.

"That's because Ghost wasn't another person." Aeon Mercury hissed. "He was a different version of Byakuran from a parallel world."

"The Water Goddess is right." Byakuran confirmed. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. Those are the facts. He ash the ability to absorb Flames, which is an ability I lack. And he also had the great ability to share that Flame energy with me. Well, in the end, that ability would be considered mine. Oh, you mean these?" he gestured to his wings. "These wings are more than simple Flames. They're a symbol of sorts. It's proof that I've become greater than a human."

"Byakuran-sama is meant to be worshipped as a devil." Kikyo snorted.

"It doesn't matter." Tsuna snapped. "It doesn't matter what you are or what methods you use. I'm going to take you down."

"That's the spirit, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran grinned. "I came here to play." both Families' Bosses flared up their Rings. "So you better entertain me. That tickles, Tsunayoshi." he taunted, unaffected by Tsuna's punches. "Finished already? That's no fun. You can play with my pet. White Dragon." he formed a dragon from his Mare Ring.

"Natsu!" Tsuna countered with his Box Weapon. "Cambio Forma!" and blocked off the attack with his cloak.

"Well?" Byakuran recalled his Box Weapon. "Isn't this dragon Box Weapon amazing? I'm the only one who has one. But even then, I was holding back most of my power. The next one will go right through you." and released his dragon at Tsuna.

Tsuna countered by freezing the dragon. "Let's go, Natsu!" he shot forward. "Cambio Forma Modo Attacco! Mittena di Vongola Primo!"

"That's amusing." Byakuran noted. "Now I'll know how strong Tsunayoshi really is. Bring it on."

_Big Bang Axle!_ Tsuna released his attack.

"Here." Byakuran simply neutralized the attack by clapping his hands. "White Applause. Vongola Box defeated. White Applause is the ultimate defensive technique that can shatter any attack. Well, Tsunayoshi? Have you ever been so hopelessly outclassed in battle? Scary, isn't it? No need to feel ashamed. You may be a Mafia Boss, but you're still in middle school. Feel free to pee in your pants." he charged up and flew straight at Tsuna, slamming the teen to the ground with a punch. "You try hard, Tsunayoshi." he landed. "But..." he let loose a ghastly hand and held Tsuna in a death grip. "You can stop now." and tightened his grip. "I was expecting you to put up more of a fight, but this is no fun. You're aware, right? That the size of the Flame from your Ring is the size of your resolve. Your resolve to return to your buddies to the past must be weak. The pressure's a little higher." he noted, as Tsuna reignited his Ring. "I'll follow suit then. Nice Flames. Keep it up. Here it is." he declared, his objective reached as two barriers of Sky Flames encased them both.

* * *

><p>Yuni's pacifier broke out of its barrier as it began to engulf Yuni in a similar shield.<p>

"What's that sound?" Bianchi demanded.

"It's coming from her pacifier?" Fuuta blinked.

"I'm not sure..." Yuni admitted.

"Tsuna and Byakuran's Sky Rings are resonating with the Sky Pacifier." Saori supplied, her Heavens Rings shining in response.

"I have no control over my body!" Yuni gasped as she floated off. "Uncle Reborn!" she exclaimed, Reborn being repelled by the barrier.

"Damn, I can't get inside!" Reborn cursed.

"This is bad." Bianchi remarked. "She's headed towards..."

"Byakuran." Reborn finished.

* * *

><p>"She was summoned here by Tsunayoshi and myself." Byakuran supplied as Yuni floated over to join the other two Flame barriers.<p>

"The Vongola Ring, Mare Ring and Arcobaleno Pacifier, the 73 Policy Sky elements are attempting to gather." Mukuro surmised. "Did the excessive strain on the Rings cause them to gravitate towards each other?"

"Stop her!" Aeon Venus barked. "We can't let Yuni get near Byakuran!"

"Damn!" Gokudera cursed, both his and Xanxus' attacks having no effect on the barriers. "It didn't even flinch."

"How about this?" Yamamoto slammed his blade on the shield. "It's no use." he remarked, the shield remaining intact. "Not even a scratch."

"Shoot, Yuni's..." Gokudera hissed when Yuni entered the combined barrier.

"Welcome, Yuni." Byakuran greeted. "Well? Aren't you surprised? When the 73 Policy Sky elements release incredible amount of Flames, they create this unique situation. Now, we have a stage where the three of us won't be interrupted. A special stage for the Sky 73 Policy and nothing else. Except that I no longer need Tsunayoshi, so Yuni and I will be all alone very soon."

"Stop it, Byakuran!" Yuni protested.

"How can you possibly tell me to stop now?" Byakuran taunted. "Weren't you the one who forced the Vongola people into risking their lives to protect you? Even when you knew from the very beginning that they couldn't possibly defeat me. Your aimless escape only served to increase the number of victims. Could you be any more selfish? You just wanted to watch as people move at your beck and call. Isn't that the real reason you tried to escape, Princess of the Arcobaleno? What was that?" he was intrigued, when Yuni's cloak started glowing. "You'd hiding something under your cloak."

"No, not yet." Yuni pleaded.

"Not yet?" Byakuran echoed when Yuni dropped the reviving Arcobaleno Pacifiers.

"Something's sticking out of the Pacifiers." Fuuta gasped, arriving with Reborn.

"The Arcobaleno are beginning to regenerated their bodies." Reborn explained. "Or you could simply say that they're being reborn."

"The strongest babies are coming back to life?" Dino gasped.

"The power of the Sky Arcobaleno is able to restore the other Arcobaleno from the verge of death." Reborn added. "I just didn't know that they would be regenerated from their Pacifiers."

"Could it be..." Kikyo realized. "Yuni-sama's escape was meant to..."

"That's right." Reborn confirmed. "Yuni was buying time for the revival of the Arcobaleno after they were killed by Byakuran's scheme, which is why she begged Sawada Tsunayoshi to protect her and the Pacifiers of her brethren."

"But if Master Colonello and the other babies, if the Arcobaleno return, what will happen?" Aeon Mars breathed.

"If the Arcobaleno return, the balance of the 73 Policy, in other words, the balance of the world will be restored." Lal Mirch replied. "And they're strong on top of that. If the Arcobaleno at full strength, joins forces with Sawada, they may be able to defeat Byakuran."

"It's true that there isn't any non-73 Policy here to torture the Arcobaleno." Byakuran admitted. "It would be annoying if they came back now. But it looks like we still have an hour at the very least, before the Arcobaleno return. Looks like I'm right." he noticed Yuni's gasp and knocked Tsuna out. "You can bring back whoever you want and I still won't lose, but that would be a waste of time, right? Nobody can enter this impenetrable barrier. You're mine now. You can cry and scream all you want. The Arcobaleno aren't going to defeat me."

"That's right." Reborn agreed. "The Arcobaleno aren't the ones who will defeat you. That job belongs to

my student. Tsuna!"

"Did you say Tsunayoshi say he would defeat me, Reborn?" Byakuran scoffed as the rest of the non-fighters arrived.

"That's right." Reborn replied.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Byakuran reminded. "I've completely crushed Tsunayoshi!"

"Don't underestimate Tsuna's Death-Penetration." Reborn warned. "Besides, I'm not talking about winning or losing here. Tsuna," he turned to his student. "You have to defeat Byakuran."

"That was a surprise." Byakuran burst out laughing. "I thought you actually had a point to make, but you just wanted to give a little motivational speech?"

"This is how I roll." Reborn replied. "Listen, Tsuna." he continued. "You're aren't the only one who's putting everything on the line here. Yuni plans to send everybody back to the past by sacrificing her life."

"Uncle Reborn..." Yuni turned.

"The revival of the Arcobaleno takes more than Yuni's powers." Reborn added. "She has to burn off her 'Life Flame'. That will lead to her body being destroyed. Which means she will die."

"So, that's how it is." Byakuran noted.

"Uncle Reborn, you knew all along?" Yuni was stunned.

"Of course." Reborn replied. "Wasn't hard to guess. Since you're like your late grandmother, Luce."

"I can't let you do such a foolish thing." Byakuran chided. "Since your life belongs to me. Now then. Reborn's little prep talk actually woke you up." he chuckled when Tsuna stirred. "You make a great team."

"I won't let you have Yuni." Tsuna swore.

"You're shaking." Byakuran laughed. "You body doesn't lie. It's scared because it remembers the beating you just took. I can feel you shaking from over here. How unlucky for you to wake up to these hopeless circumstances. But I suppose that you haven't had any luck since you entered middle school. I know a great deal about you. And your luck completely ran out once you arrived in this time. If you hadn't been brought here, you wouldn't have had to suffer. It makes you curse your own fate, doesn't it?"

"No," Tsuna corrected. "That's not entirely true. It's true that the future has caused me fear, pain and worry, and I was truly happy for a very brief time, but now, now I think I understand. You take the good with the bad. I consider everything that has happened to be precious moments of my life."

"That's an interesting interpretation." Byakuran remarked. "But you should reconsider. None of that will matter if I kill you. Let's see..." he powered up a small White Dragon. "In your current state, I just need to send this mini-White Dragon through your heart." and tossed the spike. "Now, Yuni," he laughed. "Your savior is dead."

"Ow!" Tsuna winced, getting to his feet. "This is..." he pulled out Lancia's Boss Ring. "Lancia's Ring."

"He was saved by the Ring he wore around his neck?" Byakuran was shocked.

"So, it is true." Tsuna muttered. "Everyone has played a part. Unlucky? I feel pretty lucky." and reignited his Flames.

"Sorry to spoil this touching moment," Byakuran chuckled. "But you haven't solved anything. Your power still pales compared to mine, just as before."

"Are you sure about that?" Giotto voiced.

"The Rings!" Yamamoto gaped as the Guardians' Rings shone in response.

"What a pathetic look on your face." G chided his successor.

"Keep it down." Lampo sighed. "I can't stand kids."

"We are always with you." Asari informed.

"You're not the type to give up now." Knuckle encouraged.

"I'll bite him to death." Hibari swore.

"That's impossible right now." Alaude reminded. "Though I'm not interested in what you plan to do."

"Pity, your back is to the wall," Daemon noted. "And you still refuse to change your position. The Vongola does not need such weakness."

"Decimo is saying the same things Primo did." Lampo reminded.

"He truly does carry our will." Asari agreed.

"So, it's okay then?" G mused. "We already deemed the Guardians worthy. Not that even you even have to ask us. Just do whatever you want. Like always."

"You're right, G." Giotto agreed. "Decimo, I agree with your thinking. I'd like to help out my true successor in person, but I can't do that. Instead... I'll unleash you." he appeared before Tsuna.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	30. Arc 5: Future Battle Arc, Finale

SailorStar9: Figured I might as well get this fic over and done with, so this is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 29: Future Battle Arc, Finale

* * *

><p>"Is this some kind of game, Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran beamed. "Who's that man?"<p>

"The first-generation Boss of the Vongola Family, Vongola Primo." Yuni replied.

"Primo? Byakuran echoed. "First-generation? Could you stop joking around? It's not very nice to use a hologram of your ancestors."

"It's not a hologram." Yuni corrected. "Even among the 73 Policy, this will never happen for your Mare Ring or my Pacifiers. The Vongola Ring's Miracle of the Vertical Space-Time Axis. 'The sea knows no bounds, the clam passes down its form from generation to generation, the rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.'" she recited from memory. "Mare means sea, Vongola means clam, Arcobaleno means rainbow, this represents the different 73 Policy elements of Sky. The Mare knows no bounds and moves horizontally through space and time. In other words, they move horizontally between parallel worlds. The Vongola move through the generations down the vertical space-time axis, in other words, their traditions are passed down from past to future. And the Arcobaleno never stay in one spot. They exist not as lines, but as points in space and time. So just as Byakuran can gain knowledge and power from parallel worlds, Tsuna is able to inherit the 'time' of the Vongola."

"Yuni," Byakuran started. "Sorry, but I find your story hard to believe. Because I didn't have this Mare Ring when I first became aware of parallel worlds."

"That's because the Ring chose you as its rightful bearer." Yuni replied. "Just as Primo has chosen his."

"Now Decimo." Giotto turned to his descendent. "I'm going to unleash you. Decimo, the Vongola Ring you hold has yet to take its true form. To preserve the strict process to succession, the Vongola Rings were divided into two and divided between the Boss and an outside adviser. However, the power of the Rings' Flames had been reduced in comparison to the Mare Rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers, in order to sustain that diversion. But that is no longer necessary. For it seems that you will understand the true purpose of the Rings and carry on my will." and pressed his glove against Tsuna's.

"This is the original Vongola Rings." Tsuna breathed as the Vongola Rings reverted back to their original forms.

"Decimo," Giotto rested a hand on his descendent's shoulder. "Go give that Mare kid a scare."

"Your ancestor likes to mess around." Byakuran chuckled after Giotto vanished, but was silenced when Tsuna blasted him with astonishing speed. "That was a little better." he noted, pinned to the wall.

"Natsu!" Tsuna called his Box Weapon as Byakuran charged at him. "Burning Axle!" he swapped from defense to offense in an instant.

"White Applause." Byakuran was forced on the defensive. "Too bad." he taunted. "I've only been using 80% of my power."

"And I'm at 50%." Tsuna retorted behind him and slammed a fireball at his back. Grabbing Byakuran by his wings, he kicked him over the head, tearing off the wings. "What's wrong, Byakuran?" he questioned, dropping the burnt wings. "Reduced to a human once you lose your wings?"

"This Tsunayoshi is amazing!" Byakuran laughed. "I've been to many parallel worlds, and you're the first to deal me so much damage. Man, I'm so happy. I never expected this day to come. Why am I so happy? For the first time in my life, I can finally use my full power." he grew out black wings.

"A change in appearance won't be enough to defeat me." Tsuna stated.

"You think that my appearance is all that's changed?" Byakuran mocked. "Stop joking around!" and shot towards Tsuna, who blocked the punch with his arm. He grinned after dodging Natsu's attack, but Tsuna's elbow slammed into his cheek.

Weaving past the twin black dragons, Tsuna hammered a punch straight at Byakuran. "Byakuran, is that all the power you have?" he growled. "I've only just begun."

"Then I haven't even started." Byakuran chuckled, his wings growing larger, and from them emerged dozens of claw like figures.

Tsuna managed to burn the appendages off with his Sky Flames. "Shoot!" he cursed when the claw flew towards Yuni. "It's going to hit Yuni!" _There's an incredible amount of Death-penetration Flames coming from Yuni's body._ He noted, the claw bouncing off the Sky Flames around Yuni.

"She's begun the process of feeding her Flames to the Pacifiers." Byakuran realized. "So you're seriously going to do this, Yuni? You're seriously going to sacrifice your life for the Pacifiers."

"Wait, Yuni!" Tsuna protested. "You don't need to sacrifice yourself to bring back the Arcobaleno."

"No," Yuni corrected. "I must revive them to ensure that you all return to the past safely. And many lives will be saved in the process. I finally have the opportunity to use my power for good. This is the only gamble I can take. One I cannot avoid. This is my fate."

"Don't think you can die without my permission!" Byakuran shot towards Yuni. "You're always in my way!" he glared when Tsuna blocked his path. "If you insist on interfering, I'll eliminate you first!" and kicked Tsuna away.

Steadying himself, Tsuna hurled himself at Byakuran, sending both of them crashing into the ground. The two rivals, with contrasting emotions and reasons for victory, resumed their fierce struggle for victory.

* * *

><p>"We cannot simply stand here and watch." Mukuro stated. "Destroy the barrier and rescue Yuni."<p>

"But we can't do a thing against this barrier!" Gokudera reminded, blasting the shield with Xanxus and Basil.

* * *

><p><em>Mother... grandma...<em> Yuni mused. _I'll be seeing you soon._ When a vision of her death stopped her. _I'm scared of dying._ She thought, her Flames diminishing. _I'm scared..._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Yuni?" Reborn was puzzled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Perhaps she's scared of dying?" Byakuran grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>"That shouldn't be possible." Reborn objected. "But I can't be sure."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Yuni shook her head. "It's fine. There is no other way." she reignited his Flame.<p>

"Okay, now!" Basil gave the order as the rest of the Box Weapons sent their Flames to Alfin. "Okay, let's do this, Alfin! Super Nova Ocean!" the combination attack stuck the barrier. "Damn, it's not working!" he cursed, his boomerang cracking the shield. "I can only manage a brief crack."

"That's more than enough." Gamma jumped in. "Yo, Princess." he greeted.

* * *

><p>"Gamma..." Yuni blinked.<p>

"Running away again after we finally meet." Gamma chided. "That's cold. My Flames are yours to use." recalling what Reborn had told him the previous night. "I won't let you do this alone." he pulled Yuni into a hug. "Do you remember when you whispered in my ear? I never got a chance to give you my reply. Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set off." he scolded, Yuni tearing after hearing his answer. "That's not what your mother taught you."

_Mother..._ Yuni remembered what Aria told her. Smiling, she leaned into Gamma's embrace and began the final step of the Arcobaleno Revival, both their bodies vanishing, leaving their clothes behind.

"Gamma, Yuni!" Tsuna landed beside the empty clothes. "Yuni..." he held the Sky Pacifier.

* * *

><p>"That can't be!" Fuuta gasped. "The Arcobaleno haven't returned!"<p>

"No, they've received the Flames." Aeon Mercury corrected.

* * *

><p>"Hold on a moment." Byakuran muttered. "What have you done? I finally found the last piece of the puzzle, and she's dead. It was all for nothing. My dream of awakening the 73 Policy and becoming the ruler of all space and time was shattered by your little act of friendship. Do you understand what this means?"<p>

"Why do you think Yuni had to do this?" Tsuna's fury was at its peak, the teen now engulfed in a tornado of Sky Flames. "You ruined our world. That's why Yuni died! Byakuran! I won't forgive you!"

"You won't forgive me?" Byakuran echoed. "What nonsense." he laughed. "You're such a joke. I might understand your reaction if you viewed her as a powerful tool. After all, Yuni was a super item that would help me become an omnipotent God! But you treated Yuni like an ordinary girl. Your desire to attack me is but a temporary rush of humanistic emotion. An expression of self-satisfaction. If that's the best answer you've go to this selfish society of humans, then you fall hard! Individual desires will trump collective hypocrisy every time! That's the world we live in!" rooting himself to the ground, he prepared for the final attack.

"Operation X." Tsuna readied his attack.

"Your actions served no purpose!" Byakuran declared, charging up. "That girl and the Pacifiers were the best toy I ever had!"

"Stop insulting Yuni!" Tsuna snapped. "Byakuran! You're going down!"

"Die!" Byakuran roared.

"Take this!" Tsuna countered, both attack clashing with each other, the shield almost shattering. Tsuna's attack finally won out, engulfing Byakuran as he remembered the first time the Cervello appeared before him, the Sky Mare Ring in hand.

_It wasn't that I hated human beings._ Byakuran mused. _When I was with other people, I felt warm and fuzzy at times. And I wasn't being pessimistic. I was good at finding things that were fun to do. And I tried my best to have fun. But something about this world just didn't feel right. You know what I mean? Doesn't it make you sick? Your eyes tell me that you don't agree at all._ He looked at Tsuna's determined eyes. _Man, it's so bright. I lose. _With a silent laugh, his Mare Ring slipped off.

The shield obliterated just as Byakuran vanished, the crater left by Tsuna's X-Burner was visible for all to see, and as the Mare Ring fell to the ground with a soft "clink"; Tsuna still in his X-Burner stance, stood in victory.

"He did it!" Gokudera broke the silence. "10th!" he and Yamamoto caught the powered-down Tsuna before he collapsed.

"You did a good job, Tsuna." Reborn stated.

"But, Gamma and Yuni..." Tsuna muttered. "It's not just Gamma and Yuni," he added. "Far too many people were hurt by this battle."

"Your Boss is dead now." Belphegor snorted, his punch sending Kikyo to the ground.

"And you're next." Levi added.

"We're open to suggestions for your method of death." Flan remarked.

"Enough!" Tsuna barked. "Nobody else needs to die."

"What's the point of protecting the scum?" Levi pressed. "He's a monster who only knows how to harm others."

"You're wrong." Irie cut in. "They were originally normal people."

"Irie Shoichi..." Kikyo growled.

"That's impossible." Belphegor snorted. "They're way stronger than your average person."

"Bel-senpai didn't have a chance." Flan mocked.

"Neither did you!" Belphegor retorted.

"However, when I was recruiting capable personnel for the Milliefiore, I went through all the database for Mafia members, soldiers, hit-men and scholars." Irie explained. "But I never came across them. The only feasible answer would be that they were ordinary people who weren't on the list."

"Ordinary people..." Kikyo snorted. "That's insulting. In other parallel worlds, we were rulers. But in this world, we were deterred by unfortunate circumstances. Byakuran-sama transformed our resentment into power."

"Shut up!" Xanxus fired his pistol at him.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna scolded.

"Zip it!" Xanxus retorted. "You're too soft!"

"Just drop it, Boss." Squalo chided.

"Okay, it'll be fine." Lussuria grabbed Kikyo. "I'll keep him alive!"

"10th!" Gokudera exclaimed when Tsuna fell on his butt.

"So many people were hurt in this fight." Tsuna muttered. "Yamamoto's dad, and everybody in those parallel worlds died. We managed to win, but everything's a mess. Does this victory mean anything?"

"Of course it does, kora!" Colonello retorted. "You pulled it off Sawada, kora!"

"Master!" Aeon Mars breathed.

"Which means..." Tsuna gaped as Colonello appeared, holding onto the Sky Pacifier.

"The Arcobaleno..." Dino gasped.

"Are finally back!" Gokudera beamed.

"I see Mammon." Belphegor grinned.

"Well, you seem to be doing well." Mammon greeted.

"Master..." Aeon Mercury barely held back her tears.

"Guess I made you worry, Lal." Colonello remarked.

"I-pin, I'm glad to see you safe." Fong looked at his disciple.

"You guys sure took your time." Reborn chided.

"What was that, Reborn?" Skull fumed. "It's nothing." he stammered under Reborn's glare.

"We know everything that's happened." Colonello informed. "Since Yuni used Flames to communicate with us when we were in our Pacifiers."

"Yuni even told us what effects Byakuran's defeat would have on this world." Fong added. "Now that Byakuran has been defeated, the ownerless Mare Ring has lost its power. As a result, everything Byakuran had done that involved the Mare Ring, at any point in time, in every parallel world, was erased."

"In other words, every last one of Byakuran's wrongdoings will disappear without a trace, kora!" Colonello summarized.

"Even the future Reborn?" Tsuna pressed.

"It's probably be like he never died." Colonello confirmed.

"Excuse me for a second," Irie cut in. "I don't mean to ruin the moment but could the laws of space and time actually be broken like that? Is it even possible to get the calculations right?"

"Fool." Verde chided. "73 Policy is capable of phenomena that are beyond human comprehension. You could crunch numbers with a computer forever and never have an answer. At our current level of knowledge, we can only treat 73 Policy as a miracle or the will of a higher being."

"But what if someone else like Byakuran shows up and starts using the Mare Ring?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yuni sacrificed her life to prevent that from happening." Fong replied. "Yuni used her Pacifier's 'Life Flame' to revive the Arcobaleno and they used their power to make that Flame eternal, in order to permanently seal the Mare Rings in the past. In other words, in your time."

"Yuni entrusted us with that job." Colonello agreed.

"She sacrificed her life to create an everlasting peace." Fong added.

_Thank you, Yuni._ Tsuna turned to the sky.

"Now, it's time to grant your wishes." Colonello reminded.

"Let's go back to the past." Tsuna declared, Reborn having jumped on his head.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone's here." Irie greeted the group. "It's almost time to go, but I need you to leave the Vongola Boxes behind."<p>

"Colonello, make sure they get back to the past safely!" Lal Mirch barked.

"Of course, kora!" Colonello grinned. "We owe them our lives."

"I don't like using my power when money isn't involved." Mammon sighed. "But for Yuni's sake, I'll make an exception this time."

"I'll come back as soon as we're done, Lal." Colonello promised.

"Stupid!" Lal Mirch blushed. "Don't say that here!"

"Can we trust you, Verde?" Reborn looked at the Lightning Arcobaleno.

"I'll cooperate this time." Verde gave his word. "Since I owe it to Yuni."

"Can we get on with it already?" Skull complained.

"Then, I'll start up the time warp." Irie stated. "Time warp, start! Welcome back!" he greeted the returning Arcobaleno.

"We shook up the earth a bit, but everything worked." Colonello reported.

"Good work." Irie nodded.

"And we left them a little present for all their hard work." Colonello added. "I'm sure they'll be surprised, kora!"

"I can't believe we did all that without pay." Mammon complained.

"That was nothing for me." Verde shrugged.

"Well, the kids have gone back to their time, and these guys have woken up." Colonello looked at the ten-year-later versions of the Guardians.

"By the way," Gokudera started.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"He already went up to the surface." Rei voiced from the entrance.

"Welcome back, everyone." Ami smiled, chuckling at Minako and Makoto tackled their respective fiances and laughed some more when she saw Rei literally jump her husband. "Kyo-kun..." she gave her husband a gentle smile, the Cloud Guardian pulling his wife into a hug. "Remember what I said about kids?" she asked, nuzzling into his chest.

"You mean..." Hibari looked at his wife.

"Yes," Ami nodded. "You're going to be a daddy in eight months."

"I call first dibs on being godmother!" Makoto declared.

"Not, _I'm_ the godmother!" Minako glared.

"Guess we have to settle this the old-fashioned way." Rei sighed and the three women took their places. "Jan-Ken-Po!"

"It's going to be one of those days." Ami muttered, as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei shook their heads.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: This fic is done! Next stop, X Generation; or until X Generation airs. Read and review.<p> 


End file.
